Love Trails
by cornishxxxpixie
Summary: -COMPLETE- Jack is invited to Will and Elizabeths wedding. But, Jack is being hunted, hunted by the very name pirates he tried to defeat one year ago. Will Jacks' presense ruin the wedding? Or will it still go to plan? Ch. EIGHTEEN now up!
1. New Beginnings

CHAPTER ONE

_New Beginnings._

Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered across the wharf of Port Royale. Men with neat hairstyles strutted business-like across the streets. It had been exactly one year since he had first docked onto these same shores. The whole town was in a state of excitement, following the news of the engagement between Miss Swann and the blacksmith Will Turner. It was a rather hasty engagement Jack thought. Although, he couldn't speak from experience, he had never been with the same woman more than twice. It was rather depressing, not having anyone to call his own.

The only woman Jack had had any contact with over the past months was Anamaria, the strong-willed and smart assistant to Jack on the Black Pearl. To tell the truth Jack had never thought of Anamaria in such a way. He shook the thought from his head and continued on his way towards the Governors stately mansion. Its wrought iron gates were rather intimidating to a stranger.

Elizabeth had especially invited Jack for the wedding. It was to be held in a week's time. She and Jack had formed quite a friendship on the day they were marooned on that blasted island, a little less than a year ago. They had been in constant contact through letters to Tortuga. Jack would pick them up from the postal office whenever he stopped there and would soon send a reply. Her letters were mostly of the new developments in Port Royale and most recently her new engagement. Jacks', on the other hand, were of his rum, his women and his ship. His adventures were rather uneventful since his run-in with his former first-mate Captain Barbossa. Jack and his crew mostly sailed around the Caribbean, stopping off at seaside towns or occasionally bargaining with Merchant ships for supplies.

Jack got quite a few stares as he walked through the streets. He was not easy to miss. His long, black dreadlocks swayed as he walked, and the beads, coins and trinkets in his hair jingled as he turned his head. He had a certain mad air about him, they way he walked, as if he had had a bit too much rum. And the way he spoke, using colourful language and slang, teamed with a highly animated face and gestures made him a rather intriguing character.

Finally he closed in on the manor. Two guards stood either side of the gates, uninterested and plain looks plastered across their faces. They wore neat red uniforms and held long-nines in their right hands. They instantly stiffened up as Jack walked towards them. He nodded to them and they opened the gates. The guards had obviously been instructed not to ask any questions. Jack sauntered in through the gates and past the topiary hedges, rather unimpressed at how much time someone could spend in a garden. There were only so many trees one could prune each day.

Suddenly a well-dressed woman came running down the pathway towards Jack. He smiled at Elizabeth as she made he way towards him. She ran up and jumped into his arms. He embraced her warmly and smiled into her shoulder. He hair smelt of cinnamon and clove. They both pulled away from each other. Jack stood back and surveyed her. She hadn't changed a lot. He hair was styled in a neat bun on top of her head. His eyes went further down her body; she still was the same, in every area. She cast Jack a reproachful look and he redirected his gaze back to her face. Her smile was the same; she somehow looked older, more mature. Jack opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, m'dear...you look well" Jack stated smiling wryly at her as he took off his hat and tucked it into his belt.

Elizabeth once again gave his an inquiring look. "Mr. Sparrow, I trust you know, I am now engaged" she said, smiling at him.

Jack laughed and once again hugged her. "And how is the groom-to-be?" he inquired, wondering how Will was. He hadn't seen him in about half a year.

"He's fine, just fine" Elizabeth smiled as she said this. Jack could tell that they were very much in love. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Jack offered Elizabeth his arm and she kindly took it. As they walked Jack told her of his most recent expeditions and she told him of her father and family. Jack couldn't help but smile as they walked. He was finally somewhere _other _than his beloved Pearl. He was surrounded now, not by sweaty scurvy-ridden pirates, but by well-respected members of society. This was a welcome change in Jacks eyes, but he still missed his ship.

They approached the large oak doorway. A well-dressed man opened it and nodded curtly at Jack as he entered. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Will came walking down the staircase. He, unlike Elizabeth, had changed immensely. His once messy and greasy hair, was now clean and tied back neatly, his sweaty and dirty black smiths' clothes had been replaced by clean cut and fashionable pants, and a jacket that would have done Commodore Norrington proud. Jack laughed to himself slightly as he walked towards Will. He pulled him into a warm embrace and stood back to inspect him.

"My, you have changed!" Jack exclaimed to him as he stood back a few paces.

"Wish I could say the same to you." Will said back, smiling slightly. Jack, clearly hadn't changed. He still smelt of rum and seawater. But, no matter how he smelt, he did indeed have a heart of gold.

"Well, my boy, I must congratulate you on your vows." Jack said, smiling at Will, then to Elizabeth.

Will nodded kindly at Jack. There seemed to be something wrong with him, whatever it was, Jack couldn't place it.

"Thanks Jack," Will replied, turning around to him, but just as he did, he noticed Jack had disappeared from sight. Elizabeth shrugged, not having any idea where the Captain had gone to.

"Its going to be a long week" Will said to Elizabeth under his breath. She nodded absently, but was worried about what had spurred Jacks sudden disappearance.

Elizabeth walked out into the courtyard and noticed Jacks thin figure by a water fountain. As soon as he saw her he faked a smile as to not worry her. But, it was too late, she was already worried enough. Jack ran his hands through the clear blue water in the fountain. It reminded him of the ocean, the place he loved. Before he knew it Elizabeth was sitting beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you disappear like that?" she asked kindly. She sat on the edge of the fountain the same as Jack, but with some difficulty, due to the heaviness of her skirts.

"Just to get away, that's all." He said quietly.

Elizabeth decided this was a totally new side of Jack. Of course Jack Sparrow had many sides, but this one she had never seen before. He was quiet ad reserved, rather humble actually. She took her hand off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Get away from what? Will? Me?" she asked concernedly. She hoped she hadn't crossed Jack in any way. The last person one needed as an enemy was one of the most powerful pirates in the Caribbean.

"No. Not you _or _Will" he paused to think "It's just the whole wedding thing. It's rather depressing you see" Jack realised how stupid her sounded at the moment. _How could a wedding possibly be depressing? _He decided t answer Elizabeth's' question before she even answered it. "And no, its not you or Will again. But I just realised, I'm almost forty and _still _am single. And once again, before you say anything, it may seem like I enjoy it, but believe me _I don't_" He finished quietly and then looked at Elizabeth.

"But, Jack. I always see you with women. _They love you_" she said with a smile. She knew, he knew it was true. But she did agree with him. He was almost forty. Maybe it was time to settle down. She took Jacks' arm and led him up the pathway. "come on, you still have to see my father"

Governor Swann was one of the people who quite despised Jack. But, he had shown that he did indeed trust Jack with his daughters life. And he did at least _seem _sorry when Jack was supposed to be hanged a few months previous.

The meeting with Governor Swann went well. They smiled and spoke rather politely and curtly to each other, but were tolerant all the same. Jack noticed the sun was setting. He soon went into the library to bid his goodnight's to Will and Elizabeth. They would undoubtedly be sharing a warm embrace there by the fire.

Jack was too right. He walked in and saw them both. Elizabeth entwined in Will's arms, being hopelessly and ever so romantically kissed by Will. Jack rolled his eyes at the two and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Excuse me you two, but, I am off to bed. I hope not to be disturbed in the middle of the night by your various...forms of affection" he said this sarcastically. Although, he would not appreciate being woken up by Will and Elizabeth romping between the sheets.

Elizabeth blushed and Will just waved Jack off with his hand. They said their good nights and Jack retired up to the guestroom in the east-wing of the manor.

Seeing Will and Elizabeth made Jack even more depressed and sorrowful. He only wished he had someone like that. He didn't think they actually realised how lucky they really were. He smiled to himself as he took off his calico shirt and leather boots. He climbed into the warm bed and drifted into a peaceful slumber. _It's going to be a long week._ Jack thought to himself.

During the early hours of the morning Jack awoke with a start. His bare chest was soaked with salty sweat. He was breathing heavily. Jack raised himself out of the bed and over to the wash basin by the window. He splashed some cool water onto his wet face and massaged his temples. _What had made him wake? _His long braids flapped in front of his face as he opened the window to let in some cool air. The sun was rising over the horizon. Jack hummed the song Elizabeth had taught him and sang it under his breath.

"_We're devils,_

_We're Black sheep,_

_We're really bad eggs._

_Drink up me hearties_

_Yo-ho, Yo- ho."_

That song brought back fond memories of his beloved Pearl again. He clambered back into bed and lay there. The cotton sheets twisted around him, the pillows on the floor. Jack tended to sleep without them. He didn't know why, just another quirk of Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

CHAPTER TWO.

_Trouble in Paradise._

The sun rose ever-so-slowly over the horizon. Elizabeth smiled to herself at the thought of another day with her beloved Will Turner. She slowly rose from her bed, her nightdress falling past her ankles and trailing on the floor. The stain glass window cast odd shapes on the carpet. Elizabeth walked over to the other side of the bed and placed a gentle hand on the side of Wills' face. His eyes began to open as he smiled up at her.

Elizabeth left his bedside and walked over to her dressing table. She reached for a comb and ran it through her long auburn locks. Her hair elegantly hung down her back. Elizabeth walked over to a chintz armchair and pulled her dressing gown off the arm of it. She wrapped it snugly around her thin bodice and smiled to herself.

Once again she looked over at Will. He had closed his eyes again and had drifted back off to sleep. She remembered the day when she first met him. She had noticed a boy slowly drifting out to sea. She had called out; Mr. Gibbs, Commodore Norrington and her own father had come running out and onto the seck. Somehow, unknown to Elizabeth, they had been able to pull him out of the water and to safety. He had been left in her charge. She had to care for him, get him water and food to eat. Of course, at that age, Elizabeth didn't think anything of having a boy in her sleeping quarters. Neither did Will. But now, quite a few years on, she was sharing a _bed _with the same boy she had met all those summers ago.

Elizabeth decided to let Will sleep. She walked over to the door and opened it carefully. Trying to not make any noise, she snuck out and slowly walked to the dining room, where, without doubt, the servants and maids had prepared a sumptuous breakfast for Will, Elizabeth, the good Governor Swann, and of course Jack Sparrow.

The Manor seemed to be in somewhat of a flap since the arrival of Jack. Everyone who passed him seemed to tense up. Of course, Elizabeth couldn't blame them. He was one of the infamous pirates in the Caribbean. But, she couldn't see why anyone had any reason to fear him. He hadn't committed mutiny, nor ever seriously harmed anyone (with the exception of Barbossa). As far as Elizabeth was concerned, Jack was a good, kind and caring man, who not only looked out for himself, but others as well.

As she approached the dining hall, she noticed Jack. He was sitting quietly up the far end of the overly long table. Elizabeth did not see the point of having such a large dining table. They never had more than six people at a time, and this one seemed to fit twenty.

Jack nodded in awknowledgement to Elizabeth who, in turn smiled back at him. Elizabeth couldn't help but shake off the conversation she had had with him the afternoon previous. She recalled what he had said and played it back in her mind. "_It may seem like I enjoy it, but believe me_ _I don't" _Elizabeth was deeply worried for Jack since he had said this. After all, it was _Captain Jack Sparrow_ how could he _not _enjoy being single. She had seen him with women; he flirted and told his most gallant stories of piracy. _They loved him_. Elizabeth decided to set things straight once and for all.

She sat down next to him and smiled slightly. Before she could open her mouth a maid came with a large silver platter of fresh fruits. Jack took some and placed them on his own plate and winked slyly at the maid, who, in turn blushed a dark shade of crimson and quickly walked away. Elizabeth had no doubt that Jack had been doing this ever since he got here.

"Mr. Sparrow" she said with a lilt in her voice "I would appreciate you _not _chatting up my maids"

Jack could tell she was half joking by this. But his heart told him she was worried for him. In fact, for once in his life, Jack was worried for himself. He replied. "All right, only if you m'dear...and Will for that matter, can...how should I put this..._restrain _yourselves in my presence" Jack finished on a rather sarcastic note and smiled wryly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled slightly; her cheeks went a pale pink as she thought of last night when Jack had walked in on them. Her voice changed suddenly to a more serious tone now. "Jack, I'm worried for you" she said this quietly.

Jack waved this comment off. "Me? Why should you be worried about me?" he said through a mouthful of strawberry.

"Jack, you know, just as well as I do, that you haven't been yourself lately." She paused to contemplate. "Of course, around women you are still positively sleazy _and _repulsive, but I see something is troubling you." She sighed, "What is it?"

"I thought I got this through to you!" Jack said as he stood up out of his seat. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" and with that, he left the dining hall and walked as directly (which was hard for our good man), as possible towards the courtyard.

Elizabeth was rather taken aback. She had never ever heard Jack raise his voice like that before. She laid her head in her hands and sighed deeply. She noticed Jack had still left his fruit on the table, highly unlike the pirate she knew.

Upon hearing the raucous come from downstairs, Will quickly dressed and ran down the marble staircase, and into the dining hall. He noticed Elizabeth, head in hands, sitting at the table, an untouched plate of fruit beside her. Will placed a loving hand on her shoulder and she just seemed to fall into his arms. Will slowly sat down besides her and lifted her pretty face to his eye level.

"What happened?" he said in a concerned tone of voice. He didn't have any idea who had yelled and then stormed out of the room.

"It's Jack," Elizabeth began, her voice shaking "He just...snapped. I'm worried about him Will, truly I am. He's not himself."

Will patted her on the shoulder and kissed her cheek. He rose from his chair and walked out into the courtyard and lo and behold, there was Jack. Jack was sitting by a topiary tree (shaped like a dolphin). He sat underneath, picking his dirty fingernails. As Will approached him, Jack looked up, a blank expression plastered across his face. Will sat down beside him quietly, and without looking at him, began to speak.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" he paused waiting for an answer. But, without getting one he pressed on. "I'll tell you what you have done. My fiancée is absolutely distraught. She is worried sick about you! And you just go and yell at her? What kind of person does that Jack? It's not the Jack I know, that's for sure." He stopped to think. "The Jack I know is a kind and caring man with a heart of solid gold. Not a man who yells at women for no reason." Will finished in a slightly low tone of voice and once again looked back at Jack.

Finally the pirate opened his mouth the speak. "You don't understand. Do you?" Jack asked...although Will could tell it wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Jack went on. "I have been out on that bloody ocean for basically a year. It's absolute hell. I mean, I love the Pearl and me crew, but it's hard. The _only _woman I've had contact with is Anamaria. And both you and I know that she is not the kind of woman I want." he paused "And then, I come here and you and Elizabeth have become engaged. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm happy for ya, but it just makes me realise how pathetic I really am." Jack sighed and looked straight ahead.

"Jack, I'm glad that you are here to share this with us," Will replied "but, Elizabeth, and I for that matter are deeply worried about you. If there's something wrong just speak to us"

Will stood up and left Jack on his own. Jack smacked himself in the head with his left hand. "Come on mate! Get a grip" he said to himself "you're Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

After sitting on his lonesome for about fifteen minutes Jack stood up and sauntered back into the manor. Ready to face Elizabeth whether he liked it or not.

She was still in the dining hall and not moved at all. Jack staggered over to her and put an unsteady arm on her shoulder. He began to speak. "Listen, and don't say _anything _until I'm finished. Savvy?" he stopped to think. "I was out of line. There's a few things I need to tell ya, but now is not the time"

With that Jack walked out of the hall and walked back up to his sleeping quarters. He pulled his shirt off and sank down onto the floor. Jack pulled a flask of rum out of his belt and drank it down. The spicy, sweet liquid ran down his throat. He breathed in through his nose, immediately his nasal passages were clear. Yet for some reason his beloved rum didn't have the same affect it normally had. His troubles where still as prevalent as before, yet with the added affect of his faulty rum.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat in the dining hall. Replaying what Jack had said to her. "_There's a few things I need to tell ya, but now is not the time" _What did he mean? What could he possibly have to tell her?

She shrugged it off and sighed slightly. It couldn't be that important, after all it _was _Jack. He was a simple man (as far as she knew). But she loved him for it. He was a welcome change from the stuck up knaves she had to deal with every day. Still, she was worried about his serious tone of voice. It was unlike the pirate she knew to speak to properly and in such a serious manner. Perhaps maturity was catching up with him.

Either way she couldn't shake the thought from her mind. Wondering where Will was, she walked out of the Hall and into the courtyard. Jack had since vacated outdoors and was most likely upstairs drowning his sorrows in a bottle of sickly sweet rum.

Elizabeth saw Will and smiled. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I spoke to Jack" she said quietly. "He said he has something to tell me" Elizabeth shrugged as to what it was and turned back to Will.

"Did he now?" Will asked. He had a fair idea of what it might be. He kept his mouth shut. It would be best for Jack to tell Elizabeth himself.

Meanwhile, Jack sat up in his room. Just as Elizabeth had guessed, he was indeed drowning his sorrows in a bottle of sickly-sweet rum. He had since taken off his shoes and belt. Undone his sword, cleaned his pistol and braided his hair. Anything to get his mind off his upcoming confession to Elizabeth. _How was he supposed to tell her? _He didn't even know if it was true or not. _Perhaps he should just keep his filthy mouth shut. _Yes! That was it. He would just avoid her for a week. Although, it was highly impossible to avoid someone in their own home.


	3. Confessions

CHAPTER THREE.

_Confessions._

Jack still had a whole day to bear. _How could he possibly tell her? _Will would rip Jacks head off when he hears the news. _That's it! _Jack thought to himself _I just won't tell her. _Of course, that would be cruel and down right horrible of him. He had told Elizabeth he had something to tell her, and now she was most likely worried sick about what it was. Or, on the other side of things, she couldn't care less and would be boiling it all down to yet another drunken fantasy of Captain Jack Sparrow.

But, it wasn't just a _drunken fantasy_. Ever since last year, Jack had felt an undying attraction to the good lady Elizabeth. Although, he knew she was way out of his league. And besides, now she was marrying bloody stupid Will. Of course, Will wasn't in fact stupid, nor bloody for that matter. Jack just felt a sudden vindictiveness towards the former blacksmith, ever since he had heard news of their upcoming nuptials. Of course, Jack knew Will was a good man. Just like his father in fact. He was strong-willed, smart and always looking out for others. He was just so jealous of him. Jack was the hero of the whole Barbossa escapade, and then after all that, it was bloody stupid Will who gets the woman of his bloody stupid dreams. Looking back on it, in fact Will was the hero of their infamous battle between Barbossas' crew and Jacks. _Will_ had lifted the curse, _Will_ had saved the day, and once again, _Will _got the girl.

Jack shook the thoughts from his mind and recollected his things. He threw his shirt back over his bare chest and pulled his shoes over his dirty feet. He buckled his leather belt around his waist and sighed. Making sure he at least looked half respectable. Before he left the room, he splashed some cold water onto his face and sighed. This was possibly his last chance to confess his feelings to Elizabeth.

As he walked down the marble staircase he ran possible scenarios over in his mind. Scenario one: _Jack confesses his love to Elizabeth. She lunges at him and they spend an evening out beneath the stars whispering slightly provocative words and phrases to each other. _Jack decided scenario one was highly unlikely, so he quickly went on to forming scenario two: _Jack confesses to Elizabeth. She slaps him square in the face and curses him for having such thoughts. _Jack reasoned that scenario two was the more logical of the two so far. Now, onto another: _Jack tells Elizabeth of his undying love for her. She feels sorry for him and promises not to tell Will. But does not, however, return his feelings. _Jack thought this the most likely of them all. One of them had to be true. Perhaps with slight variations of course.

Jack walked out. It was now the middle of the day the temperature was quite hot. But not unbearable by Jacks' standards. He searched high and low for Elizabeth. But he couldn't find her. Eventually he gave up and retired to the library. He suffered a serious sense of de -ja-vu. It was only the previous night when he had walked in on Will and Elizabeth. That was what had set off the whole thing. Now, thanks to _bloody stupid Will_, Jack was in a right state of romantic perplexion. He sighed and pulled a book out of the shelf. It was entitled '_From Bowline to Brig: A brief history of Piracy in the Caribbean.' _Jack flicked through the off-white coloured pages. He hoped to find himself mentioned in there somewhere. The pages smelt old and slightly musty. And, true enough; there was an amateurish sketch of himself staring right back at him.

Underneath the picture it said:

Jack Sparrow (pictured above) is one of the most fearsome pirates in the Caribbean. With offences to his name such as kidnapping, looting, arson and briggandage he is to be approached with extreme caution. After three days in the blasting hot sun on a remote Caribbean Island, Sparrow has gone mad with the heat. He now seeks revenge on his mutinous first mate, Captain of the Black Pearl, Captain Barbossa.

Jack laughed this off. _Approach with extreme caution_? All right, so Jack may have a bad reputation but that was just too far. He closed the book carefully and placed it back onto the shelf. Whilst Jack was reading, two people had since arrived in the room. He could feel their presence. Jack turned around and saw, just as he had expected, Will and Elizabeth doing something highly disagreeable. Jack rolled his eyes and swaggered over to them. He tapped Will on the shoulder with his index finger. Will dropped Elizabeth out of his arms out of sheer shock of finding someone else in the room.

"Sorry to bother you two" Jack began "But, there are other people in the room" Jack jabbed himself in the chest as he said this.

Elizabeth got up off the floor, where she had fallen and dusted off her dress. She sighed. This was not a good time to do anything like this in front of Jack. She too knew just what he had to tell her. She smiled apologetically at him and grabbed Will by the sleeve and walked out of the room into the hallway.

"Will." She began, "This is _not _a good time to do anything in front of Jack." She said readjusting her corset.

Will cleared his throat and sighed. "All right. I just wish he'd hurry up and tell you that's all." Will paused to think. "It's so irritating that's all, I'll leave. You go speak to him"

With that Will left and walked through the halls and towards the drawing room for some quiet contemplation.

Jack sat in the study. Sitting on an armchair with his feet up on the mahogany table. As soon as Elizabeth cam inside, he quickly took his feet off and sat as steadily as possible on the highly uncomfortable chair.

Elizabeth approached him slowly. She pulled up a chair and sat besides him. Trying to act as casually as possible, she initiated conversation.

"So, Jack. How are you?" she asked. Her voice was strong, but on the inside she was extremely nervous.

Jack smiled slightly at Elizabeth. He knew what she was up to. He continued to play along with the façade. He pushed a stray braid out of his face and began to speak. "Well enough." He said, he decided to get straight to the point. "Look, Elizabeth, there's somethin' I've been meaning to tell yer" he said.

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She let Jack finish and would say something afterwards. What she would say, she did not know.

Jack began to speak. His voice was rough at first but by the end of his sentence it was easy and sounded just like the old Jack Sparrow. "I would just like to say"

Elizabeth leaned closer to Jack so he wouldn't have to speak to loudly.

"I would just like to say..." Jack continued. "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials." Jack cursed himself for not saying what he would have originally said, which was: _"Elizabeth. Ever since that day, do yer remember? When ya taught me that song? Well, I've begun havin' certain...Feelin's towards yer." _There. He would finish there and let her decipher what he had actually said underneath all that waffle.

Elizabeth smiled back at Jack. "Thank you" she said quietly. She knew that wasn't what he had planned to say, but he sounded sincere enough anyway. She was marked by Jacks sincerity. Who would have thought a pirate would be capable of such feelings?

Meanwhile, Will sat among the rosebushes. He watched the bees fly from flower to flower, collecting pollen to make into golden honey. He looked behind him and he saw Elizabeth striding over towards him. She smiled slightly but looked rather putout by what Jack had _not _told her. She walked over to him and sat down underneath a pink rosebush.

"Well?" Will asked placing a rough blacksmiths hand on her shoulder.

"He said..." Elizabeth began "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials"

Will swore under his breath. He new Jack wouldn't tell her. But, he knew better than to push him into telling Elizabeth anything. Will picked a rose from above his head and handed it to Elizabeth. Their wedding was in five days time. He only hoped Jack could hold out that long.

Mr. Sparrow sat in the airy library. He had since placed his feet back on the mahogany table. Jack smacked himself in the head, and said what he had told himself only hours previous. "Come on mate! Get a grip" he sighed "You're Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Many hours past before he saw any hint of any life in Swann Manor. Jack hadn't seen Governor Swann since yesterday. He was probably drafting another attack on pirates, or preparing to be besieged by outlaws or something of that nature. Jack wouldn't be surprised if the remainder Barbossas' miscreants came and ravaged Port Royale like they had done exactly one year ago.

They had probably heard that Jack was here and come to seek revenge for him killing their captain. When, in fact, Jack had helped them. If it weren't for him they would still be cursed and probably more enraged than ever. But, Jack had to admit; he had made some lifelong enemies there.

Jack sighed and once again, as he had done so many times today, walked up to the east-wing and retired to his sleeping quarters. His rum supply had since dried up. He was sweating from head to toe. He pulled of his shirt and boots and lay on top of the bed without any covers. Jack smiled slightly at the thought of him and Elizabeth. But, with that, came the realisation that it was not be. And it was in fact, yet another _drunken fantasy _of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Authors notes: _Please R & R thanks_


	4. Misunderstandings

CHAPTER FOUR

_Misunderstandings._

Jack woke lazily that morning. The sun was rising slowly over the horizon and it cast a warm glow over Jacks naked chest. He sighed and got up slowly. He threw his shirt on and went to the en suite. He hadn't washed since he had arrived at Port Royale. And, without a doubt he probably smelt like it too. He poured a few jugs of cold water into a bath and sighed. He stripped off and sunk into it, the cool water running over his tanned skin. He lay there for many minutes before getting out and drying himself off. Jack slid his pants and shirt. A smile crept across his handsome face. It felt good to be clean for a change. He began to contemplate how he would spend his day. Pulling his shirt onto his bare skin he began to think. _Did Elizabeth actually know what he was going to say to her? _Jack was semi-glad that he hadn't told her. It would have been awfully awkward between Jack, Elizabeth and Will if he had of said anything.

Perhaps he would take a walk through the city of Port Royale. Yes, he may find a positively saucy wench to take his mind off his undying love for Elizabeth. Yes! That's what he would do. Although, he doubted it would be possible to take his mind off Elizabeth. Jack sighed and buckled his belt up and tied his red headscarf around his braided head.

He left the room and sauntered down the marble staircase. Jack noticed Elizabeth and Will in the dining room as he passed it. He poked his head in the door.

"I bid yer a farewell" he began "I be goin' out for a walk"

Before they could say anything, Jack swaggered out of the dining hall and into the entranceway. He walked out the door and down the pathway to the wrought iron gates, past the unimpressive topiary hedges, and out the gates.

The cool seaside air whipped Jack in the face. He walked dazedly onto the streets. The shops were just beginning to open for a days trading and people bustled in and out of stores. Mothers with daughters and fathers with sons walked in pairs down the streets. Everywhere, happy couples strode along, hand in hand smiling happily and whispering in one an others ears. Jack sighed. Was there anywhere he could go to get away from love? He had never realised how much there was.

Up ahead he noticed a low building. It was called Josephs Inn. The sign hung on the front said:

_Josephs Inn._

_Inn closes at dusk. _

_Does not reopen until dawn._

_NO exceptions._

Jack found this place rather intriguing. He pressed on and walked in. It was just like stepping into a slice of Tortuga. Scarlet women presented themselves flirtatiously to men. Normally Jack would be tempted to take up on one of their offers. It was only a matter of time before one of these women walked over to Jack. She leant of his shoulder and whispered something highly risqué in his ear. Seeing this as the only way to take his mind off things he took her up on her offer. He followed her upstairs and into a dark and dingy room. The woman pushed him up against the far wall and did what she was undoubtedly being paid for. Jack was enjoying it, he had to admit, but his mind was not on the woman pleasuring him but on Elizabeth.

After about one hour of sweat, heavy breathing and loud pleasure-filled groans Jack lay on his back. He was bare from his waist down and felt unusually exposed. He had lain like his many times before, but somehow, this time was different. The woman lay beside him, covers over her pale skin.

Looking back on the past hour Jack realised he couldn't even remember any of it. It was as if he wasn't really there. His body was sure enough, but his mind was otherwise occupied.

Jack fumbled around for his pants and slid them back on. He re-buttoned his shirt and slowly slid out of the room. He had just got out of the door when he remembered he had to pay the woman. Although her services had done him no bit of good whatsoever. Jack took out five shillings and placed them on the oak dresser.

Jack made his way down to the main area of the inn. There were still people there but the crowd had since died out and there were only a few stray drunkards left by the bar ordering a few more pints of this and that. Jack made his way to the bar and sat unsteadily on a stool. He signalled the bartender and ordered a glass of sweet rum. He drank it down quickly and slammed the glass down on the bar and ordered yet another. After a few more rounds of rum Jack staggered out of Josephs Inn and out onto the streets of Port Royale.

As he walked in a crooked fashion people stopped and stared. Jack didn't notice this; he was too off his face. He finally staggered into the gates of the Swann Manor. He walked up the stone path and through the door. Will and Elizabeth were enjoying an afternoon's embrace by the fire in the library. Jack stood outside the archway of the library and watched them.

He saw Will peck Elizabeth on the cheek and raise from his seat. Jack guessed he was off to get a drink of some sort. Jack hid behind a stone pillar as Will passed. Once he was out of sight, Jack staggered into the Library and over to Elizabeth.

"'Ello Love." Jack said in a drunken slur.

Elizabeth couldn't decide if he was drunk or whether he was just back to his old self. But, as the next events unfolded she would soon make up her mind.

Jack slinked sleazily towards her. He sat besides her on the armchair. He put an arm around her and leaned his face closer to hers. Before she could move away his mouth was latched onto hers.

Out the corner of her eye she saw Will, before she could pull out of the kiss he was standing over them. He gripped Jack by the scruff of the neck and threw him onto the floor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Will yelled at him, enraged. His whole body was shaking from head to toe. Sheer hate glistened in his brown eyes.

Elizabeth stood up and moved over to Will. She touched him on the should but he roughly shrugged her off.

"Get away from me," he said quietly.

Jack lay on the wooden floor and looked up at Will. Jack stood up and initiated a drunken fight with the blacksmith. But, Jack was too slow. Will punched him square in the face. Jack fell to the floor. He could taste blood.

All of this unfolded before Elizabeth's' hazel eyes. Tears fell down her face but Will ignored her completely. Will stormed out of the Library and walked quickly out the door and into the rose garden.

Elizabeth's' first instinct was to go after Will, but seeing Jack laying on the cold floor, blood trickling out of his mouth gave her another thought. She bent down at his side and pulled a white handkerchief out of her dress and wiped his bleeding face clean. Jack re-opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Why did you do that, Jack?" she asked, an apologetic tone in her voice.

Jack didn't answer but slipped into a faint sleep. She left him there and went to call on a maid.

Meanwhile, Will sat underneath a blood-red rosebush. He replayed the previous encounter through his mind again and again. _There he was, with every good intention. He walked back into the room to join his beloved Elizabeth, and found his best friend kissing his fiancée. _The whole scenario seemed implausible actually. _But why would Elizabeth do this to him? Did she not love him? _

Will picked at his fingernails. Tears stung his brown eyes as he thought of the possibilities that lay before him. He could call off the wedding. NO!!! He wouldn't do that! He still loved Elizabeth. He would find a way to sort it all out. Only..._did she still love him? _Whether she did or not _He would make her love him. _He had to speak to her. But, he had to leave her to sort out her own emotions. God knows; Will hadn't even sorted out his own yet.

Jack lay on the bed in his room. The well-in-dowd maid Arabella had taken him up there. _What had come over him? _He had possibly wrecked the engagement between Will and Elizabeth. Wills' enraged face stuck in his mind. He had a look of pure hatred on his face. Jack, as usual, had taken things way too far. What had started as drunken play, turned into something fair more serious. He had to set the record straight. His eyes stung with salty tears. Jack had never cried over a woman before. Oh well, there was a first for everything. The tears fell down his sun-drenched skin and onto his shirt. The black kohl around his bottom eyelids smudged as he wiped the tears away.

Elizabeth sat on her bed, her head in her hands. Her worst fear had been realised. Will, without a doubt would call of the engagement. She felt no hard feelings towards Jack. It all boiled down to too much rum and Jacks not-so-innocent feelings towards her.

It was equally Elizabeths' fault. She could have stopped at any given time, but she didn't. Instead she kept going, deeper, deeper into the kiss. Some part of her actually _enjoyed_ it, but a larger part regretted it immensely. She loved Will like she had never loved anyone before. He was a kind and sensitive man. What he had done to Jack had shown just how much he loved her. He was prepared to knock his best friend off his feet for the woman he loved.

It was all too much for her. She curled up into a tight ball underneath the covers and sobbed. Suddenly she heard the door open. Someone walked in. Elizabeth knew who it was. Will came slowly onto the bed and cradled her sobbing body in his strong arms.

She rolled over and buried her head into his chest. They laid there for about an hour before Elizabeth drifted off into a deep and reassuring sleep.

_Authors Notes: This is the longest Chapter so far. I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it. Please R/R  
thankyou_

_xxx_


	5. Pirates Ye Be Warned

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE.

_Pirates Ye be Warned. _

Elizabeth could smell Will. I wasn't a bad smell, but, on the contrary, quite comforting. They had possibly laid there for hours. It was the middle of the night. She slowly raised to her feet as to not wake Will. Her breathing was back to normal but the past events had run through her mind only too many times. She kept replaying them again and again. She regretted every minute of it. But, now she knew why women took pleasure in Jack's company.

When he kissed her, it seemed like he truly loved her. Not just some fling with a random woman. But, true heartfelt and passionate love. Elizabeth pushed the thought out of her mind and gazed at Will. He was the one she loved. Not Jack.

Jack was a pirate for one. He was never in the same place for more than a month at a time. How could anyone possibly fall in love with a pirate? Besides, they always smelt of seawater and sweat.

Through trying to convince herself, Elizabeth failed. She knew Jack was a good man. A great one in fact; one which any woman would dream of marrying. Except Will was better. He was debonair and sophisticated. Whereas Jack, was drunken and disorderly.

That was right. Definitely. Elizabeth knew it in her heart. Will was the one for her, not Jack. But what a powerful thing a kiss could be indeed. To think, that something so simple could turn a persons world and emotions upside down. She was now, slowly spinning out of control. Torn between two men four days before her vows.

* * *

She once again looked at Will. He looked like an angel when he slept. His shoulder-length brown locks hung in front of his closed eyes. His soft snores filled the room. Elizabeth clambered into bed again and nestled herself in his arms and smiled. He was, after all, the one she loved.

Jack sat in his room. His mind was racing like a headless chicken. Why did he do that? He now hated himself more than ever. Elizabeth would most likely ask him to leave Port Royale tomorrow and he would, once again be stuck on his ship with no women and only smelly, sweaty pirates for company.

Jack recalled sailing into Port Royale one year ago. He had seen a wooden sign just near the dock. It said: _Pirates Ye Be Warned. _Now Jack knew why that sign was there. Port Royale was indeed a dangerous place for a pirate. It seemed innocent and rather pleasant on the outside. But, on the inside it was a playground of temptation and cruelty. This was no place for Jack.

* * *

Commodore James Norrington sat at his desk. Although it was early morning he could not sleep. He chewed on the end of an eagle-feather quill and sighed. He knew of Jack Sparrows presence in Port Royale and the disastrous effects it would have on his community.

Only hours previous he had caught wind of an incoming invasion. It was, as he predicted, the remaining crew of the Black Pearl. They seeked bloodthirsty revenge on Sparrow for killing their Captain. There were not many left, but enough to do serious damage to Port Royale. And, James blamed it all on that bloody pirate Captain, Jack Sparrow.

Norrington looked up from his desk and noticed a man at the door. He motioned him in and sighed.

"How long had you been there?" James asked. He was tired, as he was a lot lately. His usual suave and sophisticated way of speaking had been replaced with straightforward and fairly plain language.

"Long enough" Gillette said as he stepped in. Gillette was Norringtons' right hand man. He was constantly at his side. Plotting defenses. And now, James needed him more than ever.

James sighed once more. "Leave me. I need sleep" he stated plainly. He held his head in his hands and sighed. The last thing he needed was a band of scurvy-ridden knaves raging war on Port Royale.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti were two of the many remaining from Barbossas' crew. They had managed to escape the Royal Navy that fateful night. They had escaped by swimming to a nearby cluster of rocks with the rest of the crew. There, they managed to make a raft out of logs and sea grasses. They sailed for many days and nights in the blistering sun. Finally they landed on a small Caribbean Island, where they posed and merchant sailors and miraculously received a ship called the Lady Rose.

They now sailed across the Caribbean. Ragetti sighed as he looked out onto the glistening waters of the ocean. He rubbed his wooden eye. It was, once again annoying the hell out of him. Pintel poked him in the side.

"Stop rubbin' it" he said, his calico shirt blowing in the sea breeze.

The other members of the crew where working on the Lady Jane. They all thought it a rather disagreeable name. _The Pirates of the Lady Rose, _did not sound too frightening. Unlike the _Black Pearl _which struck fear into hearts across the Caribbean.

"'ow long til we get there?" Ragetti asked. He was mildly frustrated at how slow this ship was.

"'bout five days I fink" Pintel replied, picking dirt from under his black fingernails.

Of course Jack may not be there. If Elizabeth sent him back to the Pearl the pirates plans would be gone with the wind.

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Will woke-up to find Elizabeth sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled and got up quietly as to not wake her. Then it hit him. Jack. He had to face Jack today. What would he say to him? Would it be awkward? Will decided to apologise for his actions the previous evening. He was out of line, but he had every reason.

Will walked slowly down the marble staircase and into the dining room. He knew Jack would be there. And, there he was. As Will looked closer he noticed Jack sported a black eye and several grazes on his tanned face. Instantly, Will felt the pang of guilt. He had injured his best friend. Will knew Jack deserved it, but Jack had never hit him before whilst they were companions. He had when they were fighting in the blacksmiths. But, Will didn't know Jack then, but, he did now.

Will walked slowly up to Jack and sat across from him. Jack was picking casually at some pineapple and banana. Will sighed and the pirate looked up at him.

"Jack, we need to talk," he said quietly. He picked up a small piece of apple off a silver tray and placed it on the plate in front of him.

"I know we do mate" Jack said. He placed a small piece of pineapple in his mouth and waited for Will to reply.

"Jack," Will began. He had completely forgotten about the apple he had picked up. "Jack, I was out of line. I mean, I was just so angry with you. Why did you do that?" Wills' voice became stronger and louder near the end of the sentence.

"Will, one thing you have ter understand is this..." Jack picked at his fingernails. "When Elizabeth and me were marooned on that godforsaken island. I noticed certain things. Elizabeth is a beautiful woman Will. Yer lucky to 'ave 'er. Me? I'm just a lowly pirate with nothin' ter do but drink." He paused, "Last night I made a mistake. I went ter a pub, got completely off me face. Sauntered back 'ere and indulged me fantasies"  
  
Will blinked hard at this long explanation. He never thought Jack could say so many words at once. "Well, Jack. I just hope, well, nothing more will happen between you two"

Jack smiled reassuringly at Will. "Don' worry. It won't mate."  
  
Jack only hoped that to be the case. He certainly _wished _for more to happen between them. But the truth was that nothing would. Elizabeth was getting married and he was, once again, old and alone.

* * *

Elizabeth found herself alone in bed._ Will must be talking to Jack. _She thought to herself. She would have to speak to Jack soon enough. She was sure he would be fine. She loved Jack, but Will more.

Elizabeth pulled on her chenille dressing gown and walked down the marble staircase. Will had since left the dining room when she walked in, but Jack was still there eating pineapple and banana. She smiled at him and he smiled back, showing several gold teeth in the process.  
  
She sat down and surveyed him. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept much.

"Jack," she said quietly, touching his arm.

He looked up and suddenly launched into speech. "Elizabeth. I'm sorry love. I don't know what came over me. I was stupid. I know you don' feel the same, but please forgive me"

Jack finished quietly and Elizabeth looked at him. "That's all right Jack. I-I-I seem to be rather confused at the moment. It was partly my fault as well." She stood up, as did Jack. Elizabeth walked up to him and pulled him into a hug and whispered something in his ear. "By the way Jack. You are a very good kisser"

Jack laughed. Elizabeth smiled and hugged him again. She walked easily out of the dining room and into the library to read.

* * *

Captain Sparrow sunk back down into the chair and sighed. All was well, as far as he knew anyway. Will had forgiven him, and Elizabeth had given him a rather generous compliment. He sighed. He would sort out his emotions another day. Today wasn't good.

Jack sauntered out into the garden for some fresh air. He did not want to go to the pub again. Not after what it had led him to do.

Jack walked slowly back into the manor and sighed deeply. He didn't care much for this coming week or the wedding that was soon to take place. He dreaded immensely the time when the priest would announce the marriage to be official.

Jack cared for Elizabeth and Will, but couldn't stand seeing Will marry the woman _Jack _loved more than ever. Now, more than ever did the phrase _Pirates Ye Be Warned _apply.

* * *

Will sighed as he flopped down onto his back in the courtyard. He ran Jacks conversation over in his mind again and again. How could Jack love Elizabeth? Elizabeth was _his_ woman

Will was excited, yet somewhat apprehensive about the wedding. He couldn't wait to be married to Elizabeth. But, what if Jack took a stand? What if he objected to their vows? Would Jack actually do that to him and Elizabeth? It was hardly Jacks nature. He wouldn't just wreck a whole day for his own benefit.

No.

He wouldn't.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly walked into the library. She noticed a neatly dressed figure by the fire. At first, she thought it was Will, but at second glance it was none-other than Commodore James Norrington. He had a sullen looked on his face and he flicked through an old leather bound book. He looked up at Elizabeth. She thought it rather strange to have James in her library. He had never been there before without her father with him. She walked over to him and sat on a nearby armchair.

"Good day, James" she said politely. He and Elizabeth had been quite polite and formal ever since Will had proposed to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" he said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she too took a book from the table beside her.

"I have some news" he began and before she could ask anything he pressed on. "I have caught wind of an imminent attack on Port Royale. The remaining pirates of Captain Barbossas are seeking revenge on that _idiot_ Jack Sparrow for killing their captain." James said this rather quickly as to get it all out.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. She was actually worried sick but daren't show it to Norrington. "I have one thing to say to you James. Jack is _not _an idiot. And just for your own personal record. If Jack was hung like you intended, I would not be here speaking to you right now" With that Elizabeth rose from her seat and walked quickly and directly out of the Library to tell the news to Will and Jack.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Sorry about the constant switching of P.O.V's (point of views), but I had to try and fit a LOT of information into this chapter. Please R&R _

_Thanks_

_xxx_


	6. Someone New

CHAPTER SIX.

_Someone New. _

Jack awoke quietly that morning. He stretched his arms out to reach the back of the four-poster bed. He had slept rather soundly considering the news he had just received the night before. Elizabeth had come up to his room to inform him of the plans of the remainder of Barbossas' crew. Jack wasn't in the slightest bit worried about the possible invasion. He had beaten the very same pirates many times before. He could do again. Elizabeth had also told Jack of how Norrington blamed it all on Jack. Jack did agree. It was mostly his fault. But, it was also Wills'. If Will hadn't agreed to go with him then he probably wouldn't have gotten as far as he did. But, in fact the pirates should be thanking Jack, if it wasn't for him then they would still be cursed forever. Strange how the world works really.

The pirate walked slowly over to the mahogany dresser. Ever since he had arrived at the Swann Manor he had been rather unimpressed with lavish furnishings. True, it was nice enough, but Jack preferred simple things. He was a simple man after all.

Over the past few days, Jack had seemed to have gotten over his unrequited love for Elizabeth, but still, whenever he saw her his heart seemed to skip or his stomach turn in on itself.

Jack had no idea what he would do with himself today. Perhaps he would take a walk around the city. He would not, however, venture back into Joseph's Inn. There were too many temptations in that place. No, he maybe would just walk and look at shops or something. Jack threw his shirt back over his bare chest and smiled to himself. He was rather looking forward to today, just walking around on his own, looking at locals, checking out shops and perhaps the occasional woman. Jack walked out the room and bumped into a neatly-dressed maid. She looked down. Jack hated it when they did that, it was as if they were inferior to everyone else. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Good Mornin' Miss" he said politely as he walked down the marble staircase. Jacks' eyes lingered on the maid for a moment. He noticed she had a pretty face and long blonde hair. Her skin was fair but she had a certain bold quality about her. When she looked back at him he stared straight ahead and continued to walk down to the dining room.

Jack noticed Will and Elizabeth both were enjoying French toast and fruit for breakfast when Jack walked in. He sat down opposite the two and smiled. He reached for an apple and took a bite out of it. The Captain hoisted one leg up on the chair next to him and rested his braided head on his hand.

"Good morning Jack" the two said in perfect unison. Jack just _knew _they were made for each other. They were constantly finishing each others sentences and saying things at exactly the same time.

"Mornin'." Jack said through a mouthful of apple.

Jack recalled his run-in with the maid and smiled. Once he realised he had an absolutely stupid grin on his face he relaxed his face into a plain look and stared absently into space.

"What are you so happy about?" Will inquired, picking up his cup of tea.

"Elizabeth," Jack began. "There's a lass who works 'ere. Long blonde 'air, fair skin. Who is she?" Jack asked.

"Oh," Elizabeth tried to think who it might be. "That would be Lucinda"

Elizabeth suddenly realised what a strange question this really was. Why would Jack want to know the name of one of her maids? "Why do you want to know anyway, Jack?"

Jack realised Elizabeth wouldn't take kindly to Jack having a fling with one of her maids. She had said it herself once already this week. He thought of something quickly. "Oh, she jus' did a wonderful job with me room. I wanted ter thank 'er. That's all" Jack could tell Elizabeth and Will didn't believe this, but it was good enough.

All through breakfast, no one spoke of the possible invasion of the pirates. Jack guessed Will and Elizabeth had discussed not to speak about it in front of him,

After about an hour of general chit-chat Jack bid the couple farewell and told them he was off for a walk. They seemed rather apprehensive, and with good reason, last time he had gone to the city he had returned drunk.

Jack walked out of the manor and towards the large wrought iron gates. His thoughts were still on that maid. He swore he had seen her somewhere once, where, he couldn't be sure. But, he was sure he would find out soon enough. As he walked he looked quite out-of-place. Everyone who walked past were wearing expensive clothes and large pieces of shiny gold jewellery. Jack, on the other hand was wearing moleskin pants, leather boots and a calico shirt. His braids swayed as he walked and the money in his pockets jingled.

Jack finally found somewhere to pass his time. It was a small antique store. On the front there was a sign that said:

_Oriels' Emporium._

_Purveyors of fine gifts,_

_Gold Jewellery _

_And,_

_Antique furnishings. _

Jack raised an inquiring eyebrow. This place looked interesting enough. He slowly walked in. The shop was long and narrow and was deceivingly large. It had two stories, on the bottom level was the antique store itself and on the upper was a small teahouse.

Mr. Sparrow looked around the store for some time. He found it rather interesting. But none of the things were as impressive as those he had found on his trips through the Caribbean with his crew. Sure enough there was a well-dressed woman at a mahogany desk. She had to be in her late fifties. She wore a large diamond brooch on the front of a woolen shawl. She wore a large peacock feather in her hair. She smiled kindly at Jack as he walked over to her. She was no doubt the owner of this shop.

The woman held out her hand to Jack. "Oriel Austerlitz" she said pleasantly "I'm the owner of this here store." She inspected Jack. She seemed to be somewhat attracted to him. Jack found it rather repulsive, she had to be a good seventeen years older than him.

"Right" Jack said slowly. "Jack Sparrow" he replied quickly. Shaking her hand. "Mind if I take a look aroun'?" he asked. He would do anything to get away from this strange woman.

"Be my guest" Oriel replied as she went back to her book she was reading.

As Jack continued to look around he found an assortment of odd objects. This woman was clearly quite superstitious. He found rabbits feet hung up on red string, cloves of garlic and crosses everywhere. As Jack turned around he bumped into someone, knocking a gold pocket-watch off the table in the process.

His eyes met with someone familiar. It was no other than the very same maid he had met that morning. He had no idea what she was doing in the emporium. Perhaps she had a morning off or something. Jack gave her a small smile.

"'ello again" he said charmingly.

She once again looked down. He rolled his eyes at her. How could a woman be so frustrating? Getting annoyed, Jack began to initiate conversation.

"Why are you 'ere? I though' yer worked at the manor?" Jack said, picking the pocket-watch off the floor and inspecting it.

"Oh." She said quietly. She had a soft and rather pleasant voice. "I received the morning off."

Jack decided this girl was no maid. She was too well spoken. She had obviously been educated somewhere. Most maids at the manor spoke with poor grammar and a strong cockney accent. But not this one, she was from London or somewhere upper-class in England. Jack decided not to interrogate the woman any further. He sighed and left her and walked upstairs to the teahouse wondering if they served rum.

As Jack walked he could feel someones eyes on his back. He turned around and noticed the maid glancing at him. He pretended not to notice and pressed on up the oak staircase. As he entered, the teahouse it had a rather quaint air to it. Small china cups were set up. Jack found it unnecessarily charming. He rolled his eyes and walked back down the stairs. When he stepped off the last stair he noted that the maid was gone. He sighed and walked out of the emporium, before he left he turned around to find Oriel staring at his behind lusciously. Jack shuddered and walked out into the warm summer air.

* * *

The maid, also known as Lucinda had met up with friends at a nearby coffee shop. They chatted quietly to each other and shared womanly gossip. Until, suddenly Lucinda brought up the subject of the charming pirate she had met that day.

"Estelle," she began, turning to one of her friends. Estelle sported black hair and brown eyes with dark olive skin. "I met an absolutely charming man today"

Estelle nodded for Lucinda to tell more. "Really, where?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, at the Manor, and then again at Oriels Emporium" she stated confidently. "He was dressed rather strangely though. Long dreadlocks and sort of, _Pirate Clothes_."

As soon as she had said that Estelle knew whom Lucinda was speaking of. "Was his name Jack Sparrow?" she asked in a whisper.

Lucinda shrugged. She had never caught his names come to think of it. Actually, she had hardly spoken to him.

Estelle continued to speak. "Lucinda, you must never see him again. He's a pirate. I've read all about him, he's a shady character, you don't want to be mixing with him, let me tell you now. He has killed, looted, pilfered and kidnapped, not to mention other things."

Lucinda had a dreamy look plastered across her pale face. "But, I feel I've seen him somewhere before"

"Well don't bother with him Luce" Estelle paused "And besides you're set to marry James any day now"

Of course, by James she meant the infamous Commodore James Norrington. Many people wondered why James was to marry a maid. Some said it was for his own lustful purposes, others said it was for love. Whatever reason it was every girl in Port Royale was jealous of Lucinda at the moment. But, the real reason he was to marry her was a secret only he and Lucinda knew.

* * *

Jack swaggered through the streets walking in a crooked fashion from shop to shop finding ways to pass his time. He finally got bored of it and began to walk back to the manor. The guards at the gates opened them for him and he sighed. He walked past the hedges and up the stone pathway to the door. He casually opened it and walked to the drawing room. There, he found Elizabeth playing the piano. She was playing a rather intricate piece, her slender hands flying this way and that across the piano keys. Jack cleared his throat to get the young lady's attention.

"Why, Jack. I didn't see you there." She said, turning away from the piano.

"Yer are a great musician luv" he replied.

"Jack, earlier, why did you want to know Lucinda's name?" she asked, packing up her sheet music.

"I jus' foun' her rather attractive. Tha's all" he said simply.

"Well Jack, you cant. She's marrying Commodore Norrington in about a months time" she said. Walking over to him.

"Oh...but, why is Norrington marryin' a maid?" he asked.

"Well, it's a long story. I'll try to explain it as short as possible." Elizabeth began. "Lucinda is on the run from the British government. They believe she killed her mother and father by setting fire to their home in London. However, she is innocent, she was in Manchester during the time of the fire. But, the only way to stay away from the law, is for her to marry someone of the Navy or Government. A stupid rule in my opinion. Anyway, Norrington is marrying her since, in return she shall perform for him certain, well...how shall I put this...services."

Jack was rather taken aback by this explanation. Commodore Norrington was nothing but desperate and alone. He obviously lost-out on not marrying Elizabeth so settled for a woman who was almost and pretty and well-educated as her.

"That stupid a..." Jack began but Elizabeth cut him off.

"I know, but that's the way things are. I'm sorry Jack" she said quietly. She went back to her piano playing and left Jack.

Mr. Sparrow sat down on a chair and listened to Elizabeth play. Why was it Jack always fell for women who were positively unavailable and completely out of bounds. He seemed to have a knack for choosing things that were bad for him. He sighed and sat there for a few moments in silence listening to Elizabeth. The piece she played was full of dramatic highs and equally just as worrying lows. It seemed to match Jacks' Love-life perfectly.

_Authors Notes: Sorry about the rather uneventful chapter. There shall be more action in the next one. Just thought I'd make life a little worse for Jack That's all (joking) oh well PLEASE R&R next chapter will be up soon. _

_Thanks_

_xxx_


	7. Plan of Action

CHAPTER SEVEN.

_Plan of Action. _

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but it's just the way things are" Commodore Norrington stated plainly over a cup of steaming tea. Elizabeth wished him to burn himself or spill it as he said this.

"But, _why_?" Elizabeth whined to James. "I'm sure there has to be another way"

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again. _There is no other way._ We have to get rid of that man before he brings more trouble upon us" He said glaring at Elizabeth over his half-moon glasses.

Of course, the man they were speaking of was Captain Jack Sparrow. James was right, Jack had brought misfortune onto the shores of Port Royale as soon as he had arrived. But, Norringtons' plan of action was too drastic. He intended to send the troublesome Pirate to a new-found colony. Its name was Terra Australis. Apparently the entire colony was made up of convicts. Over the years Englands' jails had gradually got too full. So, a debonair captain by the name of James Cook set off in search of a new island to place this disgusting convicts on, only, much to his surprise when he arrived he found a large number of dark skinned savages lived there.

With them, England brought disease that the native peoples could not fight off, and eventually a large number of them became ill and eventually died of pneumonia or smallpox. The remainder of them were sold as slaves to the white people.

Elizabeth found it utterly appalling the way the British had treated these infidels, like their homeland meant nothing at all. Cook and his fleet of merry ships also brought with them rabbits, foxes and other animals for hunting. Soon, these introduced species took over and destroyed the islands natural wildlife. _And Norrington expected Jack to go to such a desolate land? _

'James. You _can't_' she paused for a moment. 'I've heard stories. Stories of native children starving, young girls being raped and left out to die. You cannot let Jack go to such a place. _I _will not let you, and nor shall my father'

But deep in her heart, Elizabeth knew her father would let James send Jack away. '_It's for the good of Port Royale' _He would say, and no matter how much Elizabeth would plead with him, he would never give in. They couldn't take Jack, they just couldn't.

* * *

The Lady Rose had been thrown off course. They choppy water and high winds made it hard to steer. And to add to the predicament, Ragetti had caught wind of Norringtons plan to send Jack Sparrow to a new colony. None of the crew had heard of the place named _Terra Australis_, nor did they know where it was. They guessed probably somewhere near China.

They had been sailing for over a week now and seemed nowhere near Port Royale. And _now _they just realised that they didn't even have to be at Port Royale but at some other cursed Island. It was all too confusing for Ragettis' liking. He preferred simple courses, straightforward no nonsense ways to get where they desired, not some sudden change of direction half way through their journey.

And now, they in the middle of a _bloody_ storm with no _bloody_ idea where they were. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge wave broke right into Ragettis' face and knocked his precious eye out into the choppy blue below. He swore and retired back to the cabin to fashion him-self a makeshift eye-patch.

* * *

Jack sat on his bed. It had to only be about nine o'clock in the morning. He took of his hat and dropped it on the floor besides him. He was in a solemn mood, Elizabeth had just told him about Norringtons' plan to send him away. That was the last thing he wanted to do. And to think, he had come here to spend time with two of his best friends, he had come to get away from his band of smelly flea-ridden pirates and now, he finds, much to his dismay, he is in fact being followed by smelly flea-ridden pirates.

The Pirate captain looked around the room. Why was it, just when he thought this week was going to work out, that something always has to get in the way? Jack had come here to celebrate the union between two of his best friends and now he was being shipped off to some bloody island he had never even heard of.

He laid back down on his bed, his bare chest shining in the light that came through the curtain-framed window. He suddenly heard the door open and in stepped someone he had seen only a day before. Lucinda the maid walked in, noticing his bare top half she quickly turned around.

'Sorry sir. Forgive me walking in on you like this.' She said turning around and hastily fixing her hair.

'Quite all righ' miss' Jack thought of something whilst throwing his calico shirt back on 'By the way, I must congratulate ya on yer upcomin' marriage ter the good Commodore'

The maid blushed and quickly crossed the room to fix up Jacks' bedsheets. 'Thankyou Mr. Sparrow' she said quietly as she adjusted a crimson pillow. Once she fixed Jacks' bed she quickly walked out, a pile of dirty manchester in her arms.

Jack sighed and sat back down. Satisfied about what he had said to the maid, he slowly raised from the end of the bed and walked down the marble staircase, only to find Elizabeth and Will standing, stiff as boards, at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as Jack stepped of the last white step Elizabeth enveloped him in her arms.

'Jack, they can't take you away' she said through tears. Her eyes were red, obviously from a long time of distraught conversation with Will.

Jack looked over Elizabeths' shoulder and to Will. He too seemed to have tears in his eyes. Jack then stood back from Elizabeth and looked at her pretty face. 'I 'ave to go. I bring too much danger to you an' Will if I stay here. An' besides, there's nothin' I can do 'bout it'

Elizabeth burst into tears and ran back to the library to console herself. Jack walked up to Will and sighed deeply. 'Is there any way we can stop you going?' Will asked.

' 'fraid not Will. It's me own fault. I shouldn' 'ave come 'ere in the firs' place' Jack said, walking back up to his room for some quiet contemplation.

* * *

Governor Swann sat in his study. James had informed him about his plan to rid Port Royale of Jack Sparrow. He thought it was a suitable plan, but couldn't help seeing the face of his daughter in his mind. She had come to him earlier that morning asking for the plan to be dropped. Elizabeths' face had been stricken with tears but Governor Swann had not given in to her. He thought he was being lenient enough letting Jack come to the Port for Will and Elizabeths wedding, when in the end in fact, he didn't even get to go to the ceremony now at all.

Governor Swann smiled to himself. He had just saved Port Royale from severe danger, but at the price of his own daughters happiness.

* * *

Will followed Elizabeth into the Library and tried to console her. 'Jack will be fine. We'll find a way to help him, I promise' he said quietly.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, her cheeks stained with tears 'I know. He's Jack Sparrow, but sometime or other he is going to get caught no matter how great he thinks he is'

Will laughed at Elizabeths comment. 'Look, if something happens to Jack, he will find a way to get in touch with us, I'm sure of it. If he is in real trouble we will find him' Jack kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and rose from his chair. 'I have to see Jack'

* * *

Jack sat up in his room whistling a small tune when he heard a knock at the door. 'Bugger off!' he yelled at the door, throwing a shoe at it.

The door opened despite, Jack's objections. Will walked in slowly picking up Jacks shoe and handing it to him. He sat on the end of the bed with Jack and sighed.

'Jack, I'm so sorry about Norringtons' decisions. But, I can't help but think that you are not shaken by it. I know I would be if I was in your shoes.'

'Believe me mate,' Jack began 'I am bloody shaken by it. Tha's why I came up here to sort me own though's out.' Jack smiled sheepishly at Will. 'But, I've come to the conclusion tha' no matter how much I think about it I can't change anythin', it's jus' the way it is and I 'ave ter get over it'

Will raised an unconvinced eyebrow at Jack. 'Jack, you know as well as I do that this new colony is dangerous. Elizabeth and I have heard stories. You will, without a doubt be either thrown into some dirty prison or sold as a slave, whether you like it or not.'

Jack shuddered at the thought of working for someone else other than himself. He sighed, tears slightly stinging his eyes. He closed them for a moment and looked down. 'I know tha'. But I will find a way out. God knows, if can get off an uninhabited island I can sure get off one with actual people on it.'

Will rolled his eyes at Jack. 'All right captain. I trust you, but if you ever get into any trouble get in touch with us. We will immediately come for you.'

Jack nodded, smiling slightly. He was glad to have such faithful friends. 'Will do mate' he said. 'Now bugger off' he said playfully.

* * *

Elizabeth sat still in the Library, but now playing to piano. Her beloved instrument seemed to take her mind off everything. Her hands flowed freely as she played. She heard footsteps but ignored them. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She started slightly, making her play an ear-piercing chord on the piano. She turned around and met eyes with Will, her own blues ones staring into his hazel. Elizabeth smiled and stood up. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. They walked out of the library and up the marble staircase.

Jack covered his ears with his pillow. The noises from the room next to him were too much to bear. _It's the middle of the day _Jack said to himself _Who does _that _in the middle of the day_.

Will and Elizabeth had been at it for what seemed hours, when in fact it had only been about twenty minutes. Jack groaned in annoyance...it was a groan of the exact opposite of those coming from the room next door. Jack crawled up to the end of his four-poster and bashed his fist on the wall behind the bed.

'SHUTUP!!!' he yelled through the wall. Obviously he had not been heard, the sounds continued to float through the wall.

Jack jumped, annoyed off the bed and stormed out of the room and to the room next door. He opened the door without invitation and burst in. Will and Elizabeth hastily covered themselves with bedsheets and looked highly embarrassed.

'Now, sorry ter disturb yer but some people are trying to 'ave some _quiet_ contemplation if yer don' mind' Jack swaggered out of the door and back into his room, satisfied with his actions. But, seeing Will and Elizabeth made him fume with jealousy. Jack should be the one with a woman, he was the charismatic single pirate, Will was just a clumsy blacksmith. Before Jacks' jealousy got the better of him he sat back down on the end of the bed. The sounds from next door had gone and was replaced by quiet whispers.

* * *

Elizabeth adjusted her corset as she spoke in a hushed whisper 'Shit Will' she said. Will was rather taken aback by her swearing.

'I'm sorry, but I tried. You _seemed _to be enjoying it' he said defending himself.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'No. _You _were fine.' She said breathing in deeply as she tied her corset. 'I meant, why did Jack have to walk in like that?'

Will nodded in understanding, 'Yes. Well, at least he's finally realised he can't have you' he said crossing the room over to Elizabeth to tie her corset up for her.

Elizabeth laughed slightly 'I just feel sorry for him. He's never had a worthwhile relationship...at least no one that we know of. It's just so sad.'

* * *

It was indeed sad Jack thought, as he listened to their conversation. He was nothing more than a pathetic pirate. And now, he was going to be shipped off to some island on the other side of the planet. He didn't want tomorrow, but, he was glad to get away from Elizabeth and Will's amorous behavior, especially in the middle of the day. _Who does that? _Jack thought again. It was so _strange. _

Jack sighed as he took his shirt off his sweaty chest and laid back down onto the bed, the cool breeze from the window, caressing him naked chest pleasantly. Jack sighed and wished it was a woman caressing his chest instead.

* * *

_Authors note: YAY chapter seven done. Now reward me with some of those spiffy reviews. Thanks. BTW Terra Australis is in fact AUSTRALIA. That's what it was called when first founded. (there's a history lesson for ya) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)_

_xxx_


	8. Gone with the Wind

CHAPTER EIGHT.

_Gone with the Wind._

Jack tried to sleep but couldn't. The hot weather, combined with his current circumstances was not the ideal potion for good sleep. The pirate sat up in his bed and rubbed his sore temples. He sighed deeply and looked out the window. The air was still and quiet outside. Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He walked over to the wash basin and scooped some cool water in his hands and splashed it onto his face, the cold liquid running down his forehead and over his closed eyes. The cool water was a welcome change from the hot air lingering in the room. 

The past few days had been indeed troublesome ones. First, with the major misunderstanding with Will and Elizabeth, then Lucinda, Norringtons soon-to-be wife and now being sent off like a criminal to some unknown land. Jack, of course had brought misfortune with him but, he doubted the pirates of the Lady Rose could even do any serious damage to Port Royale, there were hardly enough of them.

* * *

James Norrington sighed as he finished reading his book. He had not been able to sleep so he had since got up, sharpened his sword, written a letter to his father and now was reading. He was looking forward to arresting that good-for-nothing pirate tomorrow. He was mulling over possible ways to do it, the best he had was take the filthy pirate by force, shoot a malevolous glance at Will and escort Jack off the premises.

Norrington had felt a certain jealously towards Will since he had proposed to Elizabeth. Yes, he would take Jack away right in front of Will and Elizabeth, just to spite them.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she got out of bed. The sun had just risen over the horizon and cast a warm glow into her bedroom. She noticed Will was no next to her. He must have gone for a walk. Which reminded her, Jack was going to that horrid island today. Instantly, tears stung Elizabeths brown eyes. She forced them back as she pulled her dressing gown over her shoulders and shivered slightly. The Governors daughter walked over to the door and opened it. She made her way past Jacks empty room and down the cold marble staircase.

The manor was unusually quiet and had an eerie feel to it, one Elizabeth had never felt in the comfort of her own home. She continued to walk when she heard loud voices coming from outside. Elizabeth threw off her dressing gown, leaving only her nightdress on and ran outside, opening to doors.

The scene unfurled only too quickly before Elizabeths' eyes. There was Jack, being held, hands behind his back, by Gillette, Norringtons' right hand man. Will was opposite him, yelling various expletives at Norrington at his men, whom, all of them, stood poker-faced watching the scene play before them. Norrington stepped forward and looked Will in the eyes.

'Sorry. But, your good friend Jack must leave' he said, ice falling on his every word.

Will stepped closer to James, so that their noses were almost touching and smiled sourly in his face. 'He's leaving now. But I swear on my life and his that we _will _get him back' he said, narrowing his eyes with every word.

Elizabeth couldn't take it any more. She ran down the steps and onto the stone pathway and stood besides Will. 'You cannot take him' she said simply. Looking James in the eyes.

'Apologies Miss Swann but I can and I will. And there is nothing you can do about it' Just as Norrington finished his sentence Elizabeth could swear she saw Will's eyes on fire.

The blacksmith glared at the commodore and edged even closer to him now, and before Elizabeth or Jack could stop him, Will punched James straight in the face. The commodore bent over, holding his most likely broken nose, but soon stood up to full height again. And Lunged at Will, but before he could strike, Elizabeth stood infront of Will, she knew James would never hit her, but she was wrong. Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain on the side of her face, she touched where it hurt and gasped, James had slapped her across the face. She would never have thought someone of James' rank would ever hit a woman, she suddenly felt sorry for his fiancee. Elizabeth looked at Jack, tears stinging her eyes.

'Goodbye Jack' she said as she hurried back inside to see the full extent of the damage done to her face.

Jack glared at Norrington. _How dare he hit a woman. _He said to himself. James just glared back. 'Now, if you don't mind,' Norrington said, looking at Will. 'Mr. Sparrow must be off' he said and he and his men escorted Jack to the docks, preparing to take sail off to their destination.

* * *

Elizabeth sat up on her bed, a pack of ice on her face to prevent it from bruising. She sighed deeply. Jack was gone, perhaps not forever, but gone all the same. They had to find a way to get him back. Elizabeth lifted the ice off and touched the side of her face and winced. She didn't think Norrington had just slapped her, jaw-breaking punch. Of course, her jaw hadn't been hit. She still hadn't dare look in the mirror. She placed the ice back on her face when the door opened.

Will stepped in, an apologetic look on his face. He crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Elizabeth. 'He's gone' he said quietly as he lifted the ice off Elizabeths face, she winced as he touched it.

'Ouch.' She said. 'How's it look?' she ignored Wills' comment about Jack. She did not want to talk about that right now.

'Not good' he replied. 'Bruised. Does this hurt?' he said as he gently pressed on it.

'Yes' she said closing her eyes, tears leaking out the sides of her eyelids. She opened them once more and took the ice back to place on her face once more.

'Well. Nothing serious I don't think' he paused 'Just bruised badly, that's all' he said, taking her hand in his. 'Norrington is a jerk. I would never have though he would have done that to you'

'Neither would I' she said quietly.

* * *

Jack shrugged the guards off him as they walked him down to the docks. 'Get off me yer great oaf!' he yelled at the guard who didn't let go.

People stopped and stared as Jack was being escorted through the streets. Women held their children close and muttered various things about good-for-nothing pirates. Jack smiled sweetly at the staring mothers as he passed them.

Finally they reached the _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy. It was one of the biggest ships Jack had ever seen. The ship made him think of his own beloved Pearl. _Did his crew know he was being sent away? _Jack pondered as they shoved him down the wharf. _Would they even care? _Even if he didn't have faith in his crew he had faith in Will and Elizabeth. They would surely find a way to save him...hopefully.

They approached the Dauntless and they threw Jack onto the deck. 'Get in you ruddy pirate' one of the guards said to him.

'Captain Jack Sparrow t' you mate' he said as he staggered onto the deck, he was met by about five guards, all of whom held one-shot rifles in his face. Jack nodded kindly at them and made his way, unescorted downstairs to the brig. He knew he would have to go there eventually, so he may as well go now, rather than having to face another moment with Commodore Norrington.

It was a nice brig. If brigs could ever be nice. It was not dirty, nor smelly, but clean and rather nice. Jack walked into one of the empty cells that were already open. _Bloody Navy _he thought to himself, _can't even lock doors behind themselves. _He sunk down onto the straw ridden floor and sighed, picking up a small pebble off the floor and throwing it back and forth in his hands. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Mr. Joshamee Gibbs strolled through the streets. It had only been one day since he had heard the news about Jack. He had forced his crew to get to Port Royale as soon as possible. He quickened his pace as the silhouette of Swann Manor came into view.

Elizabeth had sent a letter to him in Tortuga on the off chance he may be there. True enough, he and the rest of the crew were enjoying rest time in the colourful town. Gibbs had predicted the remainder of Barbossas' lot to come after Jack, but he hadn't thought they would do it at the time of Elizabeth and Wills' wedding. Joshamee shrugged as he continued to walk, finally he reached the Manor. It was large enough, he could remember when he had journeyed there from England some thirteen years ago now. Elizabeth by his side, singing about Pirates, that very same day he had met the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner.

He walked through the gates and up the ridiculously long pathway. Gibbs nodded at the two guards at the door and they opened them for him. Standing at the base of the staircase was Elizabeth. As he got closer to her he noticed she had a nasty bruise on her face, but decided not to ask. Instead he greeted her warmly.

' 'ello luv' he said kindly, smiling at her, his greying beard shining in the sunlight.

'Hello Mr. Gibbs' Elizabeth replied, surprised habout her injury. She sighed deeply, suddenly turning solemn. 'You've heard about Jack?' she hadn't asked e asked quietly.

'Indeed Miss. I 'ave' he smiled slightly, trying to ease the mood. Elizabeth cautiously smiled back and sighed.

'Shall we have some tea?' she asked, leading Joshamee into the dining room. The table was set for breakfast, but neither of the two felt hungry, Elizabeth motioned her made, Lucinda, over and asked for some chamomile tea.

* * *

Jack sighed as he sat up in his cell. The door was still wide open but he couldn't be bothered to move. He hummed a light tune but stopped after about ten minutes, the same tune could get boring after a while. The pirate longed to be back at Port, they weren't even halfway on the journey. Jack only hoped that Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew would find a way to rescue him before it was too late.

Mr. Sparrow had been living on a staple diet of salted beef and wine. Not the ideal choice of gourmet delights, but it was good enough. But, after a while the food did not taste like anything any more and the drink did not quench his thirst. It was sheer boredom upon the dauntless. No music, no card games, no sprightly dancing under moonlight. This ship lacked all the things the Pearl had. The Black Pearl was _his _ship and he was determined to get back to it no matter what.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti sighed. They were only halfway on their journey and still had no idea where they were going. They only hoped they would beat Jack Sparrow to it. Ragetti still had not been able to find himself his eye, his eye-patch scratched his eye socket until it bled. He rubbed it again, but not without a sharp nudge in the side from Pintel.

Authors note: well thats the end of that chapter (sorry about the ridiculous cliche.) Now PLEASE! review....savvy?


	9. Cearly you've never been to Singapore

CHAPTER NINE

_Clearly you've never been to Singapore. _

Jack awoke with a start as the ship docked. He looked out the small circular window behind him. The port they had stopped at was not where they were supposed to be going. They were in fact in _Singapore. _Jack smiled to himself and laughed. Oh well, at least it was better than where they were supposed to be going. But, before Jack could finish his thoughts in walked a stocky guard. Jack rolled his eyes at the man and sat back in his cell.

'You! Sparrow?' the guard said in a strong voice as he walked up to the front of Jacks cell.

'Aye.' Jack said, seemingly relaxed. He had his hat low over his eyes and his shirt falling over his tanned shoulders.

'We are here' the guard said curtly, turning around, quick to get away from the dangerous pirate.

Jack stood up uneasily in his cell and sighed. Oh well, at least he wasn't going to that horrible Island. Jack lifted his hat so that he could see and swaggered unsteadily out of his cell. The pirate surfaced onto the deck of the ship and walked over to Norrington who was standing surrounded by a mob of his men.

'Commodore' Jack said in acknowledgement as he walked past him towards to front of the boat.

'Hold up there you!' said one of the guards.

Jack turned around slowly and looked at the man. He raised a dark eyebrow and walked once again over to him. As Jack walked to the man, the soldier took out a pair of irons and clapped them around Jacks' wrists. Jack winced slightly at the roughness of the guard. _Strange, _he thought to himself, _They can be bothered to clap me in irons, but not lock me in me cell. _Jack shrugged and obeyed the guards orders. There was no point getting on the wrong side of them when he would probably be near them all for a while.

* * *

Joshamee Gibbs rolled over in his four poster bed. Will and Elizabeth had been kind enough to give him somewhere to stay. Though, Mr. Gibbs didn't feel as comfortable in Swann Manor as he did on the pearl. Gibbs slowly rose from the bed and looked in the mirror in front of him. His grey beard shone in the sun that filtered through the window and his sun-kissed skin made him look in fact older than be was. He ran a hand through his slowly thinning hair and smiled wryly to himself. Today, they were to set off in search of Jack.

The Pearl was waiting at the docks. The crew had to pay three shillings each to keep their identity a secret. Elizabeth and Will were to go with the crew on their journey. In fact, they insisted that they go.

As Joshamee walked out of the room he noticed Elizabeth and Will come out of theirs too. They were fully dressed and were obviously ready to leave as soon as possible. They both smiled at him.

'Good morning Mr. Gibbs' they said in unison. They both laughed at their timing and went on down the stairs. Gibbs followed them, wearing the same clothes he had for so many years.

They all met for breakfast in the dining hall. A wide assortment of fresh fruits had been placed on silver trays for them to sink their teeth into. Elizabeth and Will sat next to each other and Mr. Gibbs sat opposite them, spreading a large parchment map out in front of them. He flattened all the wrinkles out of it and lent over it.

'Now, we have to get _here_...' As he said this he pointed to a small country named _Terra Australis. _Elizabeth and Will nodded. '...and to get there we need to go _this _way.' He traced the simplest possible route with his withered index finger. 'Is that clear?' he asked in a patient tone of voice.

Elizabeth and Will nodded silently and smiled at Mr. Gibbs. They sipped their tea and ate a small amount of breakfast. None of the trio were up to eating they were too apprehensive, but excited about the coming events.

* * *

Mr. Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth finally finished their breakfast with minimal conversation and raised from their seats. They made their way out into the courtyard and down the stone path. Elizabeth nodded at the guards at the wrought-iron gates and proceeded out of them.

In the distance they could see the faint silhouette of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth smiled as she saw it. It brought back fond memories but also troubled ones. It was on that very ship that she had met Captain Jack Sparrow, the very man who saved her, and now it was time for her to return the favor. But, that ship made her remember of Barbossa and his crew, the crew who had forced her into that wretched cave and sliced her palm open, but then, that night she had made her feelings for Will truly known. Elizabeth looked over at her husband-to-be. He had a plain look on his face, no emotion shown at all, but she could tell his mind was full of the same memories as hers was. She squeezed his hand tightly and smiled at him. He, in turn, smiled back as they proceeded onto the dock.

The Pearl was in exactly the same condition as it was one year ago. The crew were going about their daily business, which wasn't much. Some of them were playing cards, others sitting around sharing stories each other had heard hundreds of times. When Mr. Gibbs walked over the ship the whole crew stopped what they were doing and looked at Will and Elizabeth . They all smiled kindly at them, their un-brushed teeth a perfect comparison to Elizabeth and Wills' clean ones.

The first to greet them was Anamaria. She still looked the same, though her long ebony hair was now even longer, almost past her elbows. She still had the same hat and same clothes she had worn last year, with the added effect of a few more pieces of jewellery and trinkets. She smiled kindly and enveloped Elizabeth and Will in a tight hug. She pulled back and inspected them, obviously longing for the same dress Elizabeth wore.

'Well. Nice to see you again.' The woman pirate said kindly. Elizabeth felt sorry for her, being the only woman on board amongst all of those men.

'Nice to see you too' Elizabeth said, smiling at Anamaria. She looked around the ship, hoping they would find Jack soon. She felt, for some reason, that they didn't have much time left.

* * *

Jack was left to freely roam around the streets of Singapore. The mentality of the Navy was that as long as they weren't with Jack he wasn't their problem. The pirate caught a few odd glances as he walked the streets. The British had set up various trading posts in Singapore and were competing with the Dutch in a fierce colonisation race and needed a port of call to house their merchant fleet. Jack had been to Singapore before as a stowaway on one of the merchant vessels about three years previous.

As the captain walked through the dirty streets he noticed poor families fishing in the ocean. It was the only way for them to earn a living. Whilst their parents fished the children played naked in the cold ocean. Jack only wished he could be that carefree, but he didn't really fancy freezing his unmentionables in the cold seawater.

Mr. Sparrow walked through an alleyway and found himself in a small marketplace. People were selling food, gold jewellery, precious stones and various other...shall we say...services. Jack would have, not long ago, taken up one of these enticing offers, but he was now content with his new bachelor status and intended to wait for the right woman to come along.

Jack stopped at a stall and picked up a small dagger. He handed a gold piece to the stall-holder and tucked his purchase in one of his leather boots. He had lost his previous weapon when the Navy had searched him. The pirate needed somewhere to stay overnight. He searched for a small inn or something of that nature. He smiled to himself as he saw a small pub with a sign swinging off the door. It was written in Chinese with a concise english translation below. Since Jacks' Chinese was poor he decided on the English version:

_Hoshikos' Inn._

_Accommodation for one gold-piece per night. _

_Hot soups and Ales._

_Come in and stay a while._

Jack decided to proceed through the door. The inn was warm and inviting, People, both Caucasian and Singaporean sat around tables and drank, talking animatedly to their friends. Jack was lucky to land an English speaking person when he approached the bar. 

' 'ello luv' he said to the woman at the bar. She had her hair in a high black bun and her eyes lined with dark kohl like Jacks'. She smiled kindly at him and obviously recognised him as the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. She wiped her hands on the white apron around her thin waist and looked him up and down.

'Hello' she said kindly. She was well spoken, obviously with a good upbringing.

'Can I get a room?' Jack asked, leaning closer so he could hear her. It was awfully loud in the inn.

'Certainly' she said cheerfully. She handed him a brass key and smiled as it transferred from her hand to his. Jack smiled in return as he took it.

'Thank you kindly.' He said, nodding in gratitude and made his way to the wooden stairs.

Jack made his way up the creaking staircase. It was high and narrow, not a good combination. Finally, after about fifty steps Jack got to the end of the stairs. He stepped out and saw a large row of doors. _Which one? _He thought to himself as he scoured the hall. He looked at his key and noticed on it was engraved a number – 12 - Jack smiled, twelve was right in front of him. He slid the key into its hole and turned it. They key was a bit stiff at first but soon loosened, letting him open the door.

He revealed to his eyes a fairly mid-sized room. It contained the basics, a bed, dressing table, and a small wash basin on the right wall. The walls were painted in a hideous green colour and the bedsheets were yellow, probably once white. The room smelt of urine and dust, a strange and questionable smell for a room. Jack shrugged and ignored the displeasing scent. He threw his effects and hat on the floor at the base of the bed and sat on it, the springs stuck hard into him and some were coming out of the mattress. Jack fell backwards on the uncomfortable bed and closed his eyes, wishing he were back with his Pearl and the crew.

* * *

The crew aboard the Black Pearl were glad to have some new blood on board, if you could call Will and Elizabeth _New Blood. _Mr. Gibbs, they found out, had a wonderful musical talent. He had picked up a set of panpipes on his recent trip to Asia. He played them superbly and the rest of the crew danced along with them, Elizabeth and Anamaria singing along to Joshamees' tune.

But, one person who was not enjoying himself was Will Turner. He sat, sullen faced, watching the rest of the crew enjoy themselves. Will was picking dirt out from under his fingernails. He was deeply worried for Jack, what if they had killed him. The blacksmith had an awful feeling they were not heading to the right place, but they should be sailing to another destination.

As the evening wound down Elizabeth approached Will and took his hand.

'Are you all right?' she asked in a tone of deep concern.

'Yes, I'm fine' he said dully and led her to where they were to sleep. The room was nice, comfortable. It had two hammocks suspended on hooks to the roof. Will hadn't slept on his own for a while, but he would have to get used to it. This journey was going to be a long one.

'If you say so' Elizabeth said as she slipped into her nightdress. It was the only thing she had brought with her other than herself. She let it fall past her waist as she agilely jumped up into her hessian hammock. Will followed suit by taking off his shirt and climbing into his own.

'I'm worried, Will' Elizabeth said quietly as she turned to face him on the wall opposite her. She untied her hair and let it fall in front of her face.

'As am I' Will said tiredly.

The couple continued to talk for some time, before slowly drifting off to sleep. Their sleep was sound, but troubled by thoughts of the fate of Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack had since eaten and drank. He had resumed his same position on the frighteningly uncomfortable bed and tried to sleep, but was worried about his crew, the Pearl and Elizabeth and Will. He wished to go back to the way things were before, before he had gone to Port Royale. He wished he was back to the old times. Happy. With his crew. Carefree, like the children he had seen before. And now, he had his own life and the life of others hanging precariously in the balance.

The pirate sighed and slipped slowly but surely into a light and troubled sleep.


	10. Faye

_CHAPTER TEN._

_Faye._

Elizabeth rolled over in her hammock, almost falling out. She quickly gripped the side of it to stop herself breaking her neck. Will had since got up about two hours ago. It had to only be about eight in the morning, yet her fiancee was already awake. Elizabeth could tell he was worried, even more so than her. Elizabeth nimbly jumped out of the canvas bed and onto the hard floorboards, hurting the soles of her feet. She winced slightly and crossed the room to Wills' side. She looked out the window and saw it was gloomy weather. The Governors daughter took her fiancées jacket and wrapped it tightly around her waist and walked out into the cool morning air. The breeze whipped her hair back behind her ears as she walked against it. She spotted Will talking to Gibbs by the mast. He was leant up against it casually and Joshamee was sitting on a small wooden crate below him.

Elizabeth walked closer to them and smiled kindly at Will. He returned her gesture, as did Mr. Gibbs. She walked closer to them and they seemed to quickly stop talking and change to a seemingly lighter subject. Whatever they were talking about they didn't want Elizabeth to know.

'Good Morning' she said kissing Will on the cheek and she got closer to him. She smiled at Mr. Gibbs and looked out onto the clear blue water.

'Morning' the two men said in unison. They kept looking at each other as if they were hiding something. Elizabeth watched them as they exchanged worried glances between them.

'All right. What is it?' she asked. She crossed her arms over the jacket she wore and looked Joshamee in the eyes. She didn't waver for a second. Whatever it was they were hiding she wanted to know.

'Nothing Miss. Swann' Joshamee said in a tone of fake reassurance. Elizabeth left it there. If it were that important they probably would have told her in a second.

* * *

Jack awoke late that morning. Well, as late as you could wake in a noisy inn. He had been woken many times last night by midnight musings in the rooms on either side of him. He had hardly slept, so he took full advantage of the rather quiet mornings. Jack had decided today to take a stroll around Singapore to get reacquainted with one of his favourite cities. 

The Pirate rose from his bed and reached for his affects. You could never be sure whom you would run into on the streets of Singapore. Jack placed his pistol in its holster and sheathed his sword. The Captain walked out of the stuffy room and down the stairs. People were already drinking themselves stupid. Once Jack would have joined them in their happy drinking games, but not now. Now he was taking himself more seriously.

Jack walked out of noisy inn and into the streets. They were rather quiet considering the time of day. There were a few families shopping in the markets. Jack walked through the marketplace. Watching people. He had his eyes glued to a stall selling swords. He kept walking, his eyes on a perfectly made weapon when he bumped into someone. Jack snapped out of his trance and looked to the ground in front of him.

On the ground lay a woman. She had her eyes open but was trying with difficulty to sit up. Jack looked down at her and noticed her almost faint back to the ground, eyes closed. He immediately knelt down besides her and held her head to stop her hitting it on the hard unforgiving floor. Suddenly she opened her eyes again. In one swift movement she fetched a dagger out of her pocket and held it in Jacks slightly startled face.

'Who are you?!' she demanded. Now, holding the dagger to his throat. Jack sighed and pushed the knife back at her and looked the woman in the eyes.

'Captain Jack Sparrow.' He paused looking at her once again. 'An' you m'dear are highly strung' the pirate said smoothly as he got up. He held out his hand for her to take. But, instead she rose without assistance. 'Who are you?' Jack asked kindly.

'Faye Burrows' she said. She spoke with an Irish accent. Her black hair didn't suit her voice and her blue eyes glinted malevolently at him. She dusted her hands off on her slightly torn dress. Faye placed her dagger back into her pocket and looked Jack up and down. He could tell she was wondering where he was from. And, sure enough, she was. 'Where are you from?' she asked, looking at the strange decorations in his braided hair.

'All over' Jack said. 'Just came from Port Royale actually. Visiting friends there.' Jack could tell Faye wasn't convinced, but he wouldn't be either. Jack didn't really look like the kind of person to have friends in the prestigious Port Royale.

Faye nodded. She found this pirate strange. Stranger than any she had ever seen. She had seen him before, just didn't know where, probably in a book or something. After all everyone had heard of Captain Jack Sparrow. Suddenly, without warning Faye began to sway on her feet. Before she could hit the ground Jack caught her. He lifted her up, one arm supporting her neck, the other, under her legs. Jack carried her, when he noticed the back of her head was bleeding. When she fell she must've hit it rather hard.

Jack made his way back to the inn. He intended to take her up to his room and fix her up. He continued to walk until he came to his destination. On his way he didn't get a second glance. It was a common occurrence to see men carrying unconscious women in this part of Singapore.

Jack walked into the inn without any acknowledgement. He went to the bar, Faye in his arms, and looked at the bartender. 'Can I get some col' water?' Jack said rather smoothly considering he had an unconscious woman resting in his grasp.

'Sure Mate' the bartender said. He poured some rather questionable looking water into an even more questionable glass and handed it to Jack. The pirate took it with some difficulty and proceeded up the creaking stairs.

Once in his room Jack layed the woman on his bed. He turned Faye on her side and inspected her head. Jack ripped a piece of his shirtsleeve off and dipped it into the water he had got from the bar. He tried to clean it up, but the dirty water did nothing. Then, he had an idea. Leaving Faye on the bed, he crossed the room to the dressing table. Jack picked up a dusty flask of rum off the table and took it back to the bed. Jack poured some of the alcohol on his cloth and carefully dabbed it on the wound. Immediately Faye sat up. She looked at Jack, not knowing where she was. The woman glared daringly at him.

'What the hell are you doing?' she asked, sitting up on Jacks bed. She looked at the pirate with some serious suspicion.

'Look, before yer jump ter conclusions I'm jus' cleanin' yer up that's all' he said truthfully. He didn't think she would believe it. But, he was wrong. Faye lay back down without protest and let Jack fix her up.

The pirate proceeded to clean her when he noticed a series of scars running down her neck. He rolled her onto her back slowly and undid her corset. He had to investigate these strange marks. Once open he took the corset off her and placed it to the side of the bed. He proceeded to roll her onto her stomach and looked down her back. True enough there were many red, purple and blue bruises running down her body. But, they weren't just bruises. This girl had been tortured. There were marks of all sorts. Marks from whips, from hands, from feet, and many more unimaginable themes of human pain and suffering. Jack gasped at this. The pirate thought he had many scars but looking at this young woman he realized she had many more.

* * *

The morning came and Faye woke with a start. She realized she was still in the pirates' room, when she noticed her corset was off. She quickly covered herself with the bed sheets and looked around the room. The first thought was that the pirate had taken advantage of her, but then she remembered how reassuringly he had told her he wasn't doing anything of the sort. She stood up out of the bed and tied her corset back up, when she noticed a note beside her, written in spidery handwriting. 

_Faye, _

_Don't worry, nothing happened._

_-Jack._

She smiled slightly as she picked up the note. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. 'Come in' she said as she finished fixing her corset. As she turned around to face the door she noticed another familiar face.

' 'Ello luv' Jack said as he walked in the door. He set down two cups of tea on the bedside table and looked at her. 'Went and bought us some tea. 'Tis no good at this place so I made it meself'

Faye smiled at the pirate as he walked in, 'Thank you Jack' she said, picking up a cup of hot tea and sitting back down. Jack sat across from her. 'Look, about last night, I just want to say....'

But, before she could finish, Jack cut in. ' Don' mention it luv. Just doin' a good deed that's all' He said kindly as he sipped his tea. He brushed a stray braid out of his face and slipped off his boots. 'So, did yer get me note?' he asked, placing his shoes on the dusty floor.

'Yes.' Faye said with a small laugh. 'Thanks for that by the way. Most people wouldn't have bothered.'

'Well, I'm not like most people.' He paused. 'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.' The pirate gave a wry smile at her and then went back to his tea.

'I think I can agree with that' Faye said, she too going back to her hot beverage.

Jack looked at her and smiled once more. He finished his tea and went to the other side of the room and picked up his rum flask. 'Rum?' he asked Faye.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti looked out onto the wide ocean. They had since been thrown off course. They found that Jack Sparrow had been sent to Singapore instead of their original destination. So, they had decided to give up on their expedition until they knew exactly where that cursed pirate was. 

The two men looked at each other and then to their crew. There were only about five of them, so they probably didn't stand a chance against any fellow pirate ships.

* * *

Will sighed as he looked out onto the water. The weather had got worse since that morning and he could see a storm rolling in beyond the horizon. He didn't look forward to sailing in such heavy rain. He had done it once before with Jack and he found it a most disagreeable experience. 

As Will looked around the ship he noticed Elizabeth approaching him. He smiled and waited for her to speak. And, sure enough she did.

'What were you and Mr. Gibbs speaking about earlier?' she asked, leaning against the mast, arms crossed over her chest.

'Oh,' Will said rather nervously 'N-nothing. Nothing at all.' Will smiled reassuringly at his fiancée and watched as the storm slowly rolled in towards them.

Of course, Elizabeth didn't buy a word of this stuttered sentence. She looked at Will, an eyebrow raised, but once again decided to leave it there. She would find out soon enough, she would make sure of it.

* * *

'So, anyway.' Jack said laying on his bed. 'I was stuck on this bloody island with this woman I 'ardly knew. Then, she came up with some outlandish idea and burnt all the rum! At first I called 'er stupid but then, the royal navy came ter rescue us. And then we were on the Dauntless, me, bein' tied up and Elizabeth acceptin' the Commodores proposal!' 

Faye sat, transfixed with the Captains story. They had been talking for hours. Faye, telling him of her home. Jack, sharing stories of his run-in with Elizabeth and Will. 'Wow. That's amazing Jack.' Faye said, lying on the bed, watching Jacks' every move.

Jack smiled then looked out the window. The sun was slowly going down in the Singapore streets. People were gradually packing up their stalls in the marketplace and families were settling down the bed. However, Jack felt he could speak with Faye until tomorrow.

'God. It's gettin' late' Jack said still watching the window. He turned back to Faye who had since taken her raven hair out. Jack looked at her eyes. They seemed to light up whenever he spoke, as if she was hanging on his every word.

'Does it matter?' Faye asked. She smiled at him kindly. 'I swear Jack, I could talk to you for hours.'

'Well,' Jack began. 'Why don't yer tell me 'bout you. I've been going on about meself forever.' This was true, Jack was sick of telling her of himself and his adventures. He wanted to learn more about Faye and where she came from.

'Hmmm...' she began in contemplation. 'Where shall I begin...' Faye thought for a moment before launching into speech. 'I was born in Ireland. Daughter of a farmer and housewife. It was just my parents and I in a small country shack in Belfast. I was an only child, until when my parents died. I didn't know why or how. All I knew was that I was fourteen and alone. I had nowhere to go. So, I stowed away on a passing ship and it led me here. I have been here for twenty years.'

As Jack took in the information this woman gave him. He was astounded by the vigilance and strength of this woman. Her parents died so she got away from the country that had so many memories of them. But then he remembered the marks on her back.

'If yer don't mind me askin',' Jack began. 'When I was cleanin' yer up I noticed some well... bruises and scars. What were they from?' Jack hoped he didn't sound like he was prying into her business.

'Oh. Those...' Faye seemed to fall silent for a moment. She looked out the window and sighed, thinking of a pleasing explanation for those marks running down her back. 'Well, when I first came here I was sold...or rather sold myself as a slave for an upper-class family. It was the only way to earn money, the only way to survive. But, with the money came complications. When I didn't finish my duties on time or to standard they would...beat me' Faye fell silent. Jack could tell she was thinking back to the times she spoke of. 'I would get beaten at least four times a week, often for one or two hours on end.'

Jack gasped and looked at Faye. Before he could finish she cut in again. 'But, not just beating. They would lock me in cages, hit me with whips, once or twice they knocked me out and left me down in the wine cellar.'

The pirate was rather taken aback. He could see tears forming in Fayes' blue eyes as she recounted the events. Jack sighed. 'I'm sorry luv' he said, a true tone of sorrow lacing his words. 'I truly am'

'That's all right. You don't have to be sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have come to Singapore in the first place' Faye sighed and looked out the curtained window, something she had been doing many times this evening. 'Which reminds me, I'd better go, they'll be expecting me back. I'm already late as it is' Faye got up to leave but Jack spoke as she reached the door.

'Don't leave. It's dark out there anyway, you could get mugged or somethin'.' Jack truly didn't want Faye to leave, he could talk for so much more.

Faye came back to the bed and sat on it. 'And where do you suppose I sleep?' she asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

'I'll sleep on the floor luv. I'm used ter it. You 'ave the bed' Jack said as he pulled his coat on for some extra warmth. He lay on the floor, looking rather comfortable and relaxed considering the hard floorboards.

'Are you sure? I mean, it's awfully uncomfortable down there' Faye said watching Jack settle himself on the floor. She looked down at him with come mild concern in her light voice.

'_Yes_. I'm sure. Don't worry.' The pirate took his hat off and threw it across the room, landing on the dressing table and looking at Faye.

'Well, if you insist. But, I will be in serious strife tomorrow morning. And for every time I get hurt you will suffer tenfold.' Jack could tell Faye was joking but her voice seemed to have an underlying layer of seriousness to it.

'I 'ave an idea...' Jack began, resting him head on his hands. 'How 'bout you jus' never go back. I mean they would never find you here.'

'I don't know, Jack. I mean they would probably not find me, but if they did I would be dead...literally.' Faye was now lying on the bed, her head on the yellow pillow.

Jack sighed. 'If they find ya they'll 'ave ter kill me first' Jack said, smiling slightly at her as he readjusted his legs to a more comfortable position.

Faye laughed. This man was unlike any she had ever met. He was smart, yet strange. He was funny yet serious. This pirate was everything. Everything a pirate should be. She smiled kindly at him and closed her eyes. 'If you say so Mr. Sparrow'

* * *

Faye awoke in the middle of the night. Jacks' soft snores filled the room with a comforting noise. She had only been asleep for a few hours but couldn't sleep anymore. She never slept well at night. Probably because she was constantly on call for any commands the family she worked for had. Faye was an extremely light sleeper, as if she was always aware of her surroundings, even the slightest noise would wake her. 

Faye looked at Jack. She couldn't see him, just a faint outline of the Captains body. Deciding it was the only way to get some descent sleep she slowly crept off her bed and into the arms of the pirate. She felt, for some reason, safe and secure. And, slowly but surely she drifted off into a sound and steady sleep.

(_A/N: sorry for taking impossibly long to update. My computer landed a virus and we had to take it to get fixed. Once again SO SORRY. Please R&R)_


	11. Oh, to Love a Pirate!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_Oh, to Love a Pirate! _

Jack in a jubilous mood this morning. He had sprung out of bed with the youth and vigor of a ten year old. Jack had no idea why he was so happy. All he knew was that it was wonderful and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Faye was still sleeping on the hard wooden floor, ignoring countless attempts of Jacks to move her. She had just rolled over and told him to leave her to sleep. So, he did.

The pirate didn't know what he was going to do with himself today. Probably just walk around as he had every other day of the week. Though, today had such beautiful weather one couldn't help but want to be outside. Perhaps he would seek out somewhere to swim and practice his infamous _Swan Dive._ The last time he had done it he was stuck on the cursed island with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth. Where were they? Were they still at Port Royale going ahead with their nuptials or had they done as promised and set off in search of him? So many questions, and so few answers. Jack longed to see his friends again. He missed them terribly, he only hoped they would come soon. As much as he loved Faye's company, he only wished his two friends were there to share it with him.

Suddenly Jack heard Faye stir. She opened her eyes and looked at him. The woman smiled and raised herself from the floor.

'Good Morning' she said brightly.

'Yes 'tis' Jack replied. He sat back down on the barely used bed and placed his leather boots onto his feet.

Faye stood up and crossed the room to the wash basin and poured some water into it. She wet her face to wake up and looked at the man who shared the room.

'What are you doing today?' she asked as she walked to his side of the room. Faye tied her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and smiled.

'Was goin' ter go swimmin' Jack replied 'Such nice weather t'day'

'Mind if I join you?' she asked, smiling. But, then a sudden thought seemed to cross her tired mind. 'On second thought, master wouldn't be too happy if I came home soaking wet'

Jack sighed. He had to meet this _Master _and set him straight. He seemed a rather shady character the more he heard about him. If Jack ever met him he would inflict unimaginable pain onto him.

'Faye. When are you jus' goin' ter give up on him? You will never please 'em no matter what you do.'

_Jack had a point_, Faye thought, _she would never please them_. Their standards seemed to get higher everyday. It was as if they didn't want to be pleased at all.

'I would but I _can't_' Faye replied solemnly, eyes downcast to the motley floor. 'I would love more than anything to be free of them.'

By now Jack was frustrated by the procrastination's of this woman. 'The jus' _go. _Who cares about 'em?'

'And where am I to go?' Faye asked. She would give anything to get away. She only wished her parents were still alive.

'Stay with me.' He paused 'Tell me one thing. Do they like pirates?'

'Well. No, they are absolutely petrified of them.' Faye said 'Why?'

'Well, they won't come near me then. Just stay' Jack smiled wryly and flicked a beaded braid out of his eyes. 'Besides, you'll never be good enough for 'em. But, there is one person you're good enough for'

'And who is that Captain Sparrow?' Faye asked, a slight lilt in her voice. She raised an inquiring eyebrow at Jack and smiled.

'Me.'

The storm rolled in slowly. Elizabeth had been sent back to bed by Will. He said she shouldn't be out in the cold rain. Elizabeth tended to agree. But, she was also petrified of storms. Another clap of thunder sounded and Elizabeth jumped slightly. She buried her face into a pillow to silence the noise.

Another clap of thunder infiltrated its way into Elizabeths eardrums. But, with that sound came another loud noise, soon followed by a splash of water. Elizabeth immediately realised something was wrong and raced to the door. She quickly opened it and sprinted onto the deck. A horrible sight unfolding before her eyes.

Another ship, not remotely like theirs, had its canons bared ready to fire. And sure enough they did. Another loud 'BANG' and Elizabeth immediately went to the floor. As she stood up she was greeted by Will's face.

'What the hell are you doing out here?' he yelled, grabbing Elizabeth sharply by the arm. He escorted her back to her cabin.

'I-I heard something.' Elizabeth stammered.

She stepped back into the room unwillingly and gave Will and slightly questioning look.

'What's going on?' she asked with a lilt in her voice.

'Pirates. The remainder of Barbossa's crew have found us' Will replied hastily. 'Stay in here. I don't want you to get hurt.'

Elizabeth just stood there, not ready to budge. She had faced the pirates before she wasn't about to let them get the better of her and the crew again. 'I'm going!' Elizabeth yelled. She pushed past Will.

The Governors daughter found a one-shot rifle a small pile of ammunition conveniently on the floor below her feet. She picked up the weapon and bullets. Elizabeth cocked it, ready to fire.

The crew were holding off Barbossa's gang as well as they could. There hadn't been many serious injuries as of yet. And, Elizabeth hoped for it to stay that way. She slung the rifle over her shoulder and ran to Anamaria. She was looking frantic, sword in hand and gun in holster.

'Go back!' the woman yelled at Elizabeth as she tried to parry off another pirate. 'Will doesn't want you here'

'I don't care what bloody Will wants' Elizabeth said, surprised at her own speech. 'I'm staying and nothing is going to change that!'

'Fine. Well if it gets too much then go back. Promise me this.'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Anamaria and stood, waiting for something. Why was it everyone wanted her to stay out of it? Why? Just because she was born into privilege it did not mean she was less capable of fending off pirates. She had proved that last year. But, no they still thought of her as the poor little rich girl. Elizabeth sighed and turned around. But, was quickly greeted by a sickeningly familiar face.

' 'Ello Poppet' Pintel said, grabbing Elizabeth by her long auburn hair. 'Long time no see eh?'

Elizabeth did something she never though she could or would do. She spat. Spat square in the pirates face. He lost eye-contact with her and she immediately ran for it. But, her long nightdress made her trip. She landed on something. Something hard. Not bothering to investigate, she immediately got to her feet. She continued to run, having no idea where she was going until she heard a scream. A scream of pain. She turned around quickly, her hair whipping herself in the nose.

Will was lying on the ground, a dagger in his right leg. Koehler, one of Barbossas miscreants was standing over her fiancée, a sword to his gullet. Will was struggling to stand and before she knew it Elizabeths feet and guided her towards the pirate. The Governors daughter quickly pulled the dagger out of Wills' limb and in one swift movement plunged it into Koehler's chest. Will just stared. His pain had subsided and was now replaced by shock from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knelt down besides Will and ripped a sleeve off her dress. She quickly tied it tightly around Will's wound and yelled for help.

'It's going to be fine' She said, kissing Will on the cheek. 'Fine'

Will's grip tightened around Elizabeth's hand, almost turning his fiancées fingers blue. Immediately Joshamee came running to the couple. He looked at Elizabeth frantically and she returned the same look.

'Take him downstairs. I'll be there soon' Elizabeth said, looking Joshamee in his grey eyes.

Mr. Gibbs obliged and lifted Will with some difficulty and took him below-deck. Elizabeth watched him go. But, her reverie was broken by a sharp pain in her head again. She turned around to face Ragetti. He now only had one eye and an eye-patch. He was holding her by the hair and proceeded to drag her off.

'HELP!!' Elizabeth yelled as she was pulled away. 'ANYONE?'

But, no one heard her frantic screams for assistance. They were all too busy with their own problems. Elizabeth continued to attempt to wretch her way of the deadly pirates grasp. He lead her into the brig and threw her onto the hard straw-ridden floor.

'Where's Jack?' the pirate asked gruffly. He somehow looked more dangerous than he had last year. Elizabeth wondered how he had survived the Navy's resistance.

'I don't know' Elizabeth said, as calmly as she could. Which, she realised, didn't sound very calm at all.

'Sure yer don'' the pirate said coming closer to Elizabeth. 'Listen, girl. Tell me where 'e is and I'll leave yer alone.'

'I-don't-know' Elizabeth stated succinctly. She shot a deadly stare at Ragetti hoping it would intimidate him somewhat. It didn't.

Ragetti came closer once again and stared at the girl. 'We know you know where he is' Ragetti stated plainly. And, in one quick motion he slapped Elizabeth across her fair face.

The Governors daughter cowered slightly, tears stinging her eyes. She touched where he had slapped her and winced at how painful it actually was. Her bloodshot eyes looked up at Ragetti and stared.

'I-don't-know!' she yelled, her voice muffled by tears. She held them back. 'The Navy sent him away. Believe me'

'I know that part. But, where did they send him?' The pirate was now holding a golden dagger to his victims throat. Elizabeth swallowed and looked back.

'I-DON'T-KNOW!' she yelled as loud as she could. Perhaps she could get some attention. Alas, it failed. No-one came and obviously no one intended to.

Finally Elizabeth was put out of her misery by a final slap in the face. She fell to the hard ground, hitting her head on a sharp stone. She slowly drifted into unconsciousness perhaps not to return.

Jack smiled as they sun caressed his bare chest. The hot sand was comforting between his toes. Faye was in the water showing Jack some highly skilled swimming acrobatics. The pirate had taught her his _Swan Dive_ and she had pulled it off perfectly.

Jack laughed at his companion as she surfaced from the water and threw a towel around herself. She landed next to Jack on the sand and smiled, lying on her stomach.

'Well, Mr. Sparrow, you certainly know how to show a woman a good time' she said. Faye began to draw designs in the sand with her index finger and looked up at Jack.

'Well, thank you Miss.' Jack said courtly and bowed his head in a Victorian style greeting.

'I've made a decision' Faye said.

Jack looked strangely at the woman. _Okay, random comment of the day, _He thought to himself. 'A decision about what?' he asked.

'About going back' she stated simply. She continued to draw in the sand. She had drawn a bird flying over a sunset - Jacks ensign.

'And…' Jack prompted watching her draw. He smiled as he realised what it was.

'I'm not going back. And I have you to thank' Faye smiled at him.

Immediately Jack picked her up and swung her around. 'That's fantastic!' he said as he ran into the water. He dropped the woman in and dived in himself. 'Best news t'day'

Faye splashed him with some salty water, smudging his kohl-lined eyes and smiled. 'So I gather you're glad?'

'Ne'er better!' Jack exclaimed.

For hours they talked on the warm sand. Jack had not yet realised but finally it came all too clear. _He was falling in love. _For once in his life he didn't feel like a pirate. He felt normal. Complete.

Finally the sun began to go down but they stayed. The beach was beautiful at this time of night. The sound of waves crashing on the rocks sent the duo off into a comfortable sleep.

But, instead of sleep Jack thought. He though of his childhood. Something he never thought of. The more he tried to remember the more he forgot. His most vivid memory was that of his father, Emmett Sparrow. From what Jack remembered of his father they could pass as identical twins. His only memory of his father was when he had first taught him to handle a sword. They had spent almost a whole day mastering the basics of swordplay. But, his father had died shortly after. Leaving a fourteen-year-old Jack Sparrow to roam Tortuga alone.

Jack had never known his mother. He didn't have much of a desire to either. In his opinion, a woman who would abandon her own son was not much of a woman. His father had said Jack got his determined streak from his mother, something he was actually thankful for.

The sun rose slowly over the blurred horizon and greeted Jack with a smile. The Captain sat up unsteadily and found Faye asleep beside him, her black hair fanned out behind her. Jack smiled as he watched her sleep. It was strange how the simplest of things seemed to give him pleasure.

Jack hummed a soft tune and stood up from his sandy seat. The pirate began to walk, not really sure where he was going. But, now, whilst Faye was asleep, seemed like the ideal time for some quiet contemplation.

As he walked Jack thought of his time in Port Royale and his feelings for Elizabeth. True, he would jump at the chance to have her. But, he knew that day would never come. Besides, he had Faye. Whether she shared his feelings or not Faye was all he needed. In fact, at the moment, she was all the lonesome pirate had.

Will. How he missed the man. They had formed an immensely strong friendship over the almost two years they had known each other. Will and stayed with Jack through thick and thin and vise-versa.

The future. What would the future bring him? Would he ever have someone? A family? An actual life off the wide seas of the Caribbean? But, the more he thought about it the less Jack could imagine leaving the pearl and his crew, they were his whole life. Jack couldn't even remember how he had met them or even when he had. All he knew was that they were the ones who made him who he was and no-one or nothing was going to change that.

Finally Jack decided to stop walking. He found a large set of rocks and sat on one of them, peering into a rock pool. Starfish, anemones and crabs scuttled around miniature ecosystem. For once in his life Jack realised how insignificant life was. In the scheme of things he was just one person in a world of so many. He may as well be a grain of golden sand on the beach he strode across. All his life Jack had tried to be significant and noticed. Sure, he was one of the most famous pirates in the Caribbean but what about the rest of the world? He still had a whole ocean to explore. New people to meet, new treasure to be found. Now, more than ever Jack was determined to get off his behind and become something.

And so he did.

The captain walked back to where he had left Faye and found her sitting up watching the young children jump waves. When she saw Jack she stood up, her sarong waving in the cool ocean breeze.

'Come away with me' Jack said plainly as he walked closer.

'Come away with you where?' Faye asked quizzically. She raised a dark eyebrow at the pirate and sat back down.

'I have no idea. Anywhere. I've realised I still 'ave a whole world ter explore, a whole new group o' people ter meet.'

Faye smiled at the pirate. 'We'll see Captain Sparrow. We'll see'

For once in her life Elizabeth was helpless. Still unconscious she lay on the dirty floor. No-one knew what went through her mind and no-one would. Unconscious people didn't tend to sit up and burst in speech. Instead, a shadowed figuire walked into the cell she was in and picked her up.

The man inspected her and decided to take her back to his ship. The figuire peered down at the woman and sighed. Once again he was the one who did all the work. It was his job to pick up the dead or unconscious bodies and take them back to the ship, where, he and his crew would strip them and take any precious belongings.

The man noticed she was still lightly breathing but ignored it. She would be dead soon anyway, he thought to himself. This young woman was engaged. He could tell by the stately ring on her finger, which he quickly pocketed. Engaged to that filthy blacksmith Will Turner. The man shuddered as he thought of his name. William Turner was the son of the infamous Bill 'Bootstrap' Turner, the same man who had launched this whole mess upon them.

The man slowly surfaced onto the deck, unnoticed by those still fighting and took the unconscious Elizabeth back to his boat. Immediately he was greeted by Pintel and Ragetti.

'Well look who it is!' Ragetti exclaimed excitedly. Obviously he knew the woman. 'Put 'er over 'ere, Twigg'

Twigg obliged and placed the incoherent woman on the deck. The whole crew gravitated towards her and began inspecting her for jewellery and the like. But, alas, they failed.

'She's got nothin'!' Pintel said, feeling slightly cheated. Afterall he was the one who had made her unconscious in the first place.

'Well jus' throw her in the brig. She's not dead yet' Jacoby said harshly. 'Unless…'

'Unless what?' Ragetti piped up.

'…Unless we throw her overboard.' Jacoby continued, a sinister tone lacing his words. 'That'd kill 'er for sure'

The rest of the crew began to chatter excitedly but were soon stopped by Pintel. 'No! This woman has importan' information fer us. We can' just loose her ter Davey Jones Locker'

' 'es right lads. With this woman we can finally fin' Jack Sparrow' Ragetti said, supporting his friend.

'Well, lock 'er in the brig then. Fetch some water, we'll wake 'er up tomorrow' Jacoby commanded as the crew went to their various duties.

This was going to be good. Very good. They were one step closer to finding Sparrow. But, what they didn't know was that the woman had no idea where Jack was. But, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

As Elizabeth lay on the straw-ridden floor she was unaware of the events soon to follow.

Will awoke with a start, salty sweat stinging his cracked lips. He immediately stood up but found it too painful. Then, he remembered. _Elizabeth. _Where was Elizabeth? Will swore loudly and slowly limped towards the door. He found Joshamee sitting under the mast.

'Where's Elizabeth?' Will asked frantically.

Joshamee stood up and walked slowly over to Will a sullen expression painted across his aging face.

'They took her. We've looked all over. She's gone, Will. I'm sorry' Mr. Gibbs looked down and then looked back at Will, but he wasn't there. Joshamee sighed and sat back down.

Will sat on the bed, his head in his hands. How could he let this happen? It was all his fault. He shouldn't have let Elizabeth out in the first place. Will punched the wall but cursed when a splinter infiltrated its way into his rough hands.

'Dammit Will.' He said to himself. 'How could you be so stupid?'

_It's not your fault _a small voice said in the back of his mind.

'It bloody well is my fault!' Will yelled at himself.

Realising there was no-one there he stopped and sat back down, burying his head in a pillow, thinking of Elizabeth. His shoulders shook as tears exited his eyes and onto the pillow in front of him.

Faye smiled as they walked through the streets. She still hadn't answered Jack, but she knew what her answer would be. She looked at Jack who in turn looked at her. They both smiled at each other. It was wonderful how they could communicate without words. Perfect.

_Oh, to love a pirate! _Faye thought to herself as she walked with Jack through the marketplace

_A/N: sorry for taking ages to update. BUT! It's done. yayness. Plz R&R. thanks._


	12. Lost for Words

CHAPTER TWELVE

_Lost For Words. _

For once in his life Jack felt he had made a mistake. What if going away with Faye was the wrong thing to do? What if she didn't even _want _to go away with him? After all, he had gone to hell and back to get his ship. Why should he throw it all away for some woman? Of course Faye wasn't just some woman; she was perfect. Suddenly the pirate realised he had only known Faye for about three days give or take a few and already he was doing something completely irrational. Besides, how did he even know if she thought of him the same way he did her. For all Jack knew she could just regard him as a good friend. Since when did the minds of women become so complex?

Giving up on his irritating thoughts, Jack crossed to the window looking down on the streets. Faye was not with him this morning; she thought it best that she go back to work to _keep up appearances _until she decided to leave. Jack thought this wise too, though he hated to admit it. As much as he tried, the pirate could not picture Faye working for someone else. He could not (and did not want to) imagine Faye getting abused by someone. She was too strong willed a person to let someone just push her around like that. But then again there may be a different side to Faye Jack did not know of. Perhaps deep down she was shy and retiring. Perhaps she did submit easily to those in positions of power.

Jack had no idea what he was going to do with himself today. It was a terrible feeling, Jack decided, to have nothing to do with oneself. Therein lied the one downside of not having the Pearl. On the Pearl, Jack always had something to do, always something to keep him occupied. But now he stood, looking down on the streets of Singapore watching everyone else doing something, whilst he stayed in his dingy hotel room thinking of possible sources of entertainment.

Feeling sorry for himself Jack decided to go back to sleep. It was about nine o'clock (in the morning) and almost everyone in the whole city was awake or just waking. And here he was going back to bed. Jack pulled off his linen shirt and lay back down on the mattress, closing his dark brown eyes.

* * *

As Jack lay on his bed in a peaceful slumber Faye was knelt painfully on the floor of the kitchen. In her hand she held a scrubbing brush and to her left a bucket of water. This morning Faye had been assigned by her master to clean the kitchen, tend the stables and make the beds.

The maid winced as she moved to reach the bucked of water. Her knees hurt terribly from kneeling on the unforgiving hardwood floor for over an hour. But, she had to keep going; if she were caught not doing anything she would surely pay the price. Immediately Faye let her weight flow out of her. It was a good feeling but did not last very long at all.

'What do you think you're doing?' a voice bellowed from behind her.

Faye turned around and met eyes with her master. He was a stocky man with a harsh face. He spoke with a British accent.

'Cleaning' Faye said quietly and immediately went back to work. But, before she could re-soak her brush she felt a sharp tug on her hair. She moaned in pain and stood up as the pressure on her scalp heightened.

'You are not cleaning' the man said as he pulled Faye up to his own eyelevel. 'You were resting. I do not remember asking you to _rest _do you?'

'No, Sir' Faye said, her face contorted in pain. Now she wished she had taken Jack up on his offer as soon as he had asked her.

'And do you know what we do with girls who _rest_?' the man asked, mercilessly pulling on his maids dark hair.

'Yes, Sir' Faye said breathlessly. There was no point attempting to wretch herself from the man's grasp; she would only be hurt more later.

'And do you want that to happen to you?' Another sharp pull met his poison-laced words.

'No, Sir' Faye said in resignation.

The man let Faye go and she fell in a heap on the hard floor. 'You see,' the man began circling the woman 'It does not really matter what your answer is because the consequences will always be the same.'

And so it had begun, yet another day of humiliation and pain. Faye decided to make this easier for him by standing up. She did not want to be pulled by the hair again. As she rose, her master grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off toward the cellar.

Faye obliged and let her-self be dragged. They walked down a dark and damp set of stairs. They were below ground now, somewhere where people could not hear Faye's frantic screams for help.

As soon as the man closed the door he turned to face Faye. Without hesitation he struck the woman a painful blow across her face. She daren't say anything. She was screaming inside, but there was no point making noise. The quieter she was the quicker it would all be over. But then she thought…why should she take it? Why should she let him hurt her as he did?

Acting on impulse the woman kicked her assailant in his unmentionables. Whilst he was doubled over Faye fetched a dagger from her belt. She had never had the courage to use it on him before; she only kept it for the Singapore streets. Faye held the weapon steadily and watched the man rise from his stooped stance. He hadn't noticed Faye's weapon and proceeded to pull her towards his own body and rip off her clothes, but just as he undid the first loop in her corset, Faye, in one swift movement raised the dagger and plunged it deep into the mans heart.

His eyes went wide in shock. Faye pushed the weapon deeper…deeper…deeper until it was as far as it could go. She let go of her victim and watched him fall to the floor. Once his eyes had rolled back Faye knelt down beside the man and pulled the dagger from its place. Faye proceeded to wipe the blood from the knife onto her white skirt. She stayed, kneeling down by the mans stiff body for a few moments, but soon the smell of blood began to fill the room. Faye rose and spat in hatred on the cadaverous body.

Slowly making her way from the cellar, Faye inspected the house for any movement. She quickly stepped out and made a break for the door, running out of the house and down the stately drive. But, as she slowed, a sudden feeling of overwhelming regret engulfed her. _What had she done? She would be the prime suspect for his murder, she would surely he hanged. _As the regret threatened to take over, tears fell down Fayes face. Where was she supposed to go? Faye answered her own question. Jack.

Making her way to _Hoshiko's Inn_, Faye went unnoticed. No one cared what she had done, no one cared she had just murdered someone. Simply, no one cared at all. But, there was one person who would care and he was sleeping on his bed at the very moment.

Faye walked into the inn and was greeted by the smell of rum, body odour and various other questionable substances. Ignoring the foul scent the distraught woman ran up the creaking stairs. She found Jacks room and without knocking opened the door. Immediately Jack woke up from his deep sleep and looked at the entrance, a look of shock on his tanned face. Faye ran into the room and to the bed where Jack sat up, rather puzzled by Fayes dramatic entrance.

The pirate suddenly found Faye jumping into his arms. He however was not ready for her and had to steady himself before realising tears were springing from her eyes. Not tears of joy, tears of sadness, regret and remorse.

'What 'appened?' Jack asked as the woman began to sob into his neck. 'Shhh, what 'appened?'

'I-I-I…killed him' Faye said in a muffled voice, her face still buried into Jacks body.

'Killed who?' Jack asked, totally nonplussed. Perhaps Faye was drunk…wait, no she couldn't have been. She was working today. Jack lifted up the woman's face so that her blue eyes met with his chocolate brown ones.

'My master' Faye said, she was half smiling now but soon fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Jack was slightly taken aback. He raised his hand and wiped Fayes tears away. 'So, you just…killed 'im?' Jack queried.

'Yes,' Faye admitted. By now she was half laughing.

Jack remembered back to last year when he had killed Barbossa. Back then he had laughed briefly too. Mixed emotions could be a terrible thing.

'Well, I must say, I am proud of ya' the Pirate said with a small smile. 'Did 'e 'urt you?'

Faye nodded silently and turned to show Jack the nasty bruise on the side of her face. Jack winced in sympathy as he inspected Faye's injury. He once again took the woman in his arms. She buried her face into his naked chest and sobbed once more.

'Don't worry,' Jack cooed 'Everything'll be fine'

* * *

Ragetti walked across the deck of the Lady Rose. Their hostage-Elizabeth Swann- had since awoken from her unconscious state and was now being heavily interrogated by Pintel and Jacoby.

Ragetti, bored out of his mind, decided to join them in their cross-examination of the Governors daughter. I may relieve his ennui a bit.

The Pirate walked down to the brig and was greeted by Pintel and Jacoby. Elizabeth sat helpless, her auburn hair in a wild mess. Pintel was leaning forward speaking succinctly to Elizabeth, making sure she wouldn't miss a word.

'I've asked you this once and I'll do it again. Where is Jack?' Pintel demanded gruffly. He began to bite his nails, waiting for an answer.

'And I have told you this once and I will tell you again. I do not know' Elizabeth retorted smartly, flicking some stray hair from her pale face.

With that the three men decided to give up on their interrogation. The woman was useless as far as they were concerned. Perhaps they should just give her back to Will and the rest of the Black Pearl. No. They were not going to give her up that easily. Definitely not, they would make Will fight for her.

As the pirates left Elizabeth found herself alone. She had thought that after last year she would never see the pirates again. How foolish she had been. Elizabeth had envisioned herself to be married by now but instead her vows were on hold. She would never have guessed in her wildest fantasies she would be gallivanting after Jack Sparrow once more.

Elizabeth rose from her sitting position and looked out the small window onto the blue sea around her. Suddenly a feeling of homesickness filled her. She wondered what was happening back at Port Royale. She seemed to have forgotten all about her home over the past few days, she never gave it a second thought, only thinking about the so far unsuccessful task of finding Jack Sparrow.

Thoughts of Will found their way into her mind. Had he even noticed she was gone? Were they looking for her? Elizabeth only hoped Will was all right. His leg seemed rather serious when she had seen it. She hoped it hadn't become infected which would in turn mean septicaemia, which, in turn, could lead to almost certain death. Stopping these morbid thoughts before they could go any further Elizabeth retreated to the far corner of the cell and hummed a tune she had learnt as a small child.

* * *

Will sat up in his hammock. The pain in his leg had since subsided thanks to some quick medical knowledge from Anamaria. The blacksmith was rather surprised at Anamaria's familiarity with herbal medicines. It turned out, the woman had a bountiful stash of dried medicinal herbs in her sleeping quarters. Will had thanked her incessantly and insisted she teach him some of her prowess. But, no matter what he did to take his mind off it, Will could not shake his lingering worry for his dear fiancé.

All he knew was that the Pirates had taken Elizabeth with them. Will was determined to get her back, he didn't know how, he just would. He would not let Elizabeth suffer at the hands of those filthy wastes of space for any longer. Tomorrow, he would converse with Joshamee and come up with a plan to get her back.

* * *

Jack and Faye lay on the bed swapping stories as they did almost every afternoon. Jack sat transfixed as she told him of what it was like travelling out to Singapore on a merchant ship. Of course, Jack was not really listening. He was catching every third word or so but was occupied with something else.

Faye had since calmed down and she was more relaxed than ever. She spoke now, her eyes wide as she used her hands in elaborate gestures to explain the story to Jack most effectively.

But he wasn't listening.

He was watching. Just watching. What was he watching? The answer was simple. Her. Faye's hair was shining as the sun from the window hit it. It was messy, true, but it was still beautiful…more than beautiful…gorgeous. It contrasted her flawless skin perfectly. Her azure eyes sparkled as she recounted the events she spoke of.

But, he still wasn't listening.

Suddenly Jack burst into speech, unable to hold it all in any longer.

'What's your answer?' Jack asked, still somewhat in a dreamy abstraction.

'Answer to what?' Faye asked, stopping her flighty hand-gestures to pay attention to what Jack spoke of.

'Me question; the one I asked yer yesterday' Jack prompted.

Faye nodded knowingly. She knew the question Jack spoke of and to tell the truth she had not had much time to think about an answer. Of course, when Jack had first asked her, her primary instinct was to say _yes._ And now that answer seemed more suitable than ever. If she was a suspect for murder, Jack could keep her safe from harm and she would finally be away from Singapore and the terrible memories it held once and for all.

'My answer to your question, Mr Sparrow?' Faye said. It was a rhetorical question, one not supposed to be answered, 'my answer to your question is… _Yes._'

Jack gave a small smile and laughed lightly. He did not know what to say. He had been prepared for her to say _Yes_ but did not know how he would reply. He had a whole speech scripted as to what he would say if she said _No_, but _Yes_ was unchartered waters.

For a few fleeting moments Jack just stared at her until finally he realised he must look like an absolute idiot.

'What?' Faye asked, noticing him gazing at her.

Jack snapped out of his daydream and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He turned back to Faye. 'Oh. Nothin'. I jus' didn't 'ave anythin' ter say' Jack admitted.

'Well, that's a expression I never thought I'd hear come out of your mouth, Jack' Faye said with a small smirk.

This was true; Jack had always had something to say all his existence. Yet, faced with a simple phrase-_Yes_- he could not utter a single word. The pirate lay back down on his stomach and looked out the window on the opposite wall.

'What d'ye think'll happen?' Jack asked out-of-the-blue.

'What do you mean?' Faye asked, slightly confused.

Her confusion was soon put to an end as Jack began to speak. 'What d'ye think'll happen to you? Yer did, after-all, kill a man…' Jack trailed off not sure how to complete his sentence.

Faye sat, deep in contemplation. 'I'm not sure, Jack.' She said 'I mean, if they find me they would probably put a noose around my neck. But, I'm coming with you, we don't have to worry about that'

That was right, they didn't have to worry about it. In a few days they would sail off in a stolen…_commandeered_… ship and find the Pearl. He would be re-united with his crew and Faye could meet the people he had been telling her stories about for all this time. It would be perfect.

Just perfect.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. He did not know what he was thinking of. In fact, for once his mind was completely empty. No thoughts filled it, just emptiness. It was a good feeling, Jack decided.

Faye began speaking again, something about '_an adventure on the high seas'_. This gave Jack another opportunity to think. He replayed the event of the day. It had indeed been an eventful day; a murder in the morning and a swapping of stories in the afternoon. The day had begun unlike any other but had ended akin to every other day Jack had shared with the amazing woman before his eyes.

Not caring if Jack was listening or not Faye continued to speak. Now Jack was listening. She seemed to be excited about the idea of setting sail with Jack. The Pirate was glad, it meant it would be enjoyable to have her with him. He could teach her how to steer the ship, hoist the sails and various other aspects of manning a ship. Jack was almost as excited as she was.

Jack sat back up and rested his head on the palms of his hands.

'So, I guess you've made the right decision then?' Jack inquired with a small smile. He moved a little closer to her and sat cross-legged on a pillow.

'Yes, I believe I have' Faye replied. She ran a hand through her raven hair and looked back at Jack.

As if acting on impulse Jack placed a hand on the side of Faye's face and smiled. Slowly, he leant in a kissed her deeply. It felt so right…so true. The feeling of kissing Elizabeth was nothing compared to this. This was so right…so…_Perfect._

As he drew back, Jack smiled at Faye, who returned the gesture and ran and hand through his black braids. Unable to resist, Faye went for more.

* * *

The two dozing figures slept entangled in the off-white bed sheets early the next morning. The sun began to filter in through the curtain-framed window. Faye stirred and opened her eyes. She turned over and saw Jack, sheets covering his lower extremities. The woman smiled and closed her eyes once more.

Last night was so right. Everything about it, from the beginning to the end was faultless. Faye stood up and took a sheet with her and wrapped it around her bodice, creating a makeshift sarong. She walked over to the window and opened it, pushing the lace curtains out of the way. The city had just woken up and families were either setting up market stalls or fishing at the nearby wharf.

Faye stopped watching the villagers when she heard someone move behind her. It was Jack. He had just placed on his pants and was in the process of pulling on his loose linen shirt. He crossed to the window where Faye stood, looking out at the goings on down below.

'Good Mornin'.' Jack said, wrapping his arms around Faye's waist.

'A very good morning indeed' Faye replied. She seemed to instantly relax in his arms. She smiled and turned around to face him, playing with the beads in his black hair. 'A very good morning to be sure'

'I've been thinking'…' Jack began 'How 'bout we leave tomorrow?'

Faye knew exactly what he was talking about. 'Tomorrow it is.' She couldn't wait to set off, the sooner the better in her opinion, the sooner the better.

The Pirate smiled a wide smile. He was content beyond belief. He couldn't wait to get back to the Pearl and see his old crew once more.

Jack was so sure he hadn't made a mistake. Everything was how it should be.

Everything.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Now, please review. I must thank you all for sticking with this story for so long. Sorry I took ages to update. Thanks again_


	13. Message in a Bottle

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Message in a Bottle._

Elizabeth, although she was awake, kept her eyes closed. She began to wish, wish she were back with Will and the rest of the crew on the Black Pearl. Elizabeth hoped that if she kept her eyes closed long enough the next time she opened them she may be aboard the Pearl once more. But, Elizabeth had had her eyes closed for over an hour and as far as she could tell she was still in the same old nauseating pirate ship.

The hostage reluctantly opened her eyes to a disappointing sight. She was, as she had suspected, still in the same ship stuck with the same pirates. Tears began to spring from the corners of Elizabeth's eyes. _Would Will and the crew ever come for her?_

Her thoughts were put to a rest as she heard a noise. Elizabeth stood up from her seated pose and walked to the door of the cell. Elizabeth looked through the iron bars to find the source of the sound.

The source was not surprising. Pintel, Ragetti and Jacoby were stumbling down the stairs towards the cells. They were obviously inebriated from a night of partying in the town. _The town?_ The ship must have stopped. Elizabeth looked out of the circular window in her cell and noticed a small city. A flicker of hope ignited in Elizabeth's heart. She didn't know where they were, but it was obviously promising.

Elizabeth had to get out of the cell. But how? She looked on the ground around her, searching for something to pick the lock with. A hairpin. Elizabeths hand immediately shot to her hair. She ruffled her hands through her locks and felt metal. Smiling triumphantly, the governor's daughter took the hairpin carefully from her knotted hair and went to the lock.

She cautiously inserted the pin into the padlock and twisted the hair-accessory. Elizabeth had to use extreme caution trying not to snap the pin whilst _inside_ the lock. She turned the hairpin and pushed it in further. It was a painstaking process. She had picked locks before when she was younger and knew that you had to get the pin in the _exact_ position. And the exact position she got. Elizabeth heard an obliging _click!_ as the pin found its place inside the lock.

Elizabeth laughed in shock that she had actually managed to unlock the device. She placed the hairpin back in her hair and slid open the lock. The door swung open as she warily walked out. The drunken Pirates had since walked back up the stairs, so Elizabeth had the whole lower level to herself. But, she still had to move quickly.

She stepped over an empty rum bottle. As she made her way to the base of the stairs she looked up the stairway. The crew were sitting at the base of the mast swapping alcohol-induced tales. Elizabeth silently walked up the timber stairs and out onto the deck of the ship. Making sure that the crew was occupied; Elizabeth light-footedly crossed the wooden deck.

Suddenly Pintel turned around. Elizabeth had obviously not been as quiet as she had first thought. She hastily hid behind a wooden crate and waited for the pirate to look away. But, he didn't. Instead of turning back to his conversation, he walked closer to her. Closer. Closer. Closer. Until he was right in front of the timber crate she hid behind. Elizabeth shut her eyes, waiting for something to happen, and sure enough it did.

Elizabeth felt a sharp pain on her scalp. She cried out loudly, trying to wretch her self away from the death grip she was held in. Though, it was to no avail. Pintel continued to keep a firm hold on her auburn hair, muttering various curse words to her as she attempted to get free. The more she twisted and turned the more painful the pull on her scalp became.

'What d'ye think you're doin'?' Pintel growled. He roughly hoisted Elizabeth up from her crouching position.

Elizabeth said nothing; she just closed her eyes and wished once more to be back on the Pearl in the warmth and safety of Will's arms.

'Well?' Pintel yanked at her hair once again '_What d'ye think you're doin'?_'

'Let-go-of-me!' Elizabeth yelled succinctly, eyes still firmly shut.

'No.' Pintel replied firmly. He twisted Elizabeth's head up so that they faced eye to eye. His cat-like eyes glinted malevolently at Elizabeths brown ones. 'You're not getting away _this_ time.'

Elizabeth resigned to the power of Pintels' grip. She let him drag her back to her cell. There really was no point in her trying to fight the pirate off. 'Where are we?' Elizabeth asked.

Pintel threw Elizabeth back into her cell and locked the unpicked lock. 'The coast of Sri Lanka' the pirate replied in answer to her question. 'I'll deal with you later' he said gruffly and crookedly walked back up the wooden stairs to join his fellow comrades.

Elizabeth swore under her breath and sat back down in her cell. It was useless; she would never be strong enough to fend off the pirates. Her only hope was Will and the crew, then, Elizabeth remembered… the rum bottle. But, she couldn't reach it. Elizabeth looked around her cell and found a substantially long stick. Not bothering to question its origins, she picked it up and poked it through the bars. The bottle and the stick made contact, Elizabeth pushed the bottle slowly over in her direction until it took advantage of the slope of the ship and rolled obligingly over to her outstretched hand.

Elizabeth smiled as the bottle made contact with her grasp. She closed her hand around it and pulled the empty bottle through the bars and smiled.

Now she needed something to write on. Elizabeth looked down at her clothes She pulled the material taught and ripped the fabric into a long strip.

The Governors daughter was now stuck. She had had every intention of sending a message off in a bottle and now she had nothing to write with. She had an idea...but no; that was downright ghastly. Though, then again she had nothing else to write with, and at the moment her life basically depended on her sending this message.

Elizabeth took her earring out of her ear and inspected it. She placed her right index finger in front of her and positioned the earring post onto her finger. Elizabeth raised the jewellery and placed it hard down onto her finger. She lifted it to reveal a small bead of blood. She winced slightly at the tingling sensation it caused; she had pushed the earring in deeper than first thought. Elizabeth positioned the white linen on the ground and drew a small line with her bloody finger. It worked. Elizabeth smiled as the blood made a crimson line along the top of the cloth. She wrote a quick, red message.

_To whoever shall read this,_

_My name is Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Swann of Port Royale. I am being held hostage by a band of about a dozen Pirates just off the coast of Sri Lanka. I am not sure where I am or how I arrived here but if you come into contact with a man by the name of Will Turner please inform him that I am alive._

_Yours in hope and despair,_

_Elizabeth Jane Swann. _

Elizabeth popped the cork on the rum bottle and rolled the piece of cloth into a tube-shape and slid the blood-written note down the slender neck of the rum bottle, placing the cork back into the bottleneck. She crossed the cell to her small circular window and looked out, _how was she to open it?_ Doing what her instinct told her, she curled her right hand into a fist and positioned it in the centre of the glass pane. She drew back her hand and in one swift and sharp movement, she punched her fist through the glass. She felt her hand go through the glass and with it take some shards of the windowpane itself.

She inspected her hand and noticed it was bleeding. Elizabeth winced in pain and picked up the rum bottle. She crossed to the newly cracked window and threw the message out into the sea. Luckily it was not rough seas today so the bottle drifted contentedly in the ocean occasionally submerging itself in the blue and resurfacing again after a few seconds.

Elizabeth dragged her gaze from the ocean below to her bleeding hand. She tentatively picked the glass out of it and ripped the hem of her dress further to create a makeshift bandage. Elizabeth wrapped the cloth around her throbbing wound and sighed. She was so thirsty, so hungry. She hadn't eaten in two days and was gradually feeling the consequences. Perhaps the pirates would give her a piece of salted pork or some fruit to slake her hunger; or then again, perhaps not.

As if her prayers had been answered, Ragetti sauntered down the steps carrying an apple and a bottle of rum. It was obviously all they were willing to give her. The apple she would eat, but when it came to the rum she could not bring herself to even let the slightest drop touch her lips.

Ragetti walked over to the bars and looked through them with his one eye at Elizabeth. 'Eat' he said directly and threw the apple and the rum to her.

Elizabeth caught the rum bottle so it didn't smash and let the apple act on its natural inertia and roll along the cell floor. 'Thankyou' Elizabeth replied in a tone off mock gratitude.

The one-eyed pirate sneered at her and abruptly left the cell to join in with the conversation being held above.

Elizabeth looked apprehensively at the rum she held in her hands. Deciding she would rather drink the rum and live than not drink it and dehydrate, she popped the cork and took a short swallow. As the rum ran down her throat she cringed, it was so sickly sweet. Trying to get rid of the horrible taste, she reached for the red apple and bit harshly into it. The fruit met welcomingly with her mouth.

Finally finishing the apple, she threw the core out the cracked window and sat back in her cell thinking of something to do to pass the time.

Elizabeth began to think. Who would find her message? Would it _ever_ be found at all? She shuddered to think what it would be like to spend the rest of her living days stuck with the pirates. Holding onto hope and hope alone, Elizabeth closed her eyes once more wishing herself back to Port Royale or anywhere she would be safe.

* * *

Jack and Faye walked through the Singapore marketplace. They were to leave the town once and for all today and Jack had to admit, he was somewhat sorry to leave; he had so many good memories of the city. But he had to depart; he had to find his crew and everybody else.

Today seemed the perfect day to leave. People were obviously beginning to question the murder of Faye's master. There were posters all over the town with Fayes face plastered across them. Seeing this, Jack had ushered Faye back inside and had dressed her in his jacket and hat to hide her most distinguishing features. So far it had worked, no one had given either of them a second look.  
'How are we going to get a ship?' Faye asked, adjusting Jacks hat on her head.

'We're gonna _commandeer_ one' Jack replied simply.

Faye raised an inquiring eyebrow at him 'What does that mean?'

'Basically we are going to steal a ship.' Jack continued to walk. He stopped at a stall and inspected some of the goods.

Faye nodded in understanding as she watched Jack pick up a magnificent sword and hand it to the stallholder. 'I'll take this thanks' Jack said as he handed the weapon over to the man. He passed over his money and took the sword from the stallholders grasp.

'Here, take this' Jack handed Faye the sword and smiled at her. 'You'll need it'

Faye took it from the pirate and slid it loosely into her leather belt. She brushed a stray strand of brown hair out of her eyes and looked up at Jack. 'Thankyou' she replied as they continued to walk 'But, I daresay, I have no idea how to use it.'

'I'll teach you when we have our ship' the pirate replied as they walked to the wharf.

When they finally reached the dock Jack looked around for a suitable ship. He spotted one; it was made of a fine red wood, though it seemed far to grand a ship to commandeer. But then again, he and Will _did _seize the _Dauntless_.

Jack and Faye stepped onto the wharf. 'See tha' ship?' Jack said, pointing to the redwood clad vessel. ' That's our ship'

Faye raised an eyebrow and smiled in approval. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Then again, she was in the company of a pirate after all.

'Follow me' Jack said. He took Faye by the hand and led her along the dock. The pirate looked around cautiously making sure no one was watching them.

He jumped onto the ship as casually as he could (if you could casually commandeer a ship that is). Jack held out his hand for Faye, who kindly took it and used his aid to gain access onto the vessel.

So far no one had noticed them and no one had bothered to even look out for the ships moored at the wharf. As Faye stepped onto the deck Jack let go of her hand and leant over to the thick rope tying the ship to the wharf post. He whipped a dagger from his boot and cut the rope in one swift movement.

'Well, that was easy' Faye said, sitting below the mast.

'Aye,' Jack replied inattentively. 'Too easy'

As the ship broke away from the dock like a bird escaping its cage, Jack walked below deck. He walked down the stairs, sword in hand ready to strike at any sign of danger.

Faye sat below the mast and took off Jacks' hat and jacket, letting her hair flow freely past her shoulders. Finally, after about five minutes, she saw Jack resurface from below.

'Anything there?' she asked, standing up from her sitting position.

'No' Jack replied as he sheathed his sword, slightly put out that he did not have a fight on his hands.

'Well, I suppose the owners didn't really care for their ship' Faye said as she walked closer to Jack 'Their loss is our gain, really' she paused and took her sword out of her belt and held the weapon up to Jacks face 'Are you going to teach me how to use this?'

Jack smiled, a smile that made Faye love him even more. 'Absolutely' the pirate replied. He lowered her sword with the tip of his finger.

For approximately an hour, Jack taught Faye the proper grip on her sword hilt, the basics of footwork and attack and defence techniques. By the end of her brief teachings Faye was exhausted. She sat down and watched Jack steer the ship. He looked so at home in the ocean. The pirate caressed the wheel as if he had been reunited with a long lost best friend. Faye smiled at she watched Jack.

The pirate looked behind him at the woman watching his every move. 'What?' he asked quizzically, flicking a braid from his eyes.

Faye snapped out of her trance and looked back at Jack 'Oh, nothing. Just watching you that's all.'

Jack laughed at her. The seas were not rough today so Jack could afford to not steer the ship; he did not really care where they were going, he just wanted to find his friends and be reunited with them once more. He walked over to Faye and joined her, sitting down cross-legged like a young child on their first day of school.

'So,' Jack began as he sat down next to Faye. 'Where do you want to go?'

She shrugged light-heartedly 'To be honest, I really don't mind,' she stroked one of Jacks braids and smiled as the beads met her hands 'as long as I'm with you.'

The pirate smiled and stood up once more. Where were they supposed to go? They had no starting point; they had no bearings as to where his crew were. Jack figured they would just float around the ocean until they found them by chance. But the ocean was so large they could be anywhere, Jack and Faye could travel until they met their sorry deaths and not even find whom they were searching for.

Jack walked across the deck and found a large chest. He knelt down on his haunches and surveyed the trunk curiously. As he unsheathed his sword, the pirate found the lock and carefully inserted the tip of his sword into the keyhole and twisted it carefully. The keyhole clicked and the padlock popped open cooperatively. Jack opened the wooden chest and smiled at the sight that met his brown eyes. Inside the container sat a myriad of useless objects: goblets, clothes, candelabras and cutlery. Jack dug through the disarray of objects, throwing them higgledy-piggledy all over the deck of the ship. Finally, he came to the bottom of the mess, there sat a yellowing piece of parchment. Immediately he picked it up and inspected the paper. Jack rose from his crouched position and walked over to Faye, stepping over the mess of clothes, cutlery and candelabras. He sat back down next to Faye and unfolded the parchment; to his eyes he revealed a map. It was neatly drawn with emerald green ink; obviously a steady hand had crafted it. Each brushstroke seemed so perfect, as if there were no mistakes at all.

Jack scanned the map to see where it was depicting. The pirate smiled as he noticed, it was a map of the ocean…the _whole_ entire ocean.

Next to him, Faye brushed some hair behind her ear and gazed at the map before her eyes. She looked at Jack and smiled happily, this would help…_a lot_.

Jack spread the map out of the ground before them and studied it carefully through his kohl-lined eyes. 'We are _here_' Jack explained, jabbing his dirty finger at the small dot labelled _Singapore_ 'and I'm guessing we need to get to _here_…' he said, once more prodding his finger at a spot between the Caribbean Sea and Singapore.

'How do you know?' Faye asked, peering over Jacks shoulder to get a view of his directions. 'They could be anywhere'

'Well,' Jack began 'Considering things…they would 'ave left a day or so after the navy took me away, so they wouldn' 'ave travelled too far because o' the weather and lack of wind. So, my estimation is they would be about 'ere' he concluded, poking his right index at the same point.

'Right, well, Mr Sparrow I must say I am surprised by your intelligence' she nodded 'I could never have thought of that.'

'Many years on the open seas can teach yer these things' the pirate replied, rolling up the map and tucking it in his belt. 'Now, let's get yer somethin' ter wear'

Jack led Faye over to the pile of clothes he had strewn across the deck of the ship. 'Pick one' he said, gesturing towards the pile of garments.

Faye knelt down and studied the dresses, they were all so beautiful…so ornate. She picked one up and held it in front of her. 'What do you think?' she asked as she held up the emerald green dress.

Jack smiled 'It's perfect'

With that, Faye left Jack on the deck and went down below to the sleeping quarters. The room consisted of four Hessian hammocks strung up from the roof. Faye took off her previous clothes. She had still been wearing her maid uniform: a white dress. She hated it; it reminded her of Singapore and the tortures that came with it. Faye smiled as the dress parted with her skin; she dropped it on the floor and proceeded to place her new garment on. The dress consisted of a corset, followed by the dress itself, it was gorgeous, shot sleeved and past ankle length. It was not courtly as such, but equally as beautiful, the green was one of the most beautiful colours she had laid her eyes on.

Once dressed, Faye picked up her old uniform and opened the window on the opposite wall. She threw the dress out as if parting with a long known but much hated enemy. The woman smiled as the material met with the water, turning it a darker colour than it originally was. It floated there, just floated there waiting to be swept up by a wave and go on a grand adventure through the wide ocean before it.

* * *

'We have to, Gibbs' Will persisted, walking across the deck after the pirate he was so desperately trying the converse with. 'We have to save her'

'I know tha', mate' Joshamee replied as he hoisted the sails to get the maximum use of the wind they needed. 'But we have no idea where she is'

'I don't care' Will said quietly as if not knowing where she was, was only a tiny insignificant detail 'We will find her'

'An' how d'ye s'pose we do that?' Joshamee asked indignantly still repositioning the sails. 'We 'ave no map, no bearings for all we know she could be…dead' Gibbs said the last word with a moments hesitation.

'_She-is-not-dead_!' Will bellowed to the man 'I will find her with or without your help' with that the blacksmith walked off and down to his sleeping quarters.

It was hopeless really; Will knew they had hardly any hope in finding Elizabeth. But, he would not admit it to himself. Will was not a person to give in too easily, he would fight, fight until his last breath was squeezed from his lungs, just to find the woman he so desperately cared for.

He had to find her; he _would_ find her.

He would.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry I have been so slack in my writing. Gah! Oh well, it's up now so please leave me some "Spiffy" reviews. P.S: Sorry if that chapter was kinda boring._


	14. Discoveries

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_Discoveries_

The small rum bottle bobbed up and down in the ocean, submerging itself and re-emerging a few seconds later. The message inside; written in a young womans' blood, was so far in tact and had not been damaged by the water it floated in. The weather was sunny and the clouds gleamed with a blinding light, damageable to anyone who dared to cast their eyes skyward.

Faye lay asleep in her Hessian hammock, eyes closed and letting pleasant dreams flood into her dozing mind. Hearing a soft noise, Faye opened her eyes. Being the light sleeper she was, she was always waking to the slightest noise that met her ears. Looking for the source of the sound, Faye rolled over to look at Jack who was sleeping in a hammock suspended on the other side of the room. She shrugged silently to herself, giving up in her search, she was too tired to even bother to get up and look around.

The empty bottle hit the side of the boat with a soft _"thud"_. It rebounded off the side and it's neck protruded back through the clear surface of the water. The small waves pushed it around the front of the boat and turned on its side and lay like a basking lizard on a flat rock.

Inside the very ship the bottle so desperately tried to gain access to, Faye gave up on sleep after being woken by the soft _"thud"_ sound. She guessed it was probably just a piece of litter that had floated into the ocean by accident. Faye pushed herself out of the suspended bed, hitting the balls of her feet on the hard floor. Letting her night slip fall past her ankles, Faye walked up the stairs and onto the deck of the ship. The day was sunny and bright. She squinted as she looked up into the sky; the clouds produced an iridescent light that hit her square in the retinas, giving her a slight headache. Shielding her eyes from the bright illumination with her hand, Faye continued to walk across the deck and looked out onto the ocean, wondering what it was that had woken her up so rudely.

Still floating, the bottle banged once more against the side of the vessel. It was being pushed continuously by the soft waves that lapped up against its glassy shell. The boat was anchored on a hefty oyster-ridden rock several meters down below the surface. The craft drifted pleasantly, swaying in different directions, wherever the tide decided to shift it.

Faye heard another _"thud"_, akin to the sound that had awoken her earlier. Alas, there was no visible source of the noise. Renouncing to the fact that she probably was imagining things, she let the soft breeze blow her hair behind her ears. She smiled as the air hit her face, refreshing it immediately. Another noise sounded behind her, though it was a different noise to that which had roused her. Turning around, she saw a pleasing sight. Jack swaggered onto the deck and walked over to Faye, his braids swaying musically as he moved.

'Good morning, Jack' Faye smiled, folding her arms across her chest, shielding herself from the wind.

Jack walked closer and gave Faye a small kiss on the cheek. 'Mornin'. Sleep well?' Jack inquired.

'All right I suppose.' Faye replied quietly, still watching the glistening water.

'What's that s'posed ter mean?' Jack asked, playing with a piece of Fayes' dark hair.

'Well, I'm a light sleeper. I guess it's from years of being on call all the time.' Faye shrugged and took Jacks' hand in hers whilst he played with her hair.

'You don' 'ave ter worry 'bout tha' anymore' he smiled and watched the water. Seeing something floating, Jack parted with Fayes' hand and climbed onto the railing, trying his best to steady himself. He had to find out what it was. Jack took off his leather bandolier and threw it on the deck of the ship by Fayes' feet.

'I'll be back' just as he said it, Jack readied himself and executed his _swan dive_ perfectly, powerfully plunging into the water. As he broke the surface of the water, Jack closed his eyes before opening them underwater, watching the bubbles dissipate around him.

Resurfacing, Jack looked up at Faye and smiled. He breaststroked over to the small object, which he soon found to be an empty rum bottle. Jack grasped it in his hand and tucked it securely in his belt. Looking back at Faye once more he spoke.

'Toss me a rope' he called from his watery position.

Obliging, Faye found a rope curled up on the ground by the mast and picked it up. She threw it over the edge, watching it unfurl in the water. Faye held on tightly to the rope and waited for Jack to grasp it.

'Alright' Jack called once more from down below.

Faye tied the rope in a secure reef knot around the railing and heard Jack climb, abseil style, up the side of the vessel. After about thirty seconds, Jacks' head appeared. He clambered over the railing and set his feet on the deck, dripping water from his clothes and hair.

'Here,' he handed Faye the empty rum bottle from his belt and picked up his bandolier, replacing it around his body.

Faye popped the cork on the bottle and pulled the small piece of parchment out of the neck. Unrolling it, Faye discarded the bottle, letting it roll across the deck of the ship. She read the note loud.

"_To whoever shall read this,_

_My name is Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Swann of Port Royale. I am being held hostage by a band of about a dozen Pirates just off the coast of Sri Lanka. I am not sure where I am or how I arrived here but if you come into contact with a man by the name of Will Turner please inform him that I am alive._

_Yours in hope and despair,_

_Elizabeth Jane Swann."_

As she finished reading, Faye looked at Jack who was standing in shock, frozen on the spot. Faye knew who Elizabeth Swann was, Jack had told her stories of her and Will and their adventure after the Aztec Gold. Jack scoffed slightly in disbelief. How in the world had the message travelled and found them. It seemed so strange, so coincidental. Alas Jack was just thankful that he knew where she was, although he had-had no idea Elizabeth and Will had become separated along their journey.

'It's written in blood' Faye said, as she rolled the note back up. 'Her blood?'

Jack was still quiet, he walked over to Faye and took the message from her, reading it for himself. Where was she, the coast of Sri Lanka? If Jack was not mistaken, Sri Lanka was not that far from Singapore, they could just go and fetch her now, providing that she was still there of course.

At the moment, Jack and Faye were somewhere between Cambodia and India. So, it would take them a day or so to get to Sri Lanka to gain Elizabeth from the grip of the pirates.

Faye, noticing Jack was still staring at the note, placed a hand on the Pirates' shoulder. 'Jack?' she asked tentatively.

'Mmm?' he replied, raising his eyebrows, finally snapping out of his trance.

'Are you all right?'

'I'm better than all right! This is wonderful.' He said, a wide smile spreading across his lips. 'You are finally going to meet Elizabeth.'

'And what if she is no long at Sri Lanka? What then?' Faye sat down at the base of the mast and pulled Jacks' coat tighter around her.

This phrase seemed to offend Jack somewhat. But it was true, what if she wasn't there? 'We _will_ fin' 'er, even if she is no longer where she says she is.'

'You're a determined man, Jack' Faye said, a slight tone of admiration in her voice 'I hope you are right'

* * *

Her head was spinning, it seemed the rum had had an effect on her thinking. So far, Elizabeth had tried to stand up and had found her legs buckle beneath her. It was the first time she had actually drank a considerable amount of the brown liquid and she could tell. Though, it was not her fault, far from it. As far as rum was concerned, Elizabeth would rather drink a whole flask of seawater.

It had been exactly a day since she had sent her message on its merry way and Elizabeth held onto the belief that someone somewhere would find her desperate plea for help. She hoped that the right people may find it and at the best, Will or Jack. She seriously doubted the tide would push it all the way to Jack, after all he had been sent to _Terra Australis_, or so that was what she had been told.

Today was a warm day, Elizabeth had been tempted to jump out her broken window and into the cool sea below. But she resigned, after all she would probably be found by Pintel, Ragetti or Jacoby again. So, she just sat in the corner, waiting for someone to take her away, in her opinion, anywhere but where she was would be a welcome change.

Last night Elizabeth had been woken up time after time by the pirates playing drinking games. Elizabeth guessed the competition was to see who could drink the most without keeling over in a mess on the deck. The winner would be admired by the crew, the loser, on the other hand, would be told he _"could not 'old 'is rum"_ and in turn be the subject of running jokes for about a month after.

But now she was welcome to sleep all she liked for all the time she wished before the pirates returned to their drinking after nightfall. Elizabeth had been pleasantly surprised by how much the pirates had ignored her.

Though, Elizabeths' surprise was soon to be put to an end in the next hour or so. The Governors daughter, sighed as she sat in her corner, slightly wishing the pirates to take another prisoner in to keep her company.

And so they did.

As Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, she saw a young man fall down the steps, shortly followed by Pintel. The man stood up and Elizabeth noticed his nose bleeding, she winced in sympathy. The bleeding figure stood to full height but was soon kicked in the behind by Pintel.

He crawled on his hands and knees toward an empty cell and Pintel picked him up by the collar and threw him into the cell next to Elizabeth and locked the door.

'Stay in 'ere. I'll deal with yer la'er' the pirate said gruffly and walked back up to the deck to join back with his peers.

Elizabeth looked at the prisoner and sighed. He had tanned skin and bright blue eyes. His long dirty-blonde hair hung down his face and looked as if it hadn't been cut in some three years. Clothes of a peasant farmer hung on his body and several scars lined his neck and face.

'Hello' he said, holding his sleeve up to his bleeding nose. His voice was rough as if it had been overused for many years time.

Elizabeth smiled in greeting 'Hello' she may as well introduce herself, it seemed they would be sharing the ship for some time. 'I'm Elizabeth Swann'

'Irving' he replied, still holding his now bloody sleeve up to his seemingly broken nose.

Elizabeth picked up the almost empty flask of rum and handed it to him. 'Put this on it,it will help'

Irving took the flask through the bars and smiled, dabbing some of the liquid onto his sleeve and holding the fabric up to his nose. He winced slightly as the alcohol touched his wound but soon smiled, the liquor seemed to be numbing the pain somewhat.

'Thanks' he replied, passing the rest of the flask back to his newfound friend. 'Where are you from?'

'Port Royale' Elizabeth noticed he spoke reasonably well for a peasant boy, then again she hadn't really had much experience with lower classes, so perhaps they all spoke that way. 'You?'

'Ireland originally, came to Sri Lanka looking for work.' He spoke in an Irish accent. He took his sleeve away from his nose and sighed deeply. 'Why are you here?'

Elizabeth smiled to herself. 'It's a long story, let's just say I have been on the wrong side of these pirates for a long while. Why did they get you?'

Irving nodded in understanding 'I beat them in a game of poker at the pub. The guys were so drunk they couldn't take the loss so they beat me up for it. When I fought back, they brought me here.'

Elizabeth laughed 'Well, that's pirates for you then.' Elizabeth looked out the window and sighed deeply.

'Waiting for someone?' Irving asked, picking up a rock and throwing it out the bars to curb his boredom.

'Mmm.' Elizabeth replied 'Have you heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?'

'Hasn't everyone?' Irving took another rock and threw it 'He's only the most famous pirate in the Caribbean. You know him?'

'Yes. Yesterday I sent a message out in a bottle, written in my own blood. I'm hoping he may find it and come to rescue me' Elizabeth looked down at her wounded hand, it was still extremely painful, she could hardly move it.

'What happened?' Irving asked, gesturing to Elizabeths' bandaged hand.

'I punched the glass to get my message out. More painful than I thought it would be.'

Irving chuckled to himself slightly. He was glad to have someone to talk to on the journey, he only hoped they would not run out of things to talk about.

* * *

Jack hoisted the sails higher, teaching Faye how to pull the ropes. He had a flashback to when he and Will had _commandeered _to Dauntless, Jack had-had to teach Will how to properly hoist sails then as well.

The pirate smiled as Faye successfully raised a white sail. 'Good work' he said encouragingly. Faye smiled back at him and laughed.

They were heading to the coast of Sri Lanka to at least try and find Elizabeth and take her away from the deathly pirates who held her captive.

'What now?' Faye asked as she leant on the mast, facing Jack.

'Nothin'.' Suddenly Jack realised they hadn't actually had a proper conversation since they had _commandeered_ the ship.

'I have an idea' Faye crossed to the railing of the ship and stood up on it, as Jack had done earlier that day. She dove in gracefully, resurfacing a few seconds later, her hair wet. 'Coming?'

'Aye' Jack took off his hat, jacket, boots and various other effects and he too dove into the water to join her. 'Good god it's cold!' he exclaimed, submerging his head underwater.

'C'mon Jack, don't be so sensitive. A bit of cold water will do you good' Faye joked, swimming onto her back and floating comfortably.

'Very funny.' Jack cast her a mock-glare and splashed her with some salty seawater. 'Absolutely 'ilarious'

Faye in turn, splashed Jack, causing the kohl lining his eyes to smudge slightly. She swam away from him and poked her tongue out audaciously before diving further into the water.

'Oh no yer don'.' Jack said, crookedly swimming after her and going under. He opened his eyes and grasped Faye by the waist, bringing her back up to the surface. 'Not gettin' away tha' easily!'

Faye smiled and kissed Jack deeply. She laughed and ran a hand through his dread-locked hair. 'I love you, Jack Sparrow'

'And I you, Faye Burrows' Jack said with a smile. He let go of her and lay on his back, floating with his ankles crossed.

Faye mimicked him and floated the same way. Her hair was soaking wet. She shut her eyes and let the cool water run over her skin pleasantly. It was a welcome change to the hot weather out on the deck.

Jack thought of Elizabeth, hoping she was fine. The note had said she was alive which was a good sign, but Jack was still worried about her general wellbeing. For all they knew she could be lying battered and bruised on the floor. He loved Elizabeth with all his heart, a different kind of love to that he had for Faye. His love for Elizabeth was that of a great friend. He would do anything for her, Will or the rest of his beloved crew. Jack would risk his life for any of them without a second thought for his won safety and they knew and respected him for it. But Jack still could not shake his worry for Elizabeth. He only hoped they would get there in time to save her.

* * *

Anamaria looked out onto the water as they sailed past the coast of Brazil. Anamaria undid her headscarf and let her shoulder-length hair blow freely behind her. At the moment it was race against time to get Jack. The female pirate only hoped Jack was all right and hadn't been enslaved by anyone. She could not picture Jack working for anyone but himself.

Right at that moment, Will appeared at Anamarias' side. 'Should we stop off here?'

Anamaria thought for a moment. 'Perhaps. We are running short on supplies'

Anamaria went to the wheel and steered the ship toward the dock. Will nimbly jumped from the boat to the dock and took the rope with him. He tied a secure knot around the pole.

Will was soon followed by the rest of the crew. They all joined Will on the dock. 'Okay, what do we need?' he asked

'Everything' Anamaria replied, 'Fruit, meat anything we can get our hands on' the crew nodded and split up to cover the Brazilian markets more quickly and efficiently.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review, shall have the next chap up A.S.A.P_


	15. “Things are not goin’ to plan”

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"_Things are not goin' to plan."_

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel, admiring the blue water before him. It had been so long since he had had chance to sail a ship, so now he was taking full advantage of being able to do so. Of course, this would never be a leisurely feat, far from it. They were, of course, off to find Elizabeth and then hopefully come into contact with Will Turner. Though, the difficult component of the plan was actually finding the girl, all she had said in her message was _off the coast of Sri Lanka_, but that could be anywhere. Sighing, Jack let go of the wheel and rested his elbows on it. He looked out for any sign of land. Before they had commandeered the ship, Jack had forgotten to fetch any provisions, and as luck would have it, the ship did not hold any. So, they were off to the nearest island to buy some fruit, meat and, hopefully in Jacks case, some rum.

Placing his hand in his trouser pocket, Jack pulled out a piece of now water-stained paper. The pirate read Elizabeths message over once more, thinking back to Port Royale to where all this mess had begun. Of course, Jack knew exactly who to blame; Commodore James Norrington had sent him away in the first place, the man seemed to have no tolerance of pirates no matter how forbearing he had appeared last year. Jack looked behind him to find Faye twisting her dark hair into a long French braid down past her neck. Faye looked up, smiling at Jack and tied her hair at the end with a piece of cloth.

'Where are we?' she asked, flicking her braid behind her neck. She stood up and walked over to him, gazing out onto the azure sea.

'Near the Maldive Islands.' Jack replied. 'We should be able to stop off there for some supplies'

Faye nodded and leant her head on Jacks' shoulder. Having only ever been on a ship once before, she was beginning to feel slightly seasick. Faye closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

'Somethin' wrong?' the pirate asked, looking down at her and taking his hands off the wheel.

'Just a little seasick, that's all' Faye opened her eyes but shut them quickly as yet another wave of dizziness came over her.

'Sit down,' Jack eyed the wheel carefully to make sure he could leave it unattended and let go of it, taking Faye by the shoulders and sitting her down leant against the mast. He placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes.

'Ye're awfully col'.' Jack said, taking off his jacket and draping it around Faye's shoulders. Even though the day was warm, Faye was extremely cool to the touch.

'Thankyou, Jack' she pulled the coat tighter around her shoulders and closed her eyes 'I'll be fine, go back to work.'

Jack smiled and kissed the top of Faye's head. 'Call if yer need anythin'.' Jack sauntered back to the helm.

* * *

Elizabeth felt sick, not just sick like that of a common cold; she felt lethargic and even the thought of food made her feel ill. The Governors Daughter looked over at Irving, who was seemingly asleep, his hair hanging loosely in front of his eyes.

'Irving!' Elizabeth whispered through the bars. She needed someone to tell her what was wrong with her, she needed a second opinion; Irving stirred but did not open his eyes. 'Irving!' Elizabeth repeated.

Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her wearily. 'Mmm?' he asked, rubbing his eyes.

'There's something wrong.' Elizabeth moved closer to him and sighed, looking down.

'What d'you mean, _there's something wrong_?' Irving replied, completely nonplussed. In his opinion it was to early in the day for conversation.

'With me;' Elizabeth answered 'I don't feel right'

'Probably just seasickness.' Irving said realistically.

'No, I have been seasick before and this is not it' Elizabeth thought back to what she had eaten the past days, in fact she wasn't sure if she had eaten anything except an apple. Suddenly having an idea, she undid the makeshift bandage around her hand and gasped.

Her wound was worse than it had started. The glass embedded in her hand had festered into a red mess. Elizabeth tentatively touched the abrasion and drew a sharp breath in; the wound was terribly inflamed. The redness had spread from the bloodied area out toward the rest of her hand, on closer inspection, Elizabeth noticed minute shards of glass embedded into the gash, unwilling to budge because the wound had begun to heal _over_ the pieces therefore making it even more painful than ever.

'It's infected' Irving said in an all-knowing tone of voice.

'_You think_?' Elizabeth snapped back sarcastically. Irving widened his eyes, slightly taken aback by her tone of voice. Noticing this, Elizabeth apologised. 'Sorry about that.'

'Forget it' Irving reassured. He took Elizabeths hand carefully through the bars and looked at it carefully.

'Almost gangrenous' he said, looking at it and ignoring Elizabeth's protests to take her hand back.

'How do you know?' she asked, diverting her gaze from the mess.

'I used to live on a farm; we'd see it all the time in our cows.'

'Deadly?' Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

'Good question. In cows, yes, though I am not too sure about humans. Best play it safe though,' Irving reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flask and dabbed some of the liquid onto a piece of torn material.

'This may sting a bit' Irving said timidly. He carefully applied the alcohol around the cut and sighed deeply as Elizabeth tried to draw her hand back. 'Relax' he said soothingly, continuing to dab the rum onto Elizabeth's hand.

'Thankyou' she said unsurely. Irving nodded and ripped some cloth from his shirt, coating it in alcohol to disinfect it. Irving carefully tied the material around her hand.

As Irving's fingers touched hers, Elizabeths' mind flashed back to a little over a year ago. She had been below deck with Will when she had confessed about the medallion. She had been so close to admitting her love for him, so close to telling him she was the one she loved more than anything else in the world, but she didn't. Elizabeth had hurt Will that day, hurt him more than anyone could hurt another person, yet he had forgiven her and proposed only some months after Jack had left them. Now she was separated from him, at the moment she would give anything to be held in his arms once more…

'Elizabeth?' Irving waved a hand in front of Elizabeths face. She snapped out of her daydream and looked at him.

'Oh, sorry; mind ran away with me.' She supplied rather sheepishly, pulling her hand away from him.

'If you don't mind me asking,' Irving said, taking a sip of the rum in the flask 'What were you thinking about?'

'Old friends.' Elizabeth replied, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes, she let memories of Will flood back into her mind; his smell, his touch, his voice.

'Who?' Irving asked, he too shutting his eyes.

'My Fiancé' Elizabeth said, playing with the silver engagement ring on her finger. She hadn't even given it a second look during the whole escapade, but now she saw it, it was more beautiful than ever. Will, no doubt, had spent almost two months of his earnings as a blacksmith to pay for it.

Of course, Elizabeth had insisted it was too much and too extravagant but Will had replied that she only deserved the best in the world, and that was what he had got her.

Irving nodded and flicked some hair out of his eyes. 'How long have you been apart?'

'Only about four days, but it feels more like four _years_' Elizabeth said, twisting the ring around her finger and looking at it with admiration.

Elizabeth felt another wave of nausea overcome her. Closing her eyes she leant her head against the wall and exhaled deeply. Darkness overcame her followed by a feeling of extreme cold. She began to shiver, her teeth chattering and fingers shaking uncontrollably.

'Elizabeth?' Irving whispered desperately through the bars, hoping she would hear him.

* * *

Hecuba Jones was the best herbalist in Brazil. Her apothecary held herbs ranging from Rosemary to exotic herbs from far-east India. She had powdered dragon blood, frankincense and murre. Opium Poppies from Asia infused the room with a pleasant scent; a high set of shelves lined the wall behind the counter. Glass jars sat on the shelves containing age-old herbal remedies, incense and essential oils.

Hecuba began unpacking some star anise she had ordered from India and placed them in an almost empty green glass jar and stacked it at the back of the room. She flicked some red hair from her eyes and continued to unpack her imports and placing them in the corresponding jars. After packing away all of her star anise, Hecuba heard a knock at her shop door.

'Come in' she said, not looking up.

'Hecuba!' a voice exclaimed from the doorway, a woman walked in, her shoulder length black hair bobbing up and down beside her ears.

'Anamaria!' Hecuba walked out from behind the counter and enveloped the woman in a warm hug. She planted a kiss on her cheek and stood back to inspect her. 'You haven't changed a bit! What brings you to Brazil?'

Hecuba and Anamaria had been friends for a long time. They had first met through Jack Sparrow when Hecuba and Jack used to court. Of course, Hecuba and Jack didn't last long as an item due to the Pirates wayfaring ways and fondness of women, but Jack and Hecuba had still stayed friends, though hadn't seen each other in some time.

'It's a long story' Anamaria said wearily, walking further into the room.

'Well, I've got the time' Hecuba said, going back behind the counter and sorting herbs in a paper bags.

Anamaria nodded and sat on a stool in front of the counter. She recounted the events of Jack, Will and Elizabeth right down to the last detail. Hecuba fixed her friend some hot chocolate from fresh cocoa and listened to her story.

'And so…' Anamaria concluded 'I am here to pick up supplies before we go any further.'

'Well, what d'you need?' Hecuba rested her elbows on the bench top 'I just got a new import of cinnamon if you need any.'

'No, do you have any _Wormwood_?' Anamaria asked, shifting in her seat.

Hecuba nodded and took a small wooden stepladder and placed it in front of the shelves. She climbed to the top rung and reached up and grasped a large blue jar, bringing it back down with her. The jar contained dried leaves, obviously quite fresh.

'Wormwood' Hecuba began as she clambered down the stepladder 'is a bitter, aromatic herb. It goes by the genus and species name_ Artemisia Absinthium, _native to Europe; can be used for vermifuge and a tonic, but mostly used for making _Absinthe_.'

'I know' Anamaria said, smiling slightly at Hecuba's encyclopaedic explanation.

'Yeah, sorry about that, habit I guess. I usually get myself to inform customers of what they are buying.' Hecuba placed the jar on the counter and pulled out a paper bag from under the tabletop.

'That's okay' Anamaria said, placing her elbows on the counter.

'How much?' Hecuba asked; taking her scales out from under the counter and opening the jar, letting a pleasant smell fill the room.

'Hmmm…One and a half pounds should do.' Anamaria replied, taking out her suede purse and juggling it in her hands.

Hecuba measured the dried leaves in the scales, once pleased with the amount, she scooped them back into the paper bag, twisting the top to prevent them falling out. 'Don't worry about paying me. It's on the house.'

Anamaria smiled and tucked her money back into her pocket 'Thanks. Any _Anise_?' Anamaria queried and leant her chin on her palms.

'Sure' she pulled down a jar of small brown herbs and planted them on the table '_Pinpinella Anisium_…got them imported from the Mediterranean just yesterday.' Pulling another paper bag from the pile, she got out a silver scoop 'How much?'

'Um, just a pound' Anamaria said, fishing out her purse once more 'and I insist on paying you this time.'

'What d'you want with all these herbs anyway?' Hecuba asked, measuring out the Anise. 'These are all key ingredients for making Absinthe'

'Don't worry, I'm not making Absinthe' she said reassuringly. 'I'm running low on supplies, that's all. Besides, if I wanted absinthe, I'd just buy it.'

Laughing slightly at Anamaria, Hecuba handed over the herbs. 'Well, if you do, be careful and don't drink too much of it.'

Anamaria briefly looked outside. 'I'd better be off, need to meet Will at the marketplace.' Anamaria stood up and walked behind the counter, embracing Hecuba tightly. 'So good to see you!'

'You too' Hecuba smiled 'Come back with Jack some time, I'd love to see him again.'

'I bet you would!' Anamaria stepped back and winked at Hecuba furtively.

'Oh, shush!' Hecuba replied playfully. Laughing she flicked some red hair out of her eyes 'it's not like that. But,' she paused 'is he still solo?'

'As far as I know.' Anamaria smiled 'Unless he's picked up a whore on his way.' Suddenly Anamaria heard a knock on the shop window. Looking over she saw Will waving frantically at her, carrying a crate of fruit. 'That's Will…better go!'

Kissing Hecuba briefly on the cheek, Anamaria hurried out from behind the counter and onto the street, meeting Will.

'Hullo' she said, taking an apple from the crate he carried and biting into it 'I see you had a productive day in the markets.'

'Mmm.' Will replied, adjusting his arms under the crate 'and it's not over yet. Gibbs says we should stay the night here; there's an inn down the road called The Thirteen Hounds.'

'Sure.' Anamaria said, as they walked along the street toward the aforementioned Inn.

The inn was large, larger than any she had probably seen before. Smiling, Anamaria walked in with Will and was confronted by a loud and raucous pub scene, men playing cards and women gossiping in groups. Though, there was something different about the inn, something she could not quite place. Ignoring the odd feeling, Anamaria led Will to the bar and smiled and the Brazilian man behind it.

'Hello. Has a Joshamee Gibbs arrived yet?' she asked, leaning on the counter-top and flicking some hair from her eyes.

'Actually, yes; he's just over there.' The bartender pointed a finger toward the window and Anamaria saw Joshamee, Cotton, Marty and several other members of the crew.

'Thankyou' the pirate said 'Do you have any rooms available?'

'How many d'you need?' the man asked, pouring a glass of rum and sliding it down to a customer sitting near the end of the bar.

Anamaria looked over at the crew and counted some twelve people including herself and Will. If each person shared a room with another they would need less.

'Um…six?' she asked apprehensively.

The man thought for a moment as if calculating a mathematics problem. 'You're lucky' he said 'just had a load of merchants leave this morning.' He held out a set of six keys. 'Rooms eleven to seventeen should be vacant'

'Thanks very much' Will said, taking the keys from him and making his way over to the crew, Anamaria following him.

'We've got some rooms' Anamaria said, sitting next to Gibbs, Will next to Anamaria. The blacksmith handed out the keys to six of the members.

'Pair up, guys. Two each room' Will took a key for himself and tucked it in his pocket. The crew paired up leaving Anamaria and Will together as a duo.

'I guess it leaves us then?' Anamaria said, taking the keys from Will and tossing them in her hands. 'Is that okay?'

'Yeah, fine'

It seemed Anamaria had let her dislike for the blacksmith diminish over the past year, finding that the supposed eunuch did indeed have a kind heart and was a true pirate deep down.

* * *

Anamaria rolled over in bed, Will had given her the bed and insisted he sleep on the floor. Anamaria had offered to share the bed with him but soon realised that Will felt uncomfortable considering that he did have a fiancé. Of course, Anamaria had meant nothing by it, no, she wasn't the romantic type and never had been. She remembered slapping a boy in the face when she was a teenager when he so much as put her arm around her.

As far as she could tell, Will was asleep. Slightly parched, Anamaria got out of bed and walked down the stairs and to the bar, hoping the bartender was still there so she could get a glass of water. Unlucky for her, he wasn't. Going behind the bar, Anamaria found a glass tumbler of still water and poured it into a glass. Sipping the liquid, she smiled. Once finished, Anamaria placed the glass back where she had found it and did the same with the tumbler of water.

Walking back out from behind the bar, the room was almost fully black save for a few low burning candles along the walls. Suddenly, Anamaria felt a hand around her mouth. Stifling a squeal, she turned around the face the dark person, curling her hands into fists; she beat them hard against the strangers' chest.

'Don't fight me, darling' the voice said. It was a strange voice, one she did not recognise from anywhere - a complete stranger.

Before she could reply, Anamaria found herself being dragged up the stairs and into a room. The stranger threw her on the bed and Anamaria immediately tried to get off it, but to no avail. The man, or so she guessed from the voice, pinned her down by the wrists and sat on top of her, kissing her collarbone softly.

Anamaria tried to cry out but it was impossible. She slapped the assailant in the face but it seemed to be encouraging him more because he then proceeded to kissing her mouth. Anamaria pursed her lips against the man and pushed him off her, causing him to land on the hard wooden floor.

Anamaria stood up and began to run toward the door but to her dismay it was locked. Tears springing from her eyes, Anamaria pounded on the door hoping to attract some attention to herself.

'_Help_!' she yelled through the door, but soon found herself once again pinned against the wall, the man undoing her loose linen blouse.

Anamaria grasped his hands in hers and stopped him going any further with his actions. Breathing erratically, Anamaria called for help once more.

* * *

Hearing a scream, Will woke with a start. It was someone calling for help, perhaps he just dreamt it, or maybe the call for help was genuine, maybe there was someone needing assistance. Deciding to investigate, Will got up off the floor and noticed Anamaria wasn't in her bed, could the call be coming from her?

Will, panicked by the thought of Anamaria being in trouble, hastily ran to the door and opened it. Following the now third call for help, Will was lead to room number six. Trying in vain to open the door, Will called through the door.

'Ana!' he called desperately.

'_Will_!' the voice came from the other side '_Help me_!'

Will backed up a few paces and ran hard at the door, crashing into it with his left shoulder. Wincing at the pain, Will tried once more and collided hard with the wood.

'_Damn_ English Oak!' Will cursed the wood for being of such good quality. Why was it, when he needed to get through it the most, he was confronted with a good quality imported wooden door?

Once more, Will hammered the door with his shoulder, finally breaking it almost off its rusty hinges. A disturbing sight faced Will as the door reluctantly fell open. Anamaria was stuck to the wall, fastened by a mans' grip on her wrists.

'Get off her!' Will demanded. The man turned to face him. Will had never seen him before, he was young, perhaps only in hid mid-twenties. His face was difficult to see due to the darkness of the room.

The man slapped Anamaria sharply across the face and held her by the neck. 'You _bitch_!' he said grasping her by the neck and holding her against the wall.

Will came up behind the man and pulled him by the back of his shirt. 'Leave her _alone_!'

The stranger let go of Anamaria, turned around and gave Will a deathly stare.

'Run!' Will said to her whilst he held the man back with all he could muster. 'Go to our room!'

Anamaria ran out the unhinged door and down the hall, back to her room.

'Now,' Will said to the stranger 'leave and don't come back here. Do you understand?' Will now held the man by the scruff of the neck.

Will poised his fist to the mans face and glared right back at him. '_Do you understand me_?' he asked succinctly.

The man, seemingly scared of being found out, left the room in a hastened jog. Will, sure the man was gone for good, walked out of the room and back to Anamaria.

'Ana?' he said cautiously from the door. 'Are you all right?'

Anamaria sat on the edge of the bed, curled up in a tight ball, he knees hugged to her chest. She sobbed quietly and turned to face Will with tired eyes. She nodded solemnly and turned back to the almost darkness in front of her.

Will walked further into the room and sat on the bed beside Anamaria, he placed a friendly arm around her shoulder and sighed. 'Did he hurt you?'

Ana nodded and lifted up her hair, Will briefly got up and reached for a white wax candle before sitting back down next to her. Will looked at where she indicated and shone the fiery light onto it. Her neck was bruised from where he had pinned her against the wall and a red palm mark was planted on the side of her face.

'I'm sorry,' Will said, his eyes downcast 'I should have come earlier.'

'It's not your fault, it's mine;' she reasoned 'I shouldn't have gone down on my own.'

Ana had never actually been in a situation like that before, she always thought rapists targeted gorgeous teenagers or young children, obviously not; but she was one of the lucky ones, she had got away before anything could happen. Anamaria began to let tears fall down her coffee coloured cheeks once more and wiped them away quickly.

Will pulled her close to her and ran a hand through her hair 'Sssh, it's all right. It's going to be all right.'

Ana buried her head into the blacksmiths' chest. It was strange; Will was the last person she would have picked to seek solace in at a time like this. Normally she would have turned to Jack, but Will was the best she had.

* * *

'…An' so,' Jack continued 'Barbossa marooned me on an Island with one pistol and only one shot.' Jack had just been telling Faye of the mutiny that had occurred on the _Black Pearl_ some many years ago.

'But, Jack, how did you get _off_ the island?' Faye asked, interested by the tales Jack had to tell. They were always so full of action, so interesting.

'Tha' is a good question' Jack said, holding up his index finger for emphasis and shifting in his hammock.

Jack and Faye had dropped anchor just off the coast of the Maldive Islands to get some sleep for the night.

'As it turned out,' Jack began 'The rum-runners used the island as a cache. When they came round to deposit more o' the precious liquid, I was able ter barter passage off.'

'Sounds amazing…' said Faye in a tone of admiration. 'but, honestly, to tell the truth, I thought it would be more action packed and exciting. You know, brandishing of swords, blood, fighting, that sort of thing.'

'Well, sorry to disappoint' yer,' Jack said sarcastically 'but there was brandishin' o' _rum_ if that will suffice?'

'It'll do' Faye replied, laying back in her hammock and smiling up at the ceiling. 'You know what, Jack?'

'Wha'?' he asked, leaning his chin on his palms.

'I'm really enjoying this.' She paused 'You know, this whole ship and just having the whole ocean at our disposal, it' so…'

'Free?' Jack suggested.

'Yes…free.' Faye smiled and closed her eyes and undid her hair, letting it flow freely over the edge of the hammock.

Suddenly Jack had a feeling, an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Faye looked over at him to see him staring into space.

'What's wrong, Jack?' she asked, propping her chin up on her palm.

'Oh.' Jack snapped out of his trance. 'Just 'ad an odd feelin' tha's all.' He said, trying to reassure her the best her could.

'What kind of feeling?' she queried.

'I don't know, it just feels like…' he paused unnecessarily 'Things are not goin' to plan'

Faye nodded and sat back up, walking over to Jack planting a soft kiss on his lips. 'Everything will be fine' she said, giving him a quick hug around the neck before hoisting herself into his hammock.

'I 'ope so' he said, steadying himself as Faye rocked the hammock slightly. 'I really do.'

Faye leant her head on Jacks' shoulder and smiled, closing her eyes and smelling the scent of rum, seawater and general pirate. While it was not the most pleasant of smells, it was comforting none the less.

_(A/N: I cannot stress how sorry I am for not updating it sooner! hugs all who have waited. Lets start from the top shall we? Well, I originally wrote this chapter about three weeks ago but just haven't been able to upload it because we had to send out computer away to get serviced So...there ya go! But it is here now so enjoy and I shall try to update soon. Em)_


	16. Confrontations

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

_Confrontations. _

'_Elizabeth_?' Irving peered through the bars, his sandy hair hanging in front of his eyes. Irving grasped the bar with his hands and shook it, knowing it would not do anything anyway.

Irving swore harshly and crawled toward the door of his cell, rattling it incessantly trying hopelessly to open it. Desperately looking around his cell, Irving remembered something. Last night the pirates had been so drunk that they forgot to lock the cells when they gave their prisoners food. Irving carefully pushed the door as oppose to rattling it like he was before. The door obliged and swung open outwards. Irving smiled to himself and carefully crawled through the door and towards Elizabeth's cell, opening her door as he did his.

Elizabeth was sitting in the corner, her head against the wall and eyes closed. Irving crawled over to her and placed a hand on her wrist, searching for a pulse, he found one, but very faint. Irving cursed and looked at her with desperation in his eyes. Standing up, he walked out of the cell and up the stairs toward the deck. Breathing in deeply, Irving strode onto the deck, only to find Pintel and Ragetti sitting below the mast, each holding seven cards in their hands.

'What are you doin' down 'ere?' Pintel placed his cards face down and stared at Irving directly.

'There is something wrong with Elizabeth.' Irving was slightly surprised the pirates did not bother to ask how he had got out of his cell in the first place.

'What d'you mean, somethin' wrong?' Ragetti adjusted his eye patch and winced slightly as the hard material came into contact to where his wooden eye _used_ to be.

'I don't know.' Irving explained. 'Her pulse is faint and she is not waking up.'

Ragetti swore, obviously the last thing they needed on their ship was a sick governor's daughter. Ragetti stood up and walked below deck to the cells, Irving at his heels.

'See!' Irving said, gesturing to the unconscious Elizabeth. He walked into her cell and placed a hand on her forehead. 'She's burning up.'

Ragetti rolled his eyes, not believing them for a minute; dismissing it as a hoax to get them off the ship.

'You must believe me!' Irving said as he stroked Elizabeth's hair back from her sweaty forehead. 'We have to get her to shore!'

'Whatever you're plannin', it ain't gonna work.' Ragetti replied, walking back up the stairs to the deck.

Irving sighed and lifted Elizabeth's head up behind her neck, he had to get her off the ship; but how? Irving stroked her hair back again and hoped she would come around soon.

* * *

Will's arm was wedged firmly underneath Anamaria. He had no way whatsoever of moving it without waking her, and he had no desire to pull her from her sleep. Will carefully moved his arm and winced when Anamaria's shoulders changed position. Sliding off the bed, Will picked up a glass of water from beside the bed and sipped it slowly, feeling the cool liquid flow down his throat.

Will walked over to the window and opened it, letting the cool Brazilian breeze hit his face. The blacksmith closed his eyes against the wind smiled, the wind brought back memories of Port Royale, of Elizabeth, of Jack and everyone he had left behind. Will's stomach gave a lurch as he thought of his fiancé, he missed her so much and only hoped she was all right. Sighing, Will pushed back the tears he had been keeping out of sight for the whole trip. Slowly, the blacksmith opened his brown eyes and let a single tear fall down his cheek. He sniffed slightly and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, hearing a sound behind him. Will turned around and saw Anamaria sitting up on her bed.

'Will, are you all right?' she asked, slightly breathless. She stood up from the bed and walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'What?' he said, turning around to face her, 'I'm fine.' He turned away to the window for a moment and wiped his eyes before turning back to Anamaria.

'You miss her, don't you?' She asked, taking her hand off his shoulder and crossing them over her chest.

'More than ever, I only hope she is all right.'

'She will be.' Anamaria reassured him and smiled weakly. She pushed her hair in front of her eyes to hide her bruised face. 'I know she will be.'

'I don't know what I would do if I lost her.' Will sighed and looked out onto the Brazilian streets once more.

Anamaria took Will by the shoulders and turned him to face her. 'She will be _fine_. No matter what happens I _promise _I will do all I can to get you two back together again.'

'Thanks.' Will smiled and pulled her into a quick hug. Drawing back, he lifted her hair to check her injury. He winced slightly. 'That looks _really_ painful.'

'I've had worse.'

Will laughed quietly, surprised by the womans resilience. She had been battered and bruised less than eight hours ago and she was already acting as if nothing had happened.

'Come on,' Will said, turning away from the window 'let's go downstairs.'

Anamaria nodded and she too turned around and headed for the door. Will walked behind her as they made their way down the stairs and toward the bar. Will stepped off the last step and was confronted once more by the noise and calamity that was the bar. He felt Anamaria close beside him and he looked at her, smiling weakly before seeing the flicker of someone's hand.

'Oi, Will, Ana, over 'ere!' Joshamee Gibbs was waving his hand at them frantically, trying to catch the duo's attention.

Will led Anamaria over to them and saw her push her hair in front of her face. She smiled brightly at the crew who in return smiled back to her.

'Good mornin', you two.' Joshamee greeted, pulling out two chairs beside him and motioning for them to sit down. 'Sleep well?'

'Well enough.' Will replied, taking an apple from the crate beside him. The crew obviously intended to leave first thing that morning since they had brought all their newly acquired supplies downstairs with them. 'When are we leaving?' Will queried, biting into the apple.

'We were just waitin' for you two.' Joshamee said and he too took a piece of fruit from the crate. 'Are you ready?'

'Sure.' Will stood up. 'Ana? You ready?'

Anamaria nodded and she too stood up. She absent-mindedly brushed some hair from her eyes and sighed.

Joshamee looked closer at Anamaria. 'What happened?' he asked, gesturing to the now visible bruise on her face.

'Oh!' Anamaria seemed shocked. 'I-I…fell out of bed.'

Joshamee laughed and shook his head jokingly. He patted Anamaria on the back and ushered the rest of the crew out onto the streets, most of them carrying crates of salted meats, fruit or vegetables.

The Black Pearl was moored at the dock, it's black sails billowing in the wind. Will smiled slightly at the sight of the ship. He did not know why he felt comforted by it, but for some reason he did.

* * *

'Jack! Wake up, you have _got_ to see this!' Faye's voice rang in Jack's tired ears. He was in a state of being half awake and half asleep. The pirate drowsily sat up in his hammock and leant forward. Loosing his balance, the hammock swung out from underneath him causing Jack to fall in a crumpled heap on the wooden floor. 'Bloody 'ell.' Jack cursed as he stood up and walked onto the deck.

'Jack! _Look_!' Faye ran over to him and took him by the shirtsleeve, leading him to the edge of the ship. She pointed her index finger at a ship floating only some five hundred feet in front of them.

'And tha' is excitin' because?' Jack prompted drowsily, slightly irritated at Faye for breaking his pleasant sleep.

'Because…' Faye laughed slightly 'that could very well be the ship Elizabeth is on, and even if it isn't we could still bargain with them for supplies!'

'You really are thinkin' like a pirate aren't ya?' Jack laughed and draped an arm around Faye's neck. 'That is in fact a good idea.'

Jack left Faye and went to the anchor, hauling it up will supreme effort. The anchor hit the deck with a loud thump and Jack went to the wheel, steering the ship toward its counterpart.

A few minutes passed before the two ships met and when they did Jack was more doubtful than ever that this was Elizabeth's ship. The vessel that drifted before him was nothing more than a merchant's ship. On the side was inscribed the name _The Lady Rose. _Jack laughed, stupid name for a pirate ship, but pirate ship or no, it was still worth checking out.

'Ahoy!' Jack called across at the other ship. '_Ahoy_!' he repeated even louder waiting for some sort of movement from the vehicle.

Suddenly, a lanky pirate-looking man walked out onto the deck and faced Jack; by now the two ships were but two feet apart. The pirate donned a black eye patch and Jack recognised him immediately. Ragetti.

'You're s'posed ter be dead!' Jack yelled across at him.

'I could be sayin' the same t'you!' Ragetti retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling iniquitously.

'Where's Elizabeth?' Jack yelled; he looked back at Faye who was watching with eager eyes. He nodded slightly and she smiled back.

'What're you talkin' about?' Ragetti was soon joined by one of his crewmates. Pintel stood beside his friend and laughed slightly.

'No point lyin' to 'im, mate.' Pintel said to his friend. 'We've got what 'e wants, just depends on how far 'e's willin' to go ter save 'er.'

'Give 'er ter me.' Jack called 'What d'you want with 'er anyway?'

For a moment the two pirates were silent, having no reply for what Jack had just thrown at them. What _did_ they want with her? They may as well just give her to him and be done with it.

'Well?' Jack asked, seemingly pleased with himself. 'What _do_ you wan' with 'er?'

'What d'_you_ want with her?' Ragetti retorted. A stupid comeback but a comeback nonetheless.

'I want ter take 'er back to 'er fiancé.' Jack replied, slightly laughing. 'Is that so much to ask of yer?'

The two pirates turned their backs on Jack, obviously discussing the matter. Pintel turned back to Jack, smiling slightly.

'Well, come over 'ere, then.' The pirate called out to Jack with wicked eyes.

Jack, unsure whether he was going to claim Elizabeth or not, turned around to Faye and mouthed a few words – _Stay here_ - Jack reached for a rope attached to the mast of his ship and grasped it tightly, he stood on the rail and kicked his legs off powerfully, flying over and landing on the deck of the_ Lady Rose_. Ignoring his two adversaries, Jack walked down to the cells and saw two people. Elizabeth and a young man he did not know or recognise.

'Elizabeth.' He said faintly, she looked weak, as if she was dying. Pintel and Ragetti came up behind Jack. 'WHAT 'AVE YOU DONE TO 'ER?' Jack yelled at the duo.

'She wasn't…' but Ragetti cut himself off immediately and stood there quietly.

Jack ignored them and walked towards Elizabeth's cell, seeing the other man with her, he smiled weakly at him.

'Jack Sparrow.' Jack introduced himself and held his hand out to the man.

'Irving.' He replied, taking Jack's hand and shaking it, obviously proud to meet such a famous pirate.

Jack inspected Elizabeth's cut hand, now red and inflamed. He looked desperately at Irving for an answer.

'Gangrene.' Irving informed him. 'She's been drifting in and out of consciousness for about a day now.'

'Take 'er.' Ragetti piped up to Jack. 'We 'ave no use for 'er 'ere anyway.'

Pintel glared at his friend. 'What are you on about?' he whispered to him.

'We don' need her and she is too far gone for us to 'ave 'er 'ere anyway.' He turned back to Jack. 'An' take the other one.'

Jack looked at the two pirates quizzically. Why would they want to give Elizabeth and Irving away that easily? Wouldn't they want him to fight for them? Obviously not.

'And what d'you want from me?' Jack asked cautiously.

'Your life.' Ragetti replied, smiling slyly.

'My life?'

'Well, not_ literally_…you will fight me for 'er of course.' Ragetti drew his sword and Jack stood up, he too unsheathing is weapon. 'And if you die, well that's your loss isn't it?'

The two men circled like dogs before taking up their stance. Ragetti was the first to move, backing Jack into a corner quickly. For some reason Jack was not thinking straight, he was tired and needed sleep. He raised his weapon and parried a blow swiftly executed by Ragetti. The two swords clanged together with a metal on metal sound. Jack used his two hands to overpower Ragetti's strength. It worked, Jack kicked Ragetti in the stomach, winding him instantly.

'Go!' Jack yelled at Irving. 'Take 'er back ter me ship!'

Irving nodded and heaved Elizabeth over his shoulder. She hung limply like a sack of potatoes. Jack looked at Ragetti who lay on the floor on his back. Jack had no desire to kill him, in fact, Jack just wanted to get Elizabeth and get back to his ship.

Jack ignored Ragetti on the floor and jogged out and up to the deck, instantly being met by another pirate and a pistol held steadily between his eyes.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes at the pirate.

'Do we _really_ 'ave to do this?' Jack asked tiredly, he too taking his newly loaded pistol out of its holster.

'Aye.' Jacoby cocked his revolver and smiled a sickening smile. 'You killed me captain so now I 'ave ter kill you.'

Suddenly Jacoby was swept from Jack's sight. Jack shook his head in disbelief and looked to his left, seeing Jacoby in a crumpled heap on the deck of the ship, Irving beside him looking pleased with himself.

'Whoa!' Jack exclaimed, looking at Irving. 'Well done.'

'Thanks.' Irving stood up and walked over to Jack, taking the rope he had swung over on. 'Let's go.'

* * *

'Sssh…hold still.' Faye slowly undid the bandage that was around Elizabeth's hand. She winced as the horrific wound was revealed to her eyes.

Elizabeth had since come around after being given some fresh water. Now Faye sat beside Elizabeth on the floor of the sleeping quarters, re-dressing her infected wound. Faye rummaged around a box of emergency medical supplies she had found on the ship and pulled out a length clean bandage. Faye, having a broad knowledge of herbs and ointments, crushed a mixture of herbs she had found with the supplies and packed them into the wound and tied the bandage securely around Elizabeth's hand.

'You're very lucky, you know.' Faye spoke as she packed away her supplies. 'Another few hours and you would have been suffering gangrene.'

Elizabeth had not been able to string many words together, she continued to drift off to sleep and wake up again. Faye closed the box of medical supplies and shifted it to the side and began stroking Elizabeth's light brown hair from her forehead.

Suddenly Faye heard footsteps coming toward the doorway. Jack stood there watching Faye with a smile. It seemed she reminded him of Anamaria with her herbs and tonics.

'Is she any better?' Jack inquired leaning on the doorframe.

'Very much so. She just needs some sleep. You'll be able to speak to her tomorrow.' Faye took a pillow from one of the hammocks along with a blanket and propped Elizabeth's head up with the cushion and draped the blanket over her body for warmth.

Faye stood up and walked out of the room with Jack, closing the door behind her. Irving was sitting at the base of the mast, his eyes closed and enjoying the sunshine on his olive skin. He was not asleep, instead just thinking. Jack swaggered over to him and sat beside him.

'Irving,' Jack whispered 'are you all righ'?'

Irving opened his eyes and looked at Jack, his sandy hair flopping in front of his face. 'Yes, I am fine. How is Elizabeth?'

'She's sleepin'.' Jack reassured Irving with a smile. 'Faye 'as cleaned 'er wound and she's safe from disease.'

Irving sighed a relieved sigh and shut his eyes once more. 'I have to thankyou Jack. Is there anything I can do to repay you?'

Jack thought for a moment. 'Not tha' I can think of.' He smiled and patted a hand on Irving's shoulder 'but if anythin' comes up, I'll let yer know.'

* * *

'Will, we _have_ to go back!' Gibbs stood at the wheel, pushing it to the left.

'And what about Elizabeth?' Will snapped back. 'Is she just supposed to float around the ocean forever?'

Joshamee sighed. 'We have to take the chance that she is back at Port Royale.' Gibbs motioned for Anamaria to take the wheel as he stepped down from the helm and crossed the ship, Will at his heels.

'Sorry I yelled.' Will said rather sheepishly. He lent on the railing and looked out onto the cool azure water below him. 'It's just, I would hate for anything whatsoever to happen to her. For all we know she could be…'

'…dead, I know.' Joshamee completed Will's sentence for him so he would not have to say the terrible word. 'Or for all we know she could be back at Port Royale safe and sound. It's a chance we have to take, Will.'

Will sighed, seeing some truth in Gibbs' statement. The sky was beginning to darken and a cold wind shipped past their ears.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon and Elizabeth shielded her eyes against the glare. She sat up, wincing slightly, and looked around herself. She was in the sleeping quarters of Jack's ship. Alone. Elizabeth stood up and rubbed her eyes, she was feeling considerably better and the pain in her hand had eased thanks to the herbs Faye had used on it. Walking out of the sleeping quarters, Elizabeth found herself on the deck.

Jack immediately rushed over to the Governors daughter, enveloping her in a warm hug. 'Elizabeth!' he said, tears almost springing from his dark eyes. He stood back and kissed her hard on the lips. 'You 'ave no idea 'ow worried I 'ave been!'

Elizabeth laughed slightly and smiled at Jack. 'I think I can guess.' She looked over at Faye who was still laughing from when Jack kissed Elizabeth.

Jack laughed and wiped his eyes, slightly embarrassed to be crying in front of Elizabeth. Jack hugged her once more before sauntering back to the helm and placing his hands on the wheel. He motioned for Faye and she obliged, walking over to the pirate. Jack whispered something in her ear and Faye nodded, walking towards Elizabeth.

'Come with me, I need to redress your wound.' Faye smiled and flicked some dark hair from her eyes and lead Elizabeth back down to where she had emerged.

She sat Elizabeth on the floor and reached for her supplies and pulled out another length of bandage and some crushed herbs.

'What's the situation between you and Jack?' Elizabeth asked as Faye began taking off the old bandage.

Faye blushed and folded the used cloth away and took the old herbs from Elizabeth's wound. Elizabeth winced slightly and Faye smiled reassuringly in return.

'You really love him, don't you?' Elizabeth asked once more as she watched Faye place some fresh crushed leaves onto her cut. The cut had begun healing surprisingly quickly since Faye had tended to it.

'What makes you say that?' Faye queried, wrapping the new bandage around Elizabeth's hand and tying it with a soft knot.

'The way you look at him.' Elizabeth smiled 'Every time he lays eyes on you or you look at him your eyes light up like a small child in a sweet shop.'

Faye blushed once more. 'And what does Jack think of me?'

'He loves you more than anything in the world.' Elizabeth watched Faye pack up her supplies and sit cross-legged in front of the Governors Daughter.

'How do you know?'

'I know Jack well.' Elizabeth said. 'He used to look at me the way he now looks at you. When Jack _really_ loves someone he is not afraid to show it.'

Faye beamed and had a question to ask Elizabeth. 'How about you and Will?'

Elizabeth sighed, remembering her beloved blacksmith. 'Will, he is without a doubt, one of the most gentle men I have ever met. He is handsome, kind hearted and I love him with all my heart.'

'And you are to be married?'

Elizabeth fingered the ring Will had slid on her finger the night he had proposed to her. 'Yes.' Elizabeth lowered her eyes. 'If he is still alive.'

Faye cupped Elizabeth's face in her hands. 'Don't think like that, don't think like that at all. Will is alive and most-likely waiting patiently back at Port Royale for you as we speak.'

Elizabeth smiled somewhat comforted by Faye's words no matter how false or true they were. Elizabeth stood up, helping Faye up in the process and walked out onto the deck, striding over to Jack who stood at the helm, Irving next to him, the two men conversing as old friends.

'Jack,' Elizabeth said as she approached the two. 'We need to go back to Port Royale.'

Jack looked at Elizabeth, his brow furrowed. 'Why would yer wan' ter do tha'? Don't yer wanna fin' Will first?'

Elizabeth sighed. 'Yes, but I believe it will be safer for us if we go back to Port Royale. Will is probably doing the same.'

Jack, not believing a word of it, however turned the wheel and changed direction, back to Port Royale and back to safety…for Elizabeth at least.

_(A/N: Thanks for reading, now please review review review…next chapter up soon) _


	17. Back To Port

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

_Back to Port_

Hours ran into days and days ran into a week. Elizabeth had no idea it would take so long to get back to Port Royale. Elizabeth sat at the bow of the ship watching two dolphins swimming alongside them. The creatures dove and resurfaced in perfect unison. Elizabeth smiled as she watched their silvery shadows swim under the clear water. Almost home, she thought to herself as she saw the Jamaican shoreline come into view, Elizabeth couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek as she thought of the extreme possibility that Will was not waiting for her on the sandy shores.

So far Jack, Faye, Elizabeth and Irving had managed to run into no trouble whilst sailing back to where this whole tragic mess had started. Jack stood at the wheel, his braids flapping wildly in the Caribbean wind. They had found a merchant ship to trade with and bartered the whole contents of a chest Jack found in a trapdoor underneath the deck for food and clean water, however Jack and the crew had conveniently forgotten to inform the merchants that the chest was only full of old clothes as oppose to silver and gold as the merchants had initially presumed.

Elizabeth turned around and saw Faye sitting below the mast on a wooden crate, braiding her hair with beads Jack had found her in the chest of clothes he had given to the merchants. Elizabeth walked over to her and smiled, pulling up a crate and sitting on it.

'Could you do mine?' Elizabeth asked as she watched Faye's hands move quickly around her hair.

'Sure.' Faye smiled and twisted to face Elizabeth. She took a bead from a pile next to her and gathered some of Elizabeth's hair at the front of her face. Faye began quickly braiding the strands. She secured it with the bead and tied a small knot at the end of Elizabeth's hair.

'Thank you.' Elizabeth smiled and flicked the braid from her face, feeling oddly like Jack Sparrow.

'You're welcome.' Faye went back to her own hair, she now had five plaits placed randomly through her hair, all fastened at the bottom with bright coloured beads.

'Elizabeth!' Jack's voice sounded from the helm. He beckoned her toward him with his hands.

Elizabeth bid farewell to Faye and walked to Jack, resting a hand on the wheel. 'Yes, Jack?'

'We're almos' there.' Jack smiled and placed a hand around Elizabeth's shoulder and hugged her to him. 'You'll get ter see yer father again.'

'And hopefully Will…' Elizabeth said quietly, staring into space. Irving was now sitting beside Faye, Faye trying to braid his hair, the two were laughing at how hopeless it was because Irving's hair was too short.

'Wha' was tha', Elizabeth?' Jack removed his arm and placed his hand back on the wheel, he too watching Faye and Irving with an amused expression.

'Oh, nothing.' Elizabeth replied watching the sight of Port Royale come closer into view.

* * *

Governor Weatherby Swann sat in the library of his Port Royale manor. He traced a finger along the black grand piano his daughter used to play almost each day. Governor Swann had not heard his daughter's fingers touch the black and white ivory keys for almost a week now and he missed the soft music she used to play. He feared for his daughter's life, as did many in Port Royale. Commodore Norrington had tried to reason with him telling the Governor that his daughter was most-likely dead or dying. James had since married the maid, Lucinda, and was in unusually high spirits. The Governor, on the other hand, spent his days being reclusive in the library and his nights tossing and turning, worrying for the health and well being of his only child and her fiancé.

Suddenly someone else burst into the room.

'Governor Swann! They're back!' Gillette skid into the library at full speed, almost knocking over one of the chair-side tables.

'Who is back?' The Governor asked, walking away from the piano.

'Will Turner and a group of others.' Gillette walked closer to the Governor. 'You must see them.'

Governor Swann hastily walked out of the library and out of the Manor, Gillette at his heels. Governor Swann may finally have news of his daughter. He did not care if she was dead or alive, he just wanted to know what had become of her, after all, some information was better than none at all. The Governor continued to walk through the streets of Port Royale, people turning their heads, slightly stunned to see someone of so much esteem walking through the streets without any guards by his side.

As the Governor made his way to the docks he saw the image of the Black Pearl, in considerably better condition than it was when he had last seen it up close. Though he hated to say it – or think it, the ship was actually nice, for a pirate vessel that is.

The Governor saw a figure step off the ship and onto the dock. Will slowly walked toward him and smiled solemnly.

'Governor Swann.' Will greeted the Governor and looked downwards, trying to avoid Weatherby Swann's gaze.

Will looked tired, Governor Swann observed, the brightness that usually inhabited his eyes was dim and almost gone. He possessed lines on his young face that were not there before. He seemed to have grown older and wiser.

'Will.' The Governor replied looking behind Will and to the rest of the crew of the _Black Pearl_. 'What news of Elizabeth?'

Will sighed, knowing the question would come up sooner or later, and Will would prefer to answer it _sooner_ rather than later. 'I'm sorry, sir; I have not heard from her or of her in many days.'

The Governor cast his eyes downward once more and looked at his shoes. Would he ever see his daughter again? Would he ever be able to hear her play the piano? Hopefully the answer would be yes.

* * *

Elizabeth could see a ship, at least the _silhouette_ of a ship. Elizabeth suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around to see Irving behind her, he too watching Port Royale come closer and closer toward them.

'Nervous?' he asked, taking his hand from her shoulder and standing beside her, flicking some sandy hair from his eyes.

'A little.' Elizabeth replied, still watching the sight before them. A powerful gust of wind picked up the sails and the ship, Elizabeth shut her eyes as the vessel quickened its pace toward shore and hopeful salvation.

'He'll be there, I promise.' Irving smiled and turned around only to see Jack teaching Faye how to steer the ship.

'I hope so.' Elizabeth looked at Irving and smiled slightly at him. 'Thank you.'

'For what?' Irving asked, nonplussed and completely confused about what Elizabeth meant by _thank you_.

'For everything.' Elizabeth smiled. 'If you hadn't of come onto the ship I probably wouldn't be here and if you hadn't helped Jack he would probably have a bullet in his head now.'

'Well…' Irving began 'You're welcome.' It seemed like a slightly odd thing to say _you're welcome_ to, but what else was there _to_ say?

Elizabeth laughed and she too turned around just in time to see Jack walking over to them.

'We're almos' there.' Jack smiled and draped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. 'Almos' there.'

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat as she thought about the possibility of Will being back at Port Royale. She would see her father once more. She would be back in her familiar environment and she would finally be able to play her piano. As they came closer, Elizabeth saw the ship she had been staring at earlier. There was no one on it, yet it seemed Jack knew it instantly.

'It's the _Pearl_.' Jack said, a small smile creeping up onto his face.

* * *

'What's that?' Gibbs looked out to the sea and nudged Will in the side.

'Just a merchant ship.' Will replied, he too squinting against the bright sun up ahead. The two had been looking out from the dock for some ten minutes and still hadn't seen any sign of Elizabeth, Jack or anyone else.

Joshamee shrugged and took Will by the elbow. 'Come on, let's go back to the manor.'

Will nodded and walked with Gibbs back to Swann Manor. The two were cast odd glances as they walked. The town had obviously heard of Will and Elizabeth's disappearance and now were eager to see Will up close to check if he was _the_ Will Turner who had gone in search of the wayfaring pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Swann Manor had slowed down considerably since Will and Elizabeth had left. The maids, doormen and housekeepers were treading carefully around the Governor and obviously aware of the hurt Elizabeth and Will's disappearance had caused him.

Will and Joshamee walked up the gravel pathway toward the grand double doors. Two guards stood on either side, jaded looks plastered across their faces, but their expressions changed when Will approached the door.

'Mr. _Turner_?' the guard on the right squinted and looked questioningly toward his partner who shrugged and looked back at Will.

'Yes.' Will nodded slowly.

'I thought you were…' the man trailed off, but picked his sentence up again. 'we all thought you were…_dead_.'

'Well, I am alive, as you can see.' Will said with a forced smile. 'May I see Governor Swann?'

'Certainly.' The guard said and opened the door for Will and Joshamee to walk through.

An all too familiar sight confronted Will. Memories began flooding back to his mind; memories of times spent with Elizabeth in the various rooms of the house. The library where they would sit by the fire and talk, the garden where they would walk and marvel at the topiary hedges, the dining room where the two often enjoyed a quiet supper and their bedroom, the most sacred room in the house for both of them.

Governor Swann was sitting in the library behind Elizabeth's piano, playing a few arbitrary chords, before picking up a music book and attempting to play one of Mozart's symphonies. The Governor shut his eyes and let his hands rest on the keys.

Will watched the man as he had his time with the piano. Will found it strange to see Governor Swann like this. The blacksmith was normally used to seeing him with a pleasant and rather happy look on his face and, on occasion, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, but not today. Today his eyes were closed, his mouth straight and his usual happy disposition replaced by a state of hopelessness.

'Governor Swann.' Will said, his voice cracking slightly. Joshamee just stood beside him, his face inert, but still in some way kind and reassuring.

The Governor opened his eyes and stepped away from the instrument, walking over to Will and his companion.

'Yes.' He said quietly, making Will feel even more guilty for interrupting him at such a solemn time.

'We need to talk about Elizabeth.' Will began, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

'I'll give you two a minute.' Joshamee said and he began to walk out of the room, looking back and smiling kindly at Will.

Will nodded at the pirate and turned back to the Governor, dreading what he was about to say. 'There is a large chance that Elizabeth may not have made it during this trip.'

Will almost choked on his words, he had rehearsed this conversation so many times in his mind, but when it came to actually _saying_ it, Will found it was harder than he could ever imagine.

'I know.' The Governor said, once again his face was tired and emotionless. 'but how can we be sure?'

'We can't.' Will said, resting his head in his hands before looking up again. 'but it is a chance we must take.'

Governor Swann nodded sullenly and sighed. 'Well, what are we supposed to do?'

'I have no idea.' Will said. 'We should expect the worse, but I hate to think like that.'

'So do…' but Governor Swann could not finish his sentence because once again Gillette appeared at the door, his uniform ruffled and his breath staggered.

'Governor Swann,' Gillette did not bother to address Will, it seemed the young Lieutenant had still not warmed to Will Turner as much as the Governor had. 'You have to come outside _now_!' Gillette hastily shut his mouth and rephrased the sentence. 'Sorry sir, _please_ come and see this.'

The Governor stood up, as did Will and they quickly walked out of the library following Gillette to where he desired to take them.

* * *

Jack tied the rope to the pier, fastening it in a tight and secure knot. His stomach skipped as he realized how risky it was coming back to Port Royale after Commodore Norrington had deported him. Jack exhaled deeply and called Elizabeth, Faye and Irving over to him.

'We're 'ere.' Jack said as the others joined him at his side. He could see tears in Elizabeth's eyes and joy in those of Faye and Irving.

'This is Port Royale?' Faye asked, a dark eyebrow raised.

Jack nodded. 'Why? What were yer expectin'?'

'I don't know what I was expecting.' Faye replied, then looked at Elizabeth who was standing quietly, waiting for the ship to stop swaying.

Jack stepped off, followed by Faye who then helped Irving who then threw his hand out to Elizabeth.

Jack swaggered across the dock, only to be met by a man with white hair and a clipboard, a small dark-skinned local by his side.

'It's a shilling to tie your boat at the dock.' The man said, flicking to the next available page on his pad of paper. 'And I shall need to know your name.'

'Forget it.' Jack said and dismissed the man, continuing to walk down the dock. He looked back at the harbormaster and smiled wryly.

'Shouldn't we pay him?' Faye asked, walking by Jack's side.

Jack shrugged, 'I've paid 'im triple the amoun' before, no need ter pay 'im again.'

Faye looked at Jack and smiled, slightly unsure by what he meant by the sentence, but soon shrugged it off as a navy guard ran into view.

'Oh…not good.' Jack said under his breath as Gillette stood before them.

'_Jack Sparrow_.' Gillette narrowed his eyes at the pirate in front of him.

'_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if yer don' mind.' Jack smiled and he too narrowed his eyes at the Lieutenant.

It seemed Gillette was about to throw another smart remark back at Jack, but was soon stopped at Governor Swann came running down. Jack found this slightly amusing to see the Governor actually _run_.

'Father!' Elizabeth broke her silence and ran past the trio and to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling.

'Elizabeth…' the Governor whispered, running a loving hand through his daughter's hair. There were no words to describe how he felt, just sheer relieve and perhaps even _gratitude_ to Jack Sparrow for bringing his daughter back to him.

Elizabeth cried into her Father's shoulder, tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She finally looked up and saw someone behind her father. Elizabeth could have fainted, was it really _Will Turner_ standing there in front of her.

Elizabeth unwrapped her arms from her father's neck and ran to Will, jumping into his arms. Will, not ready for Elizabeth's weight, almost dropped his fiancé as she jumped into him.

'Will…' Elizabeth whispered breathlessly. He was back, the man she loved and thought she had lost was finally holding her in his arms once more. She had dreamt of this moment for the whole time they were apart, but it only seemed a dream, nothing more and she would never have thought in her wildest dreams that it would become a reality.

'Elizabeth.' Will smiled and could not hold it in anymore. He kissed his fiancé deeply. She was back. Finally, she was back to him and they could be married as they had planned many weeks before.

As they broke apart, Elizabeth smiled, jumping down from Will's arms as Will had obviously spotted Jack standing next to an unknown woman and a young man Will had never seen before. Elizabeth went back to her father and smiled at him.

'Thankyou _so much_, Jack.' Will said, tears of joy springing from the corners of his eyes.

'All in a days work.' Jack smiled and laughed flicking a braid from his face and looking back at Will. 'This is Faye.' Jack winked at Will knowingly and Will knew exactly what Jack meant.

'And I am Irving.' Irving stepped forward a grasped Will's hand, shaking it in greeting.

'It's wonderful to meet you all.' Will smiled. 'Is there any way I can thank you all for bringing Elizabeth back to me?'

But the three could not reply, as Anamaria, Joshamee and the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl came running down to greet them, Anamaria running the quickest and jumping into Jack, almost knocking him off his feet had it not been for Irving who caught him quickly.

'Jack!' Anamaria hugged her Captain tightly and stood back as if to examine him. She smiled, but her smile soon faded as she noticed the unfamiliar woman by his side. 'Aaah…I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting?'

'I am Faye.' Faye smiled and flicked a stray strand of hair from her eyes. 'And you must be Anamaria…Jack has told me so much about you.'

'Oh, has he?' Anamaria asked, eyeing Jack slightly. 'All good things I hope?'

'Only the best.' Faye replied with a smile.

As Jack watched the two women speak, a smile crept up onto his lips. Will was now conversing with Irving and Elizabeth and her father were still by each other's side, obviously glad to have each other back again. Jack turned to Faye who was absorbed in conversation with Anamaria; Jack caught them saying something about herbs and ointments or something of the sort. And finally, there Jack stood, admiring the scene before him. His friends all reunited after a long separation; his life put back together and his mind at ease once more.

'Marry me.' Will said as Elizabeth washed her face at the basinin their bedroom.

'Will, you do realise that you asked me that about six months ago?' Elizabeth dabbed her face dry with a white cloth, now stained brown from the dirt on her face.

'I know.' Will replied with a laugh. 'I mean marry me _tomorrow_.'

'Tomorrow?' Elizabeth relayed the thought in her mind. 'Will, don't you think that's a little hasty? I just got back!'

Will walked over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her. 'I don't want to take another chance. I don't want to lose you again.'

'You won't lose me.' Elizabeth turned around to face Will and smiled up at him. 'And yes, tomorrow it is.'

Will smiled widely and played with a lock of Elizabeth's light hair. 'I missed you so much.' He said still entwining his fingers in her strands.

'I missed you too.' Elizabeth replied, running a hand through Will's hair in return. 'Come on, I need to get cleaned up.'

'Tomorrow!' Will exclaimed to Jack as he walked down the stairs of the Manor. '_Tomorrow_!'

Jack, who had been speaking to Faye at the foot of the stairs, staggered back as Will bounded down toward them. 'What's tomorrow?'

'Elizabeth and I are getting married!' Will jumped off the last stair and smiled widely.

'Will, that's _fantastic_!' Faye congratulated the blacksmith, she too seemed as excited as he was.

Will had not shared many words with Faye since they had arrived back only one hour ago, but already he had taken a liking to her. She and Jack made the perfect couple, they interacted well and Will could tell that there was nothing but love in Jack's eyes when he looked at her.

'Yes, fantastic!' Jack said to Will, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Will was positively jumping out of his skin with excitement, but soon relaxed as he heard footsteps behind him.

'Elizabeth…' Jack said, seeing the Governor's daughter walk down the stairs, now changed into her usual formal dresses and court shoes. 'I jus' heard the news. Congratulations.'

Elizabeth smiled and stepped off the last step, standing next to Will. 'Thankyou Jack.'

Faye stepped forward and hugged Elizabeth tightly. 'Come, you must show me your dress!'

Elizabeth nodded and took Faye's hand, leading her up the stairs and toward her room.

'They sure do get along well, don't they?' Will asked as he watched he two women disappear up the stairs.

'Indeed, they do.' Jack smiled after them and led Will to the library. 'So, may I inquire as to 'ow you managed to lose Elizabeth along yer journey?'

'Pirate attack.' Will replied simply, sitting down in a chair, Jack across from him. 'Pintel, Ragetti and their crew took her from us, I think they wanted information regarding your whereabouts.'

Jack nodded, obviously deep in thought.

'And how did you get out of wherever you were? Steal a ship I presume?' Will asked, crossing his legs.

'_Commandeered_.' Jack corrected, holding his two index fingers up for emphasis. 'And we were in Singapore.'

Will laughed, Jack had always made a point of saying _commandeered_ rather than stole.

'My mistake, Captain.' Will was about to say something else when a loud laugh was heard from upstairs in Elizabeth's room. 'They really _are_ getting along well aren't they?'

Jack nodded and smiled. Moments passed with silence before Faye and Elizabeth appeared at the door, smiling widely as if they had known each other for centuries. Faye walked over to Jack and Elizabeth to Will, both sat down beside their respective partners and their respective partners placed their arms around them.

_Together at last_, Jack thought. His mind drifted back to when he had first arrived back at Port Royale, he would never have expected all of this to happen and he would never have guessed that right now he would be sharing a chair with the most wonderful woman in the world.

_(Hi Guys, Thanks for the reviews...uuum...just so you know this will be the 2nd last chapter...but wait drumroll there is a SEQUEL coming! Yay! ahem anyway, I am probably more excited than you but still...now review review review)_


	18. As Long As We Both Shall Live

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

(Last Chapter)

_As Long As We Both Shall Live _

Elizabeth could not contain her excitement. She was positively bouncing off the walls out of the sheer thought of marrying Will Turner. Faye stood behind Elizabeth, tending to bride's hair. Elizabeth had refused to have one of her maids do it, instead she entrusted the task in Faye. 'Hold _still_!' Faye said with a slight laugh. She held Elizabeth's head straight, taking a pin from between her lips and fastened it in Elizabeth's auburn locks. 

'Sorry.' Elizabeth replied with a smile, in fact she hadn't wiped that smile off her face for the entire morning. 'It's just…I am so…'

'Excited?' Faye finished her sentence for her and sighed as Elizabeth nodded her head vigorously causing some strands of hair to come undone.

'Elizabeth, you really need to calm down!' Faye rolled her eyes as she fastened the pins again. 'I cannot do you hair if you keep moving.'

Elizabeth turned around, meeting Faye's eyes. Faye sighed as she watched the style she had been putting Elizabeth's hair in, unfurl before her. 'What now?' she asked, placing the pins back between her lips.

'Do my hair later, we need to find _you_ something.' Elizabeth explained.

The two women were still in their nightdresses, Faye's borrowed from Elizabeth's wardrobe. The two had been awake since the small hours of the morning; actually _Elizabeth_ had been awake and kind enough to wake Faye up in her excitement.

'Elizabeth, don't worry about it.' Faye said, looking desperately at Elizabeth's hair, wanting to finish it so badly.

'No…I will worry about it.' Elizabeth crossed to her wardrobe and opened it, smiling at the sight that met her eyes. So many court dresses hung on coat hangers, each one as stunning as the next, the only downside was that they all required the wearing of a corset.

'Elizabeth, I couldn't.' Faye said, marvelling at the garments before her. They were all so intricate, so beautiful.

'Yes you can.' Elizabeth opened the door wider, revealing three more dresses. 'Choose one.'

'I _can't_.' Faye declared, crossing her arms over her chest. 'You choose one for me.'

'Fine.' Elizabeth sighed and looked at Faye for a moment, the two women were about the same build, Faye a small amount taller than Elizabeth, but nothing to stop her fitting into any of the bride's clothes.

Elizabeth flicked through the dresses, looking back at Faye and then to the garments once more. 'This one.' Elizabeth pulled out a dark midnight-blue dress. 'I have never worn this before, my skin is too pale…but _yours_.'

Faye laughed and watched as Elizabeth placed the dress on her bed. It was beautiful, but Faye could not see herself in something so grand. All her life she had been used to rags and old second-hand items, now before her lay a dress never worn and by the looks of it, rather new. A mixture of excitement and nerves settled in the pit of her stomach.

'Do you like it?' Elizabeth asked, watching Faye gasp at the site of the dress.

'Yes!' Faye exclaimed, smiling. 'But are you sure it will _suit_ me? I mean I have never worn a dress like this in my life!'

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at Faye. 'You will look beautiful in it, I promise, and believe me, Jack will love it.'

Faye picked up the dress and held it to herself, looking the mirror. 'Let's try it on.' she said, a glint in her eye.

* * *

'What if she runs away at the altar?' Will asked, pacing around the library in front of Jack, wringing his hands.

'An' why the 'ell would she do tha', Will?' Jack replied, watching Will with dazed eyes as he began another lap around the library.

'But what if she _does_?' Will gave up on his pacing and sat in a chair across from Jack, unsure what to do with himself.

Will had never been so nervous in his life. He thought that the wedding would be joyous and stress-free, but so far Will had been running possible scenarios through his mind. What would he do if Elizabeth suddenly had regrets? What is she left him and ran off with someone else? The first person that had come to his mind was Irving, Irving was a nice fellow; he was smart and around the same age as Will himself. The two men had gotten along well, sharing quite a few conversations. Then again, why would Elizabeth run off with Irving, she would never do that and Irving himself had reassured the blacksmith that Will was all Elizabeth had talked about in the time they had spent together.

'Will!' Jack said, bending down on his haunches in front of hi, and slapping him softly across the face. 'Snap out of it! She won' leave yer!'

It wasn't so much the fact that it hurt, just the shock that Jack had in fact slapped him. 'Fine, Jack, but if you are wrong…'

'When 'ave I ever been wrong?' Jack could see Will was about to say something so he interjected. 'On secon' thought…don' answer tha'.'

Will smiled and clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder. 'It's good to have you back.'

'You too, Will, you too.' Jack smiled and stood up, going back to his chair. 'What time is the weddin' anyway?'

'Two o'clock, this afternoon.' Will replied, once again his nerves settling in. Will began to wring his hands together and bounce his knees.

Jack laughed at Will's reaction. He had never seen Will like this, he had always been somewhat composed and even slightly emotionless at times. But now it was evident that Will was scared out of his mind about this afternoon.

* * *

'Faye! You look absolutely _stunning_!' Elizabeth exclaimed as Faye stepped out from behind the dressing screen.

'Thanks to you.' Faye replied and took her hair out of her ponytail, letting it fall down to her shoulders. The beads strung on her braids glistened in the sunlight filtering through the window.

Faye did look stunning. The midnight blue of the dress matched the black of her hair. The dress was short-sleeved, the sleeves only coming down just past Faye's shoulders. She smiled at her reflection and then turned back to Elizabeth who was still in her nightdress.

'Shall we get you dressed?' Faye asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

Elizabeth nodded and knelt down, looking under her bed. She pulled out a flat rectangular box and slid it onto the carpet out from underneath the four-poster. Elizabeth stood up, the box in her hands, and placed it on the bed, taking the lid off and smiling widely.

Inside the box sat a folded wedding dress, veil and shoes. Elizabeth took the shoes out, placing them on the floor, the veil on the bed as with the dress. The dress was long and very white. The silken material flowed over Elizabeth's hands like water over smooth stones.

'Oh my!' Faye exclaimed, clapping a hand over her mouth in awe. 'It's _beautiful_!'

'Indeed.' Elizabeth smiled and picked up the dress, holding it in front of herself and admiring it in the mirror. 'I cannot wait to walk down the aisle with it!'

Faye smiled as she watched Elizabeth admire her dress. 'Speaking of the wedding, have you seen Will at all today?'

'No.' Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. 'No, he got up earlier than me this morning.'

Faye hadn't thought it possible to get up any earlier than Elizabeth had this morning. The Governor's daughter had seemed to get up at the crack of dawn. 'Well,' Faye said, walking to the dressing screen. 'I am going to change into my other clothes and go see Jack.'

'All right.' Elizabeth nodded and turned back to her reflection as Faye went behind the screen and quickly changed into her old blue dress she had arrived in.

'I'll see you in a few hours, Jack and I are going for a walk through the town.' Faye smiled as she departed Elizabeth's room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Those few hours passed extremely quickly for Elizabeth. Her wedding was to take place in half an hour and now she was more nervous than ever.

'_Voila_!' Faye exclaimed as she jumped into Elizabeth's room wearing the dress she had lent her. Faye spun around, modelling the dress, obviously proud of how she looked.

Faye looked so different to how she had looked when she had only tried it on before; now she had done her hair in a twisted plait, two coloured braids hanging down on either side of her face. Elizabeth had also lent her some ornate gold earrings that hung down from her earlobes, catching the light perfectly and a dark-blue sapphire necklace rested on her collarbone.

'Faye! You look gorgeous!' Elizabeth rushed over to the woman and hugged her, stepping back and smiling widely at her. '_Beautiful_!'

'Thankyou.' Faye curtsied and laughed as she walked further into the room. 'Shall we get you ready? After all, you _are_ the bride.'

Elizabeth beamed and walked behind the dressing screen, slipping on her corset. 'Faye,' she called from behind the screen. 'Could you tie me up?'

Faye walked toward Elizabeth and grasped the two strings of Elizabeth's corset. 'Breathe in.' she said, and Elizabeth did so. Faye pulled the strings tightly and she felt Elizabeth wince. 'Sorry.' Faye apologised quietly, tying up the strings.

'Don't be sorry, it's my fault for choosing this dress in the first place.' Elizabeth breathed out heavily and walked out from behind the screen and picked up her dress. The dress was heavy; beads were sewn on as decoration on the bodice in an intricate pattern.

Elizabeth slipped into the dress with some difficulty, almost losing her balance. Faye steadied her and laughed slightly as Elizabeth placed all her weight onto her grip.

Faye turned Elizabeth around and buttoned her dress up at the back telling the Governor's daughter to breathe in once more. Faye turned Elizabeth around and smiled at the sight. Although her hair was not styled, Elizabeth looked as if she could walk down the aisle at any moment.

* * *

'Bloody 'ell, Will…jus' relax!' Jack said as he watched the Blacksmith do up his shirt. 'Take a breath!'

Will was wearing a smart and formal tuxedo. Governor Swann wished him to wear something 'navy style', but Will refused saying he did not feel comfortable dressed like Commodore Norrington.

'How do I look?' Will asked as he turned around to show Jack.

'Like a Penguin.' Jack replied truthfully. 'But other than tha', yer look fine.'

Will knew Jack would say something of that nature; after all he _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow.

'How d' _I_ look?' Jack asked, standing up from the bed he was sitting on and spun around, a wicked smile on his face.

'Like a pirate.' Will replied with a small laugh.

It was true; Jack did look like a pirate. He was dressed the same as every other day, his beads in his hair glistened in the sunlight and his kohl rimmed eyes made him an individual with a style that was all his own. Jack had said himself that they'd have to tie him down to force him to wear a suit.

'Jack.' Will began as he fixed his long hair.

'Mmm?' Jack replied, sitting back down on his bed. Will and Jack were getting ready in Jack's room since Faye and Elizabeth had commandeered Will's own.

'I need a best man.' Will turned around the face Jack, a smile on his face.

'And wha' am I s'posed ter do about it?' Jack suddenly shut his mouth as he realised what Will was saying. 'Me?'

Will nodded. 'Please Jack, it would mean _so_ much to me.'

Jack thought for a moment. 'All right, Mr. Turner. I'll be yer bes' man.' Jack smiled; he was actually glad to see that Will did think of him so highly. 'Thank you, Will.'

Will nodded and suddenly turned around as their door opened. Governor Swann stood at the doorway.

'Will.' The Governor said, his eyes gleaming once more. It seemed that since he had got his daughter back Weatherby had gone back to his old self. 'Are you ready?'

Will felt his stomach lurch. He nodded nervously, checking himself in the mirror and messing with his hair. Jack grasped Will by the arm and roughly pulled him out of the room.

'Hurry _up_, boy' the pirate said with a laugh.

* * *

The wedding was to take place in a church, as weddings commonly did. The church resided near Swann Manor, but of course not close enough for the bride and groom to walk to, but it was close enough for a certain pirate.

Jack was glad to have time alone, glad to have time to reflect on what had happened over the past month. The pirate's life had turned from meaningless to meaningful. He had met the woman of his dreams. Jack had never believed in fate or destiny before he met Faye, but now he did more than ever.

Now as he walked toward the church, Jack thought how he might be feeling at this moment had he not met Faye. Would be still be in love with Elizabeth? Would he be jealous of Will as the priest allowed him to kiss his bride? Probably not, Jack would be happier than ever that finally the couple was reunited, at last ready to start afresh.

Jack could not be more excited to be Will Turner's best man. Jack felt honoured that despite Governor Swann's possible grievances Will still asked a pirate to stand by him on the most important day of his life.

As Jack walked he noticed a familiar face. Oriel, the owner of Oriel's Emporium winked slyly at him, giving him a suggestive nod. Laughing, Jack remembered back when he had caught her eyeing him in her shop. He smiled at the woman and gave a small wave before proceeding to the church.

The church came into view and Jack smiled. Two horse drawn carriages - one for the bride, the other for the groom- was stopped outside the church. Jack walked toward the church and opened the doors, smiling at the sight. The room was beautiful, a long deep red carpet spanned the length of the aisle and white roses were fastened to the pews. Jack noticed Will at the front of the church by the altar, smiling the pirate walked over to his friend and stood beside him.

'You are late.' Will said to Jack, wringing his hands.

'Aaah, boy you are wrong.' Jack held up his index fingers for emphasis 'I am only late if the weddin' 'as already _started_, an' by the looks o' things, it 'as not.'

Will laughed, knowing Jack would come up with some way to get out of being late.

Jack looked behind them and noticed many people sitting in the seats; most of them shocked to see a pirate in a church. Jack noticed Commodore Norrington and Lucinda; he smiled brightly and waved his hand excitedly at them. Norrington rolled his eyes and resumed his interest in his wife once more. Jack scanned the seats and also noticed many other people he did not know, probably relatives of Elizabeth. Jack could tell Will had no family at the wedding, but he seemed unperturbed by it.

Suddenly, a priest stood beside them and Jack took that as a signal to leave.

'I'll see yer in a minute.' Jack said to Will as he walked down the aisle and out of the church.

* * *

Elizabeth grasped Faye's hand as the two women stood outside the church doors. Faye winced as Elizabeth squeezed her fingers a little too tightly than she would have liked.

Elizabeth let go of Faye's hand as the church door opened, Jack walking out to them.

'Jack!' Elizabeth said breathlessly and hugged him, her arms around his neck. She seemed as nervous as Will was. 'How is Will?'

' 'es fine.' Jack replied as Elizabeth let go of him. He stood back and looked at Faye, slightly stunned. 'Faye, you look…'

'Isn't she _gorgeous_?' Elizabeth smiled at Faye and then at Jack.

'Yes, she is.' Jack gazed at Faye for a moment before snapping back to reality. 'Faye, shouldn't you be inside with the rest of the guests?'

'No.' Faye replied proudly, shaking her head. 'Elizabeth has asked me to be her Maid of Honour.

Elizabeth nodded along with Faye and then looked at Jack. 'Are you Will's best man?'

Jack nodded and smiled slightly, extremely excited about the proceedings that were soon to take place, but before he could say anything, music sounded from inside the church.

' 'ere we go, love.' Jack said, taking Faye's hand and watching as the doors opened. Elizabeth did not have bridesmaids; she preferred the wedding to be low-key.

Jack and Faye walked through the doors. Seeing heads turn as Jack walked past, Faye nudged him in the ribs and smiled brightly. She whispered something supportive out of the corner of her mouth and Jack stifled a laugh, but kept walking.

Once at the end of the red carpet, Jack and Faye parted, Jack swaggering to the right, Faye walking to the left.

* * *

Will smiled at Jack as he stood next to him and the pirate smiled back, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

' 'ere she comes.' Jack said as another figure walked through the door. Will turned around the see Elizabeth looking more beautiful than ever, her light hair done up in a tight bun and her veil hanging down over her face.

The crowd stood up, watching father and daughter walk down the aisle towards the altar.

Her father, Governor Swann, accompanied Elizabeth. The Governor looked somewhat shocked the see Jack standing beside Will at the altar, but did not say anything. Instead, he smiled at his daughter, kissed her on the cheek and parted with her.

Once at the altar, Elizabeth smiled at Will and the blacksmith smiled back. The faced eachother and the Priest began to speak, his smooth voice ringing out across the sea of people.

'Friends, we have been invited here today to share with William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, a very important moment in their lives.' The Priest smiled at the couple. 'In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.'

Will stared at Elizabeth, seeing that tears lingered in the side of her brown eyes, he was itching to take her and wipe them away, but he resisted temptation.

'William, if you will say your vows, please.' The priest said, looking at the groom.

Will shuddered at the name William, he detested it, it was just too formal. He took Elizabeth's hands in his own and smiled.

'I, Will Turner take you, Elizabeth Swann to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.' Will looked into Elizabeth eyes. 'I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.'

'Elizabeth?' the father said, gesturing to the bride with a smile.

' I, Elizabeth Swann, take you, Will Turner, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my only love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow.' A single tear of joy ran down Elizabeth's cheek 'I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'

'William and Elizabeth, we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognise and respect the covenant you have made.' The Pastor said 'It is not a minister standing before you that makes your marriage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives.'

Jack looked over at the couple and smiled, they seemed so happy to be together, so happy to finally have each other and to be married as they had planned so long ago. The Priest began to speak again.

'Now, Elizabeth and William will seal their marriage with the giving and receiving of rings.' The pastor reached behind him and took two gold rings, handing one to Elizabeth and one to Will.

'With this ring I give you the promise of love, happiness and constant friendship for eternity.' Will smiled and slid the ring onto Elizabeth's finger.

'With this ring I give you the promise of love, happiness and constant friendship for eternity.' Elizabeth too slid the ring onto Will's ring finger and smiled.

'Forasmuch as William and Elizabeth have consented together in marriage, and have witnessed the same before their friends and family. By the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ and the state of Port Royale, I declare that William and Elizabeth are now husband and wife.'

Will smiled at Elizabeth, they had been the words he had been waiting to hear for so long. Tears stung his eyes, but he pushed them back. He looked at Elizabeth who smiled back and wiped some water from her own brown eyes.

'Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin.' The priest concluded 'Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you. May many blessings be with you. You may no kiss the bride.'

Will beamed and took Elizabeths hand and raising her veil from her face. He leaned close to her and kissed her with more love than he had ever kissed her before. He shut his eyes, let his tears fall free. It was over, all over and now he had all the time in the world to enjoy his new life with the woman he loved more than anything.

THE END

_(WOW! The end! I never thought this day would come...but it has. Now, on a more serious note...the sequel should not be up for another 3 weeks or so because I am going on holidays to China! yay! But, keep an eye out for it and it shall be up as soon as I can! Thanks for sticking with this story...you guys ROCK! Okay...now review review review) _


End file.
